Magia Olvidada
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Una profecía que habla de un niño. Otra habla del fin de la existencia. Poderes ocultos despertados por la imprudencia y orgullo de un mago tenebroso. Las decisiones tomadas hoy afectan al mañana y son desencadenadas por el ayer. Y todo comenzó con una elección que desencadenó el despertar de quienes tenían que vagar en el sueño.
1. Prologo

**1977**

El placer es algo muy subjetivo. Puede venir de oler una flor en un día primaveral, con el sol dándote en la cara y la brisa cálida arremolinándose en tu cabello. Puede venir de las gotas calientes sobre tu cuerpo durante una ducha mientras el vapor calma tu cansado cuerpo. Puede venir del tacto de la seda sobre tu desnudez mientras te duermes en una cama esponjosa. El placer es como el dolor, puede venir de mil sitios pero no todos tienen la misma fuerza.

En este instante, Bellatrix siente un placer indescriptible de algo que jamás había dado muestras de poder satisfacerla. Sin gritos de dolor, sin sangre, sin filos ensangrentados. Solo la fuerza masculina de su inesperado amante sobre ella. Lo siente frío como siempre había imaginado. Lo ve a través de la oscuridad reinante. Sus ojos rojo intenso se clavan en ella mientras la toma.

Bellatrix nota su cuerpo como un ente aparte, apenas concibe que lo que ocurre le ocurre a ella. Está demasiado confundida por todo lo que siente y todo lo que percibe. Las circunstancias la están llevando a un nuevo tipo de locura. Lejos queda la enrevesada mente perversa que durante años de lucha ha creado. Ahora se siente de nuevo una adolescente de quince años delante de su amo y señor.

Lo que siempre había sido una simple fantasía irrealizable está pasando de verdad. Voldemort la posee de tantas formas que Bellatrix empieza a considerar a su marido un mero inútil sin ningún valor. Si, amaba a Voldemort. Era algo que siempre supo, desde el primer día que le vio. Era alguien poderoso, mesiánico podría decirse. Pero ahora, ahora sus sentimientos estaban siendo forjados a fuego para volverse indestructibles. No solo ama a Voldemort, daría todo por él, lo que fuera. Quiere expresarlo pero se muerde la lengua, sabe que no debe hablar. Pese a lo que pueda parecer, esto solo es una prueba más. Nada siente su señor con esto, pero eso no impide a Bellatrix fantasear con esa posibilidad mientras siente las caricias de un amante que no tiene consideración alguna y aun así levanta las pasiones de la joven Black.

Y entonces todo cambia, todo se vuelve borroso. El tacto frío y duro se vuelve cálido y terso. Los mordiscos son besos. Los apretones son caricias. Sigue viendo ojos rojos pero no es la misma persona. Bellatrix sigue sintiendo a su señor pero algo le dice que no es él. Hace caso a un instinto que jamás falla y demuestra la verdad. Patea a su amante lanzándolo por los aires y una tormenta de fuego se inicia sobre su cabeza al tiempo que toma su varita.

Ve a Voldemort mirarla con furia desde el suelo. Ve frialdad en su mirada de sierpe pero no ve al Señor Tenebroso. Ve otro tipo de frialdad que conoce muy bien. Inmoviliza al impostor y mágicamente un cuchillo de plata aparece en la mano de Bella. Presiona el canto de la hoja contra el pecho desnudo hasta que un fino hilo de sangre lo mancha y Bellatrix se lleva a la boca el filo. Paladea el sabor a cobre de la sangre. Un movimiento imperceptible y la garganta del impostor se ve amenazara por el cuchillo.

— Tres segundos, Snape. Aprovéchalos. — espetó Bellatrix tratando de controlar su furia.

— Prueba superada. — responde Voldemort apareciendo tras ellos, portando una túnica negra para cubrir su desnudez.

— Mi señor. — dijo de inmediato Bellatrix arrodillándose y dejando caer el cuchillo.

— Severus. Déjanos. — La figura del segundo Voldemort se inclina antes de marcharse sin decir nada.

— Mi señor. ¿Qué significa esto? — Se atrevió a preguntar Bellatrix levantando la cabeza, sin ningún pudor por estar desnuda delante de Voldemort.

—Era una prueba mi obediente Bellatrix. Y la has superado. Has logrado sentir cuando me he intercambiado por Severus a pesar de usar la poción Multijugos. Sin duda has demostrado con creces que eres digna de confianza. Si algún día intentan sustituirme no tardaras en darte cuenta. Es un caso improbable pero no puedo ignorar la originalidad de Dumbledore. Así que de hoy en adelante serás mi escolta personal y siempre estarás a mi lado para impedir que ese caso ocurra. — explicó Voldemort mirándola a los ojos mientras la ordenaba levantarse. Se acercó a Bellatrix y la examinó de arriba a abajo sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Su mano de dedos finos y largos se posó sobre el vientre de Bellatrix casi desapareciendo debido al blanco extremo de ambas pieles. — Además tengo planes a largo plazo sobre lo que ha pasado hoy. Planes de contingencia.

— ¿Estoy embarazada? — preguntó Bellatrix tratando de ocultar su sorpresa y otras sensaciones incomprensibles para ella. Voldemort sonrió alejando la mano.

— Muy Pronto. Pronto mi plan comenzará a materializarse.

A unos metros de ellos, Snape se escabullía escaleras abajo. Había escuchado suficiente para saber que nada bueno podía salir de esa unión. Cada día que pasaba sentía un peso mayor a su espalda. No le agradaban demasiado los muggles, los aborrecía tanto como a los estúpidos Gryffindor, pero el señor Tenebroso no parecía contento con conquistar el mundo.

Algo turbaba a Snape y era el secretismo que envolvían ciertos planes. Ni siquiera él, lugarteniente fiel al movimiento, tenía derecho a verlo. Nadie podía ver aquellos planes tan celosamente guardados. Las dudas que asaltaban día a día a Snape le estaban causando más pesar que todas las noches en vela viendo como su mejor amiga no quería recordaba por un fallo.

Sin embargo nada podía hacer con la información que acababa de obtener a través de aquella puerta. Tal vez llevarla a la recién formada Orden del Fénix, Dumbledore era el único que causaba pavor al señor Tenebroso.

Llegó al final de la escalera y se encontró con aquel ser repulsivo al que todo el mundo llamaba Colagusano. Iba a pasar por su lado, ignorando completamente su existencia, como siempre, pero no llego a dar dos pasos antes de que notara la quemazón en la nuca de quien hurga en una mente ajena con la intención de arrancar información. Su propia varita surgió de los pliegues de la túnica con una velocidad endiablada pero demasiado tarde ya.

En el instante que se daba la vuelta y veía a su oponente, algo pesado cayó sobre su mente y como quien sopla sobre un libro antiguo, vio sus recuerdos volar en el aire y desvanecerse. Snape arrugó el entrecejo, se masajeó la sien, confuso. Veía a una persona delante de él pero no la reconocía. Ni siquiera sabía qué hacía en la mansión Black. Extrañado se dio la vuelta y se fue mientras los recuerdos de esos últimos minutos se iban flotando sin llegar a afianzarse. Todo lo ocurrido aquella noche había desaparecido, una mancha de tinieblas en una mente que siempre recordaba todo.

Peter sonrió y aplaudió en silencio esperando que su amo le recompensase por hacer lo que le habían ordenado. No podía imaginar que acababa de dar comienzo a hechos que desencadenarían la furia de seres ancestrales que dormitaban en la más oscura de las prisiones:

El Olvido.


	2. La Llamada del Fuego

**Año 2028**

La luz que emite un objeto en su punto de fusión despierta algo oculto en nuestro ser. Si miramos como brilla el metal de una forja veremos nuestra propia naturaleza alborozada pues percibimos el salvajismo oculto tras la civilización de nuestra alma enclaustrada en una sociedad hiriente hacia sí misma.

Es algo que pocos llegan a comprender pues sucumbimos como polillas y somos atraídos por el brillo incandescente del hierro candente, pero otros son visionarios de otro tiempo en el que la humanidad, aun primitiva en cuestiones avanzadas, era capaz de alterar la propia realidad bajo la supervisión de los ancestros. Seres ahora desaparecidos que antes de marchar dividieron a la humanidad en magos y muggles. Son los primeros los que, en un ínfimo número,dilucidaran la verdad tras la fascinación por el candor del metal ardiente. Sin embargo son los segundos los que pueden provocar que esa visión quede forjada en la mentalidad de los magos.

Por ese motivo, y no otro, Voldemort hizo que Eirian Malfoy fuera un squib, o fingió que el joven primogénito lo fuera. Se aseguró que fuera educado en la sociedad que él mismo tanto aborrecía. Así Eirian, criado como Muggle pero siempre consciente de su origen mágico, fue capaz de aunar ambos mundos. Mientras Elizabeth era educada para ser capaz de someter a Eirian y el poder de las dos sociedades.

Voldemort se aseguraba su regreso usando los horrocruxes, pero forjaba su eternidad con algo mucho más peligroso. Hacía años que su plan para ser omnipotente se venía realizando sin que tan siquiera sus integrantes lo supieran o vieran el conjunto de la acción a realizar.

Y ahora tenía encadenado a Eirian Malfoy, renombrado Lovegood, en el borde de una fosa magnatico. El joven miraba fijamente el brillo dorado y rojizo del burbujeante líquido. Estaba en trance, pero no debido a un hechizo. Algo bullía en su interior y la verdad se estabaderramando en su mente, por encima de barreras antiquísimas estaba viendo lo que la humanidad olvido hace eones.

A su lado Elizabeth lo miraba con frialdad para que su padre no viera la debilidad que bullía en su corazón. La rivalidad que llevaba años gestada entre ellos no podía destruir su niñez junto a Eirian. Además, ella debía ser la que realizara la última estocada sobre su enemigo y no su padre, pero no lo tenía permitido. Años de control absoluto hacían difícil que la nueva correa se asentara alrededor de su arrogante figura.

—Tom, te diría que lo que estas a punto de desencadenar no tienes forma de controlarlo. Pero la verdad quiero que lo desencadenes. —la voz de Eirian surgía como un murmulló de sus labios resecos, pero se escuchaba en todas partes con una potencia y gravedad que hacía vibrar el pecho con temor. Voldemort avanzó hasta el borde del abismo y lanzó un hechizo.

La lava comenzó a burbujear con violencia y ascender hasta arañar las cadenas encantadas de Eirian. El sudor que bajaba por su frente se evaporaba con rapidez y sus ojos, siempre rojos, en ese momento estaban ennegreciéndose.

—Sabes lo que busco. Lo pienso obtener ahora y tus burdos intentos de detenerme con la labia no han resultado. —musitó Voldemort lanzando un cuchillo a su hija. — Haz lo que debes. No puedo obtener la sangre yo mismo.

Elizabeth avanzó con paso seguro y con hábiles movimientos desvistió a Eirian de cintura para arriba. Sabía que no necesitaba mucha sangre para el ritual, aun así clavó la hoja con fuerza hasta tocar el hueso y bajó con una velocidad endiablada. Al sacar el filo, completamente carmesí, se podía ver la espina dorsal moverse con el vaivén de la respiración. Eirian apretó los dientes. No le gustaba la idea de morir encadenado pero aquel corte no auguraba clemencia alguna por parte de la única persona presente que podría otorgarla.

Elizabeth ofreció a su padre la hoja ensangrentada. Un toque de varita y líquido escarlata voló del cuchillo hasta una copa que se llenó por completo. El vidrio tallado comenzó a brillar con una tenue luz blanco azulada. Voldemort se llevó la copa a la boca sin labios y bebió. La garganta se le fue iluminando a medida que la sangre llegaba al estómago.

La luz se fue difuminando hasta desaparecer. Voldemort se agarró el brazo con fuerza en un rictus de dolor. Sus rodillas cedieron y cayó sobre el suelo carbonizado. Elizabeth dio un paso antes de que una orden silenciosa la detuviera en seco. La respiración de Voldemort se aceleró convirtiéndose en un aullido jadeante.

Soltó su brazo y acarició el suelo volcánico con suavidad. Impulsándose con los brazos se levantó y avanzó con rapidez, como si de una serpiente se tratara, hasta Eirian. Respiró profundamente antes de expulsar el aire por la boca con un olor putrefacto, repitió el proceso siete veces hasta que el aroma se transformó en algo neutro e incluso agradable. Eirian lo miró con furia y las cadenas chirriaron en un intento por soltarse.

—Te dije que conseguiría lo que me propusiera, Smaug. —Eirian abrió los ojos con una expresión de sorpresa y miedo lo que provocó el regodeo de Voldemort y la curiosidad de Elizabeth. — Conozco tu verdadero nombre. Ahora sabes que no soy tan iluso como piensas. Esconderte en un burdo pseudónimo no te ayudó a huir de mi investigación. Conocía tu existencia mucho antes de que este cuerpo que habitas naciera.

—Hace mil años que nadie me llama por ese nombre y muy pronto tú tampoco lo harás. —amenazó Eirian mostrando los dientes con un gruñido. Voldemort se levantó con una carcajada mientras manoseaba su varita con impaciencia.

—Eso no es del todo cierto, Smaug. Si mal no recuerdo le contaste tu secreto a un escritorzuelo que creía que ser mago era demasiado irrelevante y prefirió dedicarse a perder el tiempo con bisutería. Y si no me falla la memoria, tú anterior vida termino en ese mismo instante, no tienes permitido mostrarte a nadie más que a tu portador. Pero ahora yo lo sé… creo que ya imaginas a donde lleva mi razonamiento.

— ¿Me vas a soltar y te vas a tirar al volcán? —bromeó Eirian escupiendo a la lava. No quería que vieran la hemorragia interna.

—Muy gracioso. Tardaste décadas en nacer tras tu última muerte. Según mis cálculos no deberé preocuparme por ti hasta dentro de un siglo. —Los grilletes se contorsionaron alrededor del cuerpo de Eirian antes de desprenderse del suelo. Voldemort dio un paso, colocándose tras Eirian. Sonrió, un simple movimiento y todos sus planes de conquista se iniciarían. La muerte de Eirian le daría la vida, la muerte de Neville le daría el mundo. Dio una potente patada en la espalda de Eirian, lanzándolo al lago de fuego. Elizabeth corrió al borde y observó a su antiguo amigo sumergirse en aquel profundo abismo líquido.

Observó impasible como desaparecía dejando un simple guiño en la memoria de Elizabeth. La joven miró a su padre sin reconocerle. El cadavérico cuerpo acabado en un cráneo ralo y un rostro huesudo y hundido, había desaparecido. En su lugar se erguía un hombre que rondaría los cuarenta, incluso tal vez los treinta. Increíblemente atractivo con un pelo de color negro brillante y ojos castaños, que evocaban la perdurabilidad de un bosque milenario.

—Bellatrix se va a alegrar mucho de verle, mi señor.

—El mundo se alegrara de verme, Elizabeth. Solo que aun no lo sabe.


	3. La Llamada de la Sombra

**Año ****2002**

Los árboles, desprovistos de toda su frondosa hojarasca, y decorados con cientos de luces azules, blancas y rojas, iluminan el paseo hasta la plaza donde se habían instalado los puestos navideños. En pleno Madrid de los Austrias, cientos de personas se apelotonan para llegar a la pequeña feria de magia.

A cien metros el dulzor del incienso llena el frío ambiente. Pronto los letreros de Tarot y visiones de futuro llenan las farolas. Entre el gentío aparecen trapecistas e ilusionistas tratando de ganar unos pocos euros con sus trucos. Un equilibrista se planta delante de una joven pareja que le miran con una sonrisa ilusionada e infantil, de quien quiere ser engañado como cuando era un niño.

El equilibrista, viendo una posible paga en esas dos miradas cargadas de curiosidad, inicia sus trucos. Hinca rodilla en el suelo adoquinado para después, con un impulso sobrehumano, dar dos volteretas invertidas en el aire. Apoyándose con las manos comienza a bailar y saltar, usando los pies para acercar una gorra a los dos jóvenes que gustosos dejan unas monedas dentro.

Eva Avalos y Alex Espinosa se alejan del equilibrista mientras alaban los maravillosos y complicados movimientos que acababa de realizar. Iban haciendo señas de lo impresionados que habían quedado y deseando ver más en el interior de la feria. Amigos desde la infancia, tan íntimos que nunca van a ningún sitio sin el otro, demasiado tímidos para dejar de ser amigos. Los padres de ambos llevan bromeando sobre su relación desde que iban al colegio. Ellos solo se sonrojan y salen de la habitación. Nunca han sido personas expresivas y lo único que logra sonsacarles algo más que la mera cortesía y amabilidad es la magia.

Siempre se han visto atraídos hacia ese mundo que surgió en el circo donde engañar al público era esencial para conseguir su admiración. Les encantaban los trucos y siempre jugaban a desenmascarar a los magos, buscando los fallos y el cómo a sus actuaciones. Era algo que les permitía mostrarse más expresivos de lo normal.

Esa noche no dudaron en coger tres metros y dos autobuses para llegar a esa zona de Madrid. Nunca se habían dado cuenta de lo difícil que era orientarse en esas calles de la zona de los Austrias. Parecía construido de tal forma que perderse era irremediable, pero no eran los únicos visitantes del festival y fueron arrastrados por la corriente de gente hasta la plaza principal.

Miraron a izquierda y derecha. Todo lo que veían les parecía llamativo y no eran capaces de decidirse si ir primero al tarot, a los ilusionistas; a lo lejos un número, de escapismo les atraía; pero al final no tuvieron que decidir. Un hombre gigantesco posó sus manos en el hombro derecho de Alex y en el izquierdo de Eva y los miró desde arriba con una sonrisa misteriosa.

Su rostro oculto bajo una melena y barba leonina de color rojo intenso sólo dejaba entrever un ojo negro como el azabache que contrastaba con el otro, de un blanco mortecino y aparentemente muerto. Su sonrisa aparecía entre el pelo bien cuidado de la barba, mostrando una hilera de dientes tan blancos que parecían hechos de madreperla.

—Dos almas como las vuestras piden un vistazo a lo que les depara. —Su voz encandilaba a pesar de ser muy ronca y carente de cualquier atisbo de emoción. Era una extraña mezcla de artificialidad y virtuosismo lírico.

— ¿Una echadora de cartas? —preguntó Eva mirando de reojo a Alex.

—Es algo más que un simple truco de cartas. —respondió aquel hombre con cierta contención. Alex pensó que el comentario de Eva le había molestado. —Svetlana es una lectora cosmológica. Ve más allá de las estrellas y devela lo que está oculto a simple vista. —La mirada chispeante de ambos jóvenes dejaba bastante claro que habían sido pescados. —Seguid a Vasyl y él os llevará con Svetlana. —dijo con una reverencia mientras se alejaba de ellos y se internaba en la multitud. Alex y Eva no tardaron en seguirle, ni siquiera se pararon a pensar, estaban demasiado intrigados.

No era difícil seguir a Vasyl. Era tan alto que sobresalía un par de cabezas por encima de la multitud, la cual no parecía reaccionar a su presencia. Atravesaron toda la plaza y se adentraron en un pequeño callejón iluminado por farolas antiguas. Allí Vasyl los invitó a pasar a una pequeña tienda con un desvencijado cartel de madera donde se leía: _Entre las Nieblas del Tiempo. Svetlana Carapenco_.

Alex fue el primero en entrar y respirar el fuerte aroma a incienso. Avisó a Eva para que se pusiera un pañuelo en la boca para evitarle un ataque de asma pues tras años juntos ya conocía su límite en cuestión al olor y la densidad del aire. No había electricidad en la estancia. Todo estaba iluminado con velas negras que despedían un candor azulado que imprimía tenebrismo en cada una de las sombras.

Al fondo, vieron como dos pesadas cortinas se hacían a un lado, mostrando una pequeña figura encorvada sobre un brillo cristalino. A primera vista Alex creyó que era una anciana por el pelo blanco que se balanceaba alrededor de la bola de cristal pero cuando se acercó más vio un rostro juvenil, casi más joven que él.

Eva lo empujó un poco para que avanzaran a la par hasta quedar frente a la mujer que los miraba con curiosidad. Sus ojos de un azul claro dejaban entrever los vasos sanguíneos en un cuadro de tonos rojos y azules con una profundidad infinita.

—Alex Espinosa y Eva Avalos, es un placer conocerlos ¿Qué clase de vidente sería sino fuera capaz de ver sus nombres? —preguntó adelantándose a la expresión de asombro que mostraron ambos. La pregunta les provocó una sonrisa educada pero fingida, empezaron a no sentirse cómodos en aquel lugar. —Habéis venido a ver el futuro pero no sabéis que futuro es el que queréis ver ¿El vuestro? ¿El de la humanidad? ¿El de un familiar? ¿El del propio universo? Tenéis tantas preguntas rondando vuestra mente que no sois capaces de enfocaros en una sola y la más importante. Una pregunta que os lleva rondando varios años a los dos pero que nunca habéis pronunciado en voz alta. —A cada palabra se levantaban un poco y los obligaba a sentarse en las dos sillas que tenían a cada lado. — ¿Qué os parece si develo parte de vuestro futuro antes de mostraros la pregunta que os atormenta? — Tanto Alex como Eva se miraron sin saber qué decir, la mujer hablaba demasiado rápido, casi como si no quisiera darles tiempo a pensar. — Lo tomaré como un sí. Yurinovich, baja las persianas. Necesitamos un ambiente turbio para develar el sendero del destino. —Su acento empezaba a hacerse notorio a medida que iba haciendo gesticulaciones con las manos alrededor de la bola de cristal. Poco a poco esa bola fue iluminándose al mismo tiempo que surgía un humo denso y verde de ella y se adentraba en la nariz de Svetlana quien lo aspiraba sin mostrar signo alguno de molestia.

Entonces se desplomó en la silla, con la cabeza oculta bajo su melena blanca. Se mecía ligeramente de un lado a otro como si dormitara. Tras unos minutos Alex fue a levantarse para asegurarse que estuviera bien pero Vasyl posó su mano sobre el hombro de Alex y le obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

Svetlana empezó a respirar profunda y sonoramente.

—Los durmientes despertaran cuando la serpiente se eleve y el gusano se devele. El león decidido detendrá o morirá por mano de la serpiente. Dos serán uno a la luz de la profecía. —Svetlana rugió esas frases como si las estuviera escupiendo, era desagradable y desgarrador escucharlas pero los presentes no las olvidarían nunca.

—Señora. —Vasyl inclinó ligeramente la cabeza de forma interrogante.

—Una profecía poderosa sin duda. —espetó sin aliento Svetlana. Levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente a Eva y Alex. —Sin duda sois buenos canalizadores. —Desvió la mirada hacia Vasyl quien entendió a la perfección, con una velocidad imposible para alguien de su tamaño atrapó a Eva y Alex encadenándolos a la silla. —La verdad es la siguiente, sois dos personas con una cualidad única. Sois catalizadores de magia. No hay muchos, la verdad sea dicha es que tampoco ayuda que me alimente de ellos. Para que vuestra muerte no sea tan vacía os diré que me estáis haciendo un gran servicio. Vais a dotar a Vasyl de su antigua vida. Deberíais agradecerme tal honor.

—Suélteme y verá como se lo agradezco. —gruñó Eva moviéndose frenéticamente en su silla. Alex a su lado miraba perdidamente sus cadenas, parecía en estado de shock. Vasyl se alejó de él y atrapó entre sus manos a Eva y su silla y la levantó en el aire.

—Gracias, Vasyl. —murmuró Svetlana sacando una varita muy corta de color verde claro. Empezó a dibujar círculos en el aire, formando un halo de luz humeante que se fue llenando de letras sin sentido y dibujos rocambolescos. Todo el conjunto fue dando vueltas hasta posarse en el suelo donde iluminó toda la estancia y lanzó en múltiples direcciones cientos de miles de palabras en lenguas muertas. El aire se llenó de un polvo denso y oscuro haciendo difícil el poder respirar.

Alex no dudo en aprovechar la mezcla de luces y sombras, por algo su mago favorito era Harry Houdini. Pateó una pata de la silla desencajándola del resto y haciendo que el soporte se cayera hacia atrás. Las cadenas literalmente se deslizaron hasta los pies. Ya estaba corriendo hacia Eva cuando Svetlana se dio cuenta de que se había escapado. Vasyl soltó sin pensar la silla haciendo que Eva también se zafará de las cadenas cuando el asiento se destrozó al caer.

Alex agarró del cuello a Vasyl y saltó para hacerle perder el equilibrio. Alex colgaba del cuello de Vasyl y con la altura del segundo no podía mantenerse en pie y empezó a tropezar con todo mientras tiraba y golpeaba a Alex. En su caída golpeó a Svetlana y rompió una de las líneas de luz que se extendían como telarañas por la estancia. Lo que ocurrió a continuación se marcó a fuego en la mente de Eva. Una llamarada negra consumió a Vasyl en el acto. Svetlana presa de la furia gritó encolerizada mientras lanzaba una bola de luz naranja contra Eva.

La chica lo último que vio antes de quedar cegada por una potente explosión fue a Alex lanzarse entre la luz y ella. Eva notó como su espalda chocaba contra el cristal del escaparate y lo atravesaba cortándose a lo largo del cuerpo. Sintió una quemazón horrible a lo largo de la espalda y un dolor de cabeza tan insoportable que sintió alivio con el latigazo que azotó su cuello al tocar el suelo de la calle y rodar hasta detenerse en una pared.

Antes de desmayarse escuchó a la multitud agolparse a su alrededor y el grito enloquecido e hiriente y desolador de Svetlana. Pero ella solo pensaba en una cosa: ¿Y Alex?


	4. Profecía Manipulada

**Año 1980**

La calle se estaba vaciando rápidamente. La gente a pesar del viento cálido y refrescante que reinaba en el ambiente no quería arriesgarse. Demasiadas noticias poblaban El Profeta sobre personas que desaparecían sin dejar rastro. Sin embargo, hay una persona que merodea entre las casas, envuelto en las sombras se acerca sigilosamente hasta una taberna de cochambrosa fachada. Un letrero, con la cabeza de un puerco, gotea sangre constantemente anunciando el nombre del establecimiento.

La figura encapuchada no duda en entrar por la puerta desvencijada, a pesar de sus intentos no evita que las bisagras y el marco chirríen cuando entra en el oscuro pub. En la barra, un hombre alto, de barba blanca pero sucia, le observa por encima de las gafas oscurecidas por el candor de una vela cercana. El encapuchado inclina aún más la cabeza dándole un galeón al tabernero.

Un mudo asentimiento y delante del encapuchado se sirvió una copa de whiskey de fuego. El tabernero se alejó a limpiar las mesas, siempre girándose de vez en cuando para vigilar al nuevo cliente. Este miró el vaso roñoso y el líquido putrefacto y desistió de bebérselo por el bien de su estómago. Echó un vistazo al dueño y se escabulló en cuanto tuvo oportunidad. Subió unas escaleras empinadas hasta la zona de huéspedes.

Allí, más cauteloso, se acuclilló y avanzó lentamente por el pasillo. Se detenía en cada puerta y escuchaba con atención. Tuvo que quitarse la capucha para oír mejor, mostrando un rostro aguileño y un pelo grasiento y pegado a la piel.

Sus ojos negros no quitaban ojo de las escaleras temiendo que el dueño subiera por ellas para echarle antes de conseguir la información que necesitaba. Había escuchado por casualidad que Dumbledore se reuniría en ese andrajoso hostal con una interesada en el puesto de adivinación. Conocía lo suficiente a Dumbledore para saber que no creía en ese campo, y si en general desechaba a gran parte de los interesados en la enseñanza, con los adivinadores no solía concederles ni una oportunidad.

Sin embargo Sybil Trelawney tenía no solo una entrevista: el propio Dumbledore se desplazaba hasta Hogsmeade para conocerla. Severus era demasiado inteligente para ver en ello un simple hecho fortuito y tenía una quemazón en la nuca que le decía que allí ocurría más de lo que parecía.

Se detuvo ante la última puerta, no estaba bien cerrada. Se escuchaban voces en el interior. Snape se acercó lo máximo posible, intentando que el suelo de madera no crujiera bajo sus pies. Agudizó el oído y permaneció en absoluto silencio.

—…El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca…, nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes… —la voz gutural que se escuchaba no se asemejaba a la de Dumbledore y Snape era incapaz de ver a Sybil Trelawney hablando de esa forma. No era capaz de ver el cuerpo que había visto en fotografías, pronunciar con semejante voz de ultratumba. Quiso seguir escuchando pero una mano le arrojó contra la puerta haciéndole entrar estrepitosamente en la habitación para luego ser arrastrado fuera de ella por el pie. Vio fugazmente a Sybil y Dumbledore. La primera no reparó en su presencia, el segundo le miró por encima de sus gafas de medialuna con una expresión indescifrable.

Se dio la vuelta en el suelo y vio como el dueño de Cabeza de Cerdo tiraba de él por el pasillo y escaleras abajo. Sintió cada escalón como un latigazo en la espalda que se arqueaba peligrosamente con cada golpe. Lo peor vino cuando se vio levantado en el aire y lanzado fuera del establecimiento. Snape desenfundo la varita, aun aturdido por el viaje. En cuestión de segundos se vio desarmado por un hombre que no parecía haberse duchado en días y con un pestilente olor a cabra.

Acorralado y vencido no dudo en lanzarse por su varita que aun rodaba por el suelo y desaparecerse antes de que le acertase algún hechizo.

Lo primero que notó fue el tronco de un árbol aplastándole el pecho. Se había desaparecido en plena caída y la inercia le lanzó contra el árbol al aparecerse de nuevo. Se quedó resollando, tirado en el suelo de algún bosque mientras trataba de retomar la serenidad y el hilo de pensamientos.

Estuvo dando vueltas a lo poco que había oído y visto. No era propenso a creer en lo que decían los adivinos, y menos de una farsante venida a menos como Sybil Trelawney. Conocía sus antecedentes, la había estudiado mucho desde que supo de la reunión. No dudaba de la honestidad de su abuela pero era un don que no había persistido en las generaciones siguientes. Al menos eso es lo que había ocurrido hasta esa noche. Sybil nunca había hecho una predicción correcta.

Repasó mentalmente los testimonios robados a sus más allegados y ninguno parecía especialmente impresionado. Todos hablaban de su aparente obsesión con las calamidades. Sin embargo había llamado la atención de Dumbledore por algo. Podría tratarse de una coincidencia y Dumbledore aceptó por cortesía, pero Severus no opinaba igual. Lo que había escuchado hacía unos minutos era, sin duda alguna, una profecía de verdad. Y una que el Señor Tenebroso tenía que escuchar en seguida.

Se levantó de un saltó, quitándose a golpes las hojas y la tierra que se le había adherido a la túnica. Agarró con fuerza la varita y pensó en Malfoy Manor. No se desapareció, algo le decía que tenía que pensar las cosas antes de actuar. Algo en la profecía no le gustaba. Le picaba la cabeza, como si un insecto se hubiera colado por su nariz y estuviera correteando por su cerebro.

"_…vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes…"_

Concluir. Séptimo. Mes.

¡Lilly!

No, no podía referirse a Lily. Tenía que ser otra persona, no podía ser Lily. No su Lily. Todo apuntaba a ella.

En ese momento maldijo su obsesión. Si no hubiera seguido tan íntimamente a Lily no sabría de su embarazo. Lo hizo, no escatimó esfuerzo en asegurarse que Lily estuviera a salvo, al igual que no dudó en intentar que Potter cayera en todas las emboscadas posibles. Y ahora estaba sentado en un bosque, sabiendo que Lily había tenido un hijo al finalizar el mes de julio y con una profecía que hablaba del que destruiría a Voldemort y que nacería el séptimo mes.

No era una situación agradable. Severus se puso a caminar entre los árboles mientras se golpeaba rítmicamente los labios con la varita. Repaso toda la información que tenía sobre la orden. "…_nacido de los que le han desafiado tres veces…_". Solo había otra pareja que encajará en la descripción y que estuviera embarazada: Los Longbottom.

No era una buena noticia para ellos. Snape no sintió lastima, ya era peligroso enfrentarse a Voldemort, ya se habían puesto solos en su punto de mira. Snape solo les daría prioridad. Debía encontrar el modo de que el hijo de los Longbottom fuera el único posible. Le costaba pensar en ellos pero tendría que darle una profecía tergiversada al señor Tenebroso.

Podía ocultar su existencia pero eso era aún más peliagudo. Además, no era el único espía del Señor Tenebroso. No tardaría en recibir noticias de la profecía, lo mejor era darle toda la información y manipular una porción para que se enmascarase con la verdad.

"_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca…, nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo antes del trigésimo primer día del séptimo mes._"

Snape respiró hondo y calmó sus pensamientos para construir su fortaleza de frialdad alrededor de lo que tiene que esconder. Su escudo mental está listo cuando por fin decide desaparecerse. Ha tomado una decisión. Ha tomado la única decisión posible. No puede ver otra salida. Aún no.


	5. Atajo de Ineptos

El suave resplandor de la farola no impedía que la oscuridad se adueñase de la calle adoquinada. La niebla subía del Támesis como si estuviera devorando la propia ciudad metro a metro. Primero como pequeños jirones de espumosa blancura, lentamente ese tono gris verdoso característico se fue adueñando del ambiente y las farolas a plena potencia no podían hacer nada, solo ver indefensas como su fulgor se veía reducido al insignificante brillo de una luciérnaga.

Sólo las calles principales y con mayor número de luces se mantenían aparentemente iluminadas. Los callejones secundarios se veían envueltos en la negrura.  
Y en los tiempos que corren, esa negrura es peligrosa. Un movimiento en falso. Un giro equivocado y puede que adentrarse en esa calle, a priori inofensiva, logre hacer que a la mañana siguiente adornes, con tu cara sonriente, una docena de portadas sensacionalistas que usan las desapariciones como método para aumentar las ventas del día. Y últimamente es algo que sucede demasiado a menudo. Se nota en la tensión casi palpable de ese aire viciado. Las casas mantienen día y noche las luces encendidas, las puertas, que antes permanecían abiertas durante horas hasta que los niños dejasen de jugar para ir corriendo a la cena, ahora se mantienen cerradas como si de un banco se tratase.

Hay miedo.

No es un miedo irracional. Algo sucede. Algo maligno y nocivo. Nadie sabe cuándo empezó, solo que cada día desaparece más y más gentes. Algunas veces aparecen destrozadas mental o físicamente. Otras no llega a quedar ni un solo cabello que diga a las familias que ha ocurrido con su ser querido. Los muggles están asustados por esto, no tienen ni idea que en sus calles se libra una guerra de la que son víctimas. Pero no colaterales, sus verdugos los buscan con ansia queriendo demostrar algo a su retorcida mente.

Esta noche no es diferente y los predadores no tardarán en acechar a su presa favorita. Sin embargo no saben que hay otro jugador en la partida y está a punto de cambiar las reglas del juego. En una esquina, oculto por la sombra de un pequeño toldo, aparece una figura robusta apoyándose en un grueso bastón. Se escabulló en un callejón y aguardó con paciencia. No quiere asustar a quien persigue. Lleva días tras su rastro y al fin da con él, o al menos con el lugar donde va a estar en breve.

Alastor no suele fiarse de Mundungus pero en esta ocasión da su brazo a torcer y admite que es muy probable que el timador de Mundungus este en lo cierto sobre la posición del mortífago. No tarda en aparecer al otro lado de la calle. Encapuchado y mirando de un lado a otro de forma constante. Empieza a caminar lentamente, intenta mirar hacia atrás cada pocos pasos pero con la capucha le es imposible sin girarse completamente. A los pocos metros se la quita mostrando un rostro que roza lo infantil.

El pelo rapado de mala manera con muchas calvas y cortes, como si lo hubiera hecho el mismo sin mirar y con unas tijeras oxidadas. La cara cubierta de marcas de acné, ocultan eficientemente más de media docena de cicatrices. Solo la que le baja de la oreja hasta la barbilla es visible y por ser muy reciente. Alastor reconoce la herida, se la ha hecho él hacia pocas semanas en su última misión. Los andares del joven mortífago le terminan por delatar. Cojea de forma evidente y respira entrecortadamente de vez en cuando. Aún tiene heridas abiertas en alguna parte del cuerpo que le está pasando factura.

Alastor no puede sino sonreír con su suerte, por fin tras años de enfrentarse a mortífagos curtidos, da con uno que está a punto de desmayarse y es el que tiene información útil. En otras circunstancias pensaría en una trampa, era un cebo demasiado evidente, pero en los últimos meses Voldemort se ha visto obligado a usar todo lo que puede para mantener su organización. El alto mando es demasiado valioso para mandarlo a ciertas misiones. Y esa misión que estaba realizando el joven era sin duda esencial por su rapidez a pesar del dolor que estaba sufriendo de forma evidente.

Entonces ambos se encuentran, sus miradas chocan. El miedo surge de los ojos castaños del joven quien saca la varita solo para que salga volando a la mano de Alastor. Desprovisto de arma y de escapatoria no le queda otra que huir. El auror observa como huye a trompicones, tropezando con las farolas por culpa de las heridas y la niebla. Sonríe hoscamente antes de desaparecerse. Un segundo y se planta delante del joven quien acaba rodando por los suelos mientras trata de darse la vuelta.

Alastor golpea al muchacho con el bastón y una cadena de hierro se enreda alrededor del cuerpo del chico antes de caer como un saco de patatas al suelo. Las cadenas titilan con el impacto y el mortífago gime de dolor y de pavor. La leyenda de Alastor Moody es de sobra conocida por todos los mortífagos. Un enemigo a temer, es el único junto con Dumbledore de quien debe huir sea cual sea la situación. Solo los más hábiles mortífagos se atrevían a enfrentarle, pero él apenas ha cumplido los diecisiete y la única clase práctica de duelo la tuvo con el mismo Alastor una semana antes, de la cual había salido gravemente herido y aun no se había recuperado.

—Atajo de ineptos, antes teníais cierta capacidad estratégica pero últimamente os estáis volviendo muy descuidados. —Alastor golpeó el suelo con el bastón y una bola de luz blanca salió disparada hacia el cielo desapareciendo entre la niebla. —Tengo unos minutos antes de que lleguen los refuerzos que te llevaran a Azkaban. ¿Qué hacías en esta zona?

El mortífago frunció los labios y le miró desafiante aun cuando se notaba la poca resistencia que tenía en ese momento.

—Tenacidad, teniendo en cuenta que tienes el músculo femoral destrozado no es una buena posición el resistirse. —Aplicó presión con el pie en la pierna encadenada. El grito de dolor no se hizo esperar. — ¿Qué hacías aquí?

— ¡Alastor! ¿Qué haces aquí? —exclamó una voz tras el veterano auror. Al darse la vuelta, Alastor vio a Frank Longbottom aparecer en pijama y con la varita en ristre, corría por la calle con unas zapatillas de deporte mal puestas.

— ¿Vives aquí? —preguntó Alastor con una expresión sombría. Frank llegó a su lado y le miró extrañado ante la pregunta, simplemente asintió. Alastor volvió a centrarse en su joven capturado, volvió a aplicar presión sobre la pierna, esta vez con más fuerza. La tela empezó a oscurecerse de sangre. —Veo en tu mirada que la presencia de Frank juega en tu contra. Es la última vez que te lo preguntare antes de que tengas que usar una silla de ruedas para volver a desplazarte. — ¿Qué hacías en esta calle? ¿Cuál era tu misión?

—…Confirmar… que aquí… viven los Longbottom… —masculló farfullando de dolor. —Cabrón. —El bastón silbó en el aire y de un golpe secó sacudió la cabeza del mortífago, que quedó inconsciente en el acto.

—Buenas noches, Barty. —murmuró Alastor con el semblante serio. Entonces miró a Frank que le miraba sin entender nada. —Vamos a tu casa. Ya he enviado un patronus, se lo llevarán en un minuto. Tengo que llamar a Dumbledore. Esto no es bueno. Ni remotamente, y lo peor es que no sé porque no es bueno.

—Esa mirada no presagia nada alegre y colorido. —comentó Frank.

—Vamos a tener que trasladaros a un lugar seguro. Espero que Alice se haya recuperado del parto.

—Yo espero que tu intuición te esté fallando. —murmuró circunspecto Frank antes de echar a andar.

—No tendremos esa suerte. Por cierto, bonito pijama. —dijo Alastor mientras seguía a Frank sin prestar atención a los dos aurores que acababan de aparecerse para llevarse al mortífago encadenado.

— Alastor Moody tratando de relajar el ambiente con bromas. ¿Será posible que la situación sea peor de lo que imaginaba?

—Mucho peor.


	6. Deducciones

El salón está en penumbra. Una débil vela es lo único que da algo de luz en la habitación. El ambiente es tenso entre los ocupantes. Frank y Alice Longbottom miran a Alastor Moody sin saber muy bien de qué hablar. Lo ocurrido minutos antes casi en la entrada de su casa los tiene ahora trastornados por los posibles significados ocultos que se les escapan. O al menos que Alastor se guarda para no revelarlo antes de que llegue Albus.

Alice no para de moverse incomoda en el sillón mientras mira de reojo hacia el techo como si pudiera ver a través del mismo. Frank la observa sin saber muy bien que hacer, lo único que se le ocurre es levantar su brazo y acunarla en su pecho. En el momento en el que Alice toca el pecho de su marido parece tranquilizarse. Frank nota como el pulso de Alice va haciéndose cada vez más lento y su respiración se normaliza, aunque sigue mirando al techo de vez en cuando con una expresión de miedo y desesperación.

Alastor se levanta con energía de su asiento en la butaca más cercana a la chimenea y se mueve cojeando hasta la ventana. La cortina está echada aunque el edificio entero este bajo un encantamiento desilusionador. Alastor echa la cortina a un lado con un dedo mientras mira con atención en ambas direcciones. La calle está totalmente vacía, no parece haber rastro de nada ni de nadie. Su expresión preocupada no cambia cuando vuelve a su asiento, se le ha erizado el vello de la nuca. Siente como si alguien le estuviera observando desde las sombras.

La chimenea empieza a crepitar, primero de forma imperceptible, poco a poco gana intensidad mientras pequeñas chispas saltan entre la madera carbonizada y la ceniza. Un humo gris verdoso empieza a elevarse formando espirales. Una llamarada verde engulle la chimenea entera. Una figura alta y encorvada en extremo aparece girando sin parar entre las llamas. Lentamente las llamas se apagan y la figura sale de la chimenea irguiéndose y mostrando un hombre alto, de larga barba blanca y sombrero picudo. Sus ojos azul intenso miraban por encima de unas gafas de media luna que colgaban de su nariz torcida.

Albus Dumbledore miró a los presentes con detenimiento antes de sonreír con cansancio y ademán tranquilizador. Su mirada se detuvo entonces en Alastor y se tornó serio.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Alastor?

—Problemas. He capturado a Barty Crouch Jr. en esta misma calle hará escasos minutos. Parece ser que Voldemort ha puesto a los Longbottom en su punto de mira.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Podría ser que quisiera escalar entre los mortifagos y por eso nos buscaba. —preguntó Frank sin dejar de abrazar a Alice.

—Estaba completamente destrozado por dentro. Solo los Lestrange serían capaces de hacer algo así por ganarse la admiración de Voldemort. Cualquier otro habría guardado cama durante semanas. Si estaba aquí es porque se lo han ordenado y si no sabía qué hacía, solo que debía encontrar la casa de los Longbottom es que se lo ha encargado Voldemort. —contestó Alastor sin apartar la vista de Albus quien se mantenía en silencio y con la cabeza agachada. — ¿Albus?

—El joven Crouch está camino de Azkaban, supongo. —dijo con tono tranquilo mientras se colocaba bien sus gafas. Miró a Alice quien seguía abrazada a su marido sin quitar la vista del techo. — Alice, querida. ¿Me harías un té con miel? La última vez me quede con ganas de una segunda taza de ese maravilloso té que preparas. —Su sonrisa parecía eliminar de un plumazo toda la tensión del ambiente, como si un aura de tranquilidad le cubriera y se extendiera al resto de presentes. Alice bajó la mirada y asintió rápidamente antes de levantarse y desaparecer por la puerta.

—Dudo que ese mocoso inepto sea el único. —masculló Moody volviendo a la ventana para mirar de nuevo.

— Trabajaba solo, Alastor. —afirmó Albus con seguridad. —Tom nunca se atrevería a que se extendiera la información. Intuye que nuestra red de informantes es más amplia de lo que parece. Dudo que airease demasiado esto.

—Y con esto, ¿A qué nos referimos? —preguntó Frank visiblemente preocupado. Se había levantado y agarraba con fuerza la varita dentro del bolsillo.

—Voldemort os ha marcado, sois sus próximas víctimas, o al menos las más importantes. Vuestro hijo incluido. —contestó Albus.

En ese instante se escuchó el ruido de algo rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Los tres magos se dieron la vuelta como un relámpago, empuñando sus varitas en alto. Alice se tapaba la boca sin articular palabra. Le temblaba el labio y sus ojos llorosos estaban a punto de derramar un mar de lágrimas. A sus pies toda una vajilla de porcelana se hallaba convertida en añicos y bañada por un té oscuro que a la luz que se filtraba de la calle parecía sangre.

—No pienso permitir que nada te pase, ni a ti ni a nuestro hijo. —prometió Frank corriendo a abrazar y consolar a su esposa.

—Nuestro pequeño…, apenas ha llegado a este mundo y… ese… ese sádico quiere matarlo. ¿Por qué? —Alice hipaba mientras contenía las lágrimas y sus emociones se turbaban a la furia que solo una madre conoce. —Qué se atreva a poner un solo pie en esta casa. Le mandare a Azkaban convertido en un jarrón. —Sus ojos chispeaban entre las lágrimas y la rabia.

—Tengo mis razones para creer que Voldemort piensa que vuestro hijo es una amenaza muy grave a su poder. —explicó Dumbledore a la pregunta de Alice mientras reparaba la vajilla de té y se preparaba una taza. Se la ofreció a Alice quien la cogió con ambas manos y el cálido aroma de la miel pareció tranquilizarla.

— ¿Qué razones, Albus? —inquirió Moody sin dejar de mirar por la ventana con el ceño fruncido.

—Es pronto para revelarlas, Alastor. Es necesario que investigue a fondo este asunto, pero puedo deciros sin temor a equivocarme que os persigue por Neville. Debemos empezar de inmediato a reubicaros constantemente. Al menos hasta que podamos crear un encantamiento Fidelio sin levantar sospechas.

—Preparare las maletas —comentó Frank saliendo de la habitación casi corriendo. Alice se dejo caer en el sofá, aun con la taza humeante entre las manos. Dumbledore se sentó a su lado y poso su mano en el brazo de ella.

—Hare todo lo que esté en mi mano para protegerla, Alice. No permitiré que intenten matar a mis alumnos. —dijo Albus con tono suave pero cargado de energía y determinación. Una sonrisa fugaz terminó con la frase que hizo que Alice riera de forma cansada y ronca.

—No me preocupa mi vida, Dumbledore. Me preocupa la de mi hijo. ¿Qué clase de vida tendrá si es perseguido constantemente? Va a vivir de forma atropellada, siempre moviéndose sin poder considerar ningún sitio como un hogar. No quiero que mi hijo viva sin saber lo que es tener amigos. Pero tampoco quiero que muera sin haber vivido. No sé que debería hacer, ¿Qué haría una madre en mi situación? —preguntó Alice mirando los ojos azules de Dumbledore. El anciano le sonrió, como acostumbraba a sonreír cuando estaban en Hogwarts. La sonrisa que delata que ha encontrado algo interesante.

—Una madre en tu situación haría exactamente lo mismo que estás haciendo, Alice. Ahora debemos concentrarnos en manteneros a salvo, a los tres. Ya tendrás tiempo para pensar cuando hayamos habilitado un lugar seguro. Allí descubrirás que la maternidad no tiene caminos ni respuestas fáciles pero tampoco querrás tenerlos. —Respondió Dumbledore levantándose. La chimenea lanzó una llamarada verde. —Me pondré a trabajar de inmediato. Alastor, ¿Te importaría?

—En absoluto, me quedaré hasta que tenga noticias. —asintió Moody despegándose de la ventana para despedirse de Dumbledore. — No tardes. No me gusta la forma en la que se mueven ciertas nubes.

—Alice. —llamó Dumbledore mientras se volvía a introducir entre las llamas. La mujer de cabello corto le miró con sus ojos cafés almendrados— Tú hijo hará grandes cosas, no tardarás en verlo.

—No me hace falta verlo. Sé que hará grandes cosas, ya ha hecho grandes cosas: Ser mi hijo.


	7. La Voz del Dementor

La habitación estaba presidida por un gigantesco ventanal con vistas a un jardín cuidado con una fuente muy ornamentada en el centro. La luz de la luna brillaba con fuerza sobre el agua cristalina de la fuente y atravesaba la lluvia artificial que creaban sus chorros, formando hermosos arcoíris que se solapaban unos encima de otros, pero con tonos muy oscuros y apenas visibles. Los rosales que recorrían la circunferencia de la fuente resplandecían gracias al roció propiciado por la humedad reinante.

Sin embargo nadie prestaba atención a ese despliegue natural de belleza. En la habitación, iluminada con el resplandor plateado de la Luna, solo hay una persona. Aunque el termino criatura se acerca más a la verdad. Un Dementor se desliza entre los muebles sin hacer un solo ruido. Un leve siseo demuestra que respira, olisqueando el ambiente. La madera de la chimenea cruje hasta romperse, hace unos minutos había un poderoso fuego crepitando pero la presencia del Dementor enfrió tanto el aire que la madera se congelo a pesar de estar siendo consumida por las llamas. Ahora se rompe lentamente a más fría se vuelve hasta convertirse en un amasijo de cristales de serrín.

Los Dementores no son seres expresivos, con una apariencia cercana a un alma en pena nadie ha sido capaz de descifrar si son capaces de tener emociones o por el contrario son simplemente animales instintivos. Sin embargo ahora se siente el enfado y la impaciencia en el ambiente, como si el Dementor a falta de voz usara las propias emociones para comunicarse de forma involuntaria.

Una puerta al fondo de la habitación se abre de golpe y el Dementor se vuelve a su anfitrión. Un hombre alto, de ojos rojos, y fisionomía esquelética, le mira con una sonrisa siniestra. Voldemort caminó sin prisa por la habitación. Se regocijó en la exasperación que transmitía su invitado. Pocas veces podía disfrutar de tener un Dementor al que manejar y con el que jugar a su antojo.

Seres inexpresivos por naturaleza, pero en la presencia de Voldemort se turban incómodos. El Señor Tenebroso no puede sino sentirse halagado de surtir tal efecto en los Dementores, halagado y fascinado a la vez por esa reacción tan cercana al miedo en seres que son por definición: puro miedo.

Voldemort desvió sus ojos a la chimenea y observó cómo los leños se desintegraban poco a poco a causa del hielo producido por el dementor. Su varita surgió de entre los pliegues de su larga túnica y una llamarada azul celeste cubrió los troncos y volvió a encenderlos con un chisporroteo y una nube densa de vapor blanco.

El Dementor se alejó del fuego sin apartar la mirada de Voldemort que volvía a prestarle toda su atención. El mago se colocó justo delante del fuego haciendo casi imposible el poder mirarle directamente, incluso el propio dementor, que no tenía ojos, parecía no poder mirarle durante mucho tiempo.

—Espero que hayáis considerado seriamente mi invitación a uniros a mis filas. —La voz fría de Voldemort no causo ningún halo de neblina a pesar del ambiente helador. El Dementor se acercó rápidamente, levitando sobre los pocos muebles que había entre ambos.

Comenzó a girar alrededor de Voldemort, primero de forma lenta deslizando sus dedos putrefactos y llenos de pústulas por la túnica del mago. Luego más rápido, su respiración se aceleró, parecía una tos seca y desagradable. Un segundo y salió volando hasta el ventanal donde se paró. Colocó su mano descarnada sobre el cristal. Una telaraña de hielo se extendió rápidamente por el cristal donde extraños dibujos comenzaron a definirse usando la opacidad variable del propio hielo.

Voldemort mostró sus dientes blancos y perfectos, sus ojos destilaban satisfacción y crueldad. En tres minutos el enorme ventanal se había convertido en un letrero de hielo. Había que entender el lenguaje primitivo al que funcionaban los dementores, algo que Voldemort dominaba desde hacía años gracias a una serie de libros robados de Hogwarts. La traducción más cercana a un idioma entendible sería: "_Nosotros obedeceremos. Nosotros lucharemos bajo tu mando. Ordena, señala y nuestra hambre consumirá a vuestros enemigos. Déjanos consumir cuanto queramos y seremos fieles."_

—Perfecto. —siseó Voldemort, cavilando ya sobre su nueva incorporación a la causa. —Infestar Londres, quiero que hundáis esa ciudad en la amargura de la soledad y la tristeza infinita. Consumir toda la felicidad y esperanza de la ciudad. Hacerlo y muy pronto podréis alimentaros del mundo.

El cristal reventó hacia fuera con la última silaba de Voldemort. El Dementor se escabulló en la noche hasta no dejar rastro. Pronto compartiría las nuevas órdenes con el resto de sus congéneres. Voldemort observó el jardín durante unos segundos antes de reparar mágicamente la ventana. Se sentía poderoso, siempre se sentía así pero en ese momento la sensación de tener una fuerza de la naturaleza bajo su control era indescriptible y satisfactoria.

Pero otros asuntos más importantes y apremiantes le llamaban. Algo que debía hacer antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Pero algo le decía que ya era demasiado tarde. Dio un latigazo con la varita y las puertas se abrieron de par en par dejándole pasar, para después cerrarse de un portazo. Vio colgando del techo a uno de sus mortifagos. Su túnica le tapaba la cara y solo unos murmullos se escuchaban bajo la tela.

Voldemort se puso justo frente al mortifago y agarró con fuerza la túnica, tirando de ella hasta arrancarla y arrojarla a una esquina. Barty Crouch Jr. le miraba con los ojos llorosos y saltones. Tenía la boca amordazada con su propia varita atada a una cuerda.

—Eres una decepción. Esperaba grandes cosas de un chico con un padre tan importante. Sin embargo me has fallado en la primera misión que te encomiendo. —Voldemort empezó a caminar en círculos cogiendo la varita de Barty para que él girase ingrávido y siguiera mirándole. — ¿Sabes el esfuerzo que he dedicado en las últimas horas para evitar que te llevarán a Azkaban? He perdido a dos mortifagos, no eran una maravilla pero cumplían órdenes. No como tú. —Las fosas nasales de Voldemort se ensancharon y su rostro se tenso, tratando de impedir que la ira le contagiase. — Tú tarea era sencilla. Confirmar que los Longbottom vivían en esa calle. Y me fallaste. —Barty se revolvió tratando de hablar. Voldemort tiró de la varita hasta romperla. Barty gritó de dolor mientras la boca le sangraba y humeaba. Los pedazos de la varita cayeron al suelo con un rastro de humo plateado y chispas amarillas.

—Mi señor, Alastor Moody estaba esperándome. No fue…—Un nuevo gritó de angustia evito que Barty terminara la frase. La varita de Voldemort se clavaba en el costado desnudo de Barty, el cual no tardó en empezar a desprenderse como si su piel fuera pergamino quemado.

—No me gustan las escusas, Barty. Si he evitado tú encarcelamiento no es más que simple beneficio. Mi beneficio. Aun puedes ser útil y bajo ningún concepto permitiría que los aurores te interrogaran. Bastante daño has hecho ya dejándote atrapar en esa calle por ese carcamal. —Voldemort miró arriba y agito la varita haciendo que Barty se golpeara la cabeza cuando dejo de flotar.

—Mi señor. Gracias, mi señor. —exclamó Barty arrastrándose para besar los zapatos de Voldemort. El señor Tenebroso le pateó la cara con fuerza hasta romperle la nariz.

—Tu castigo aun no ha terminado, inútil. —siseó con furia Voldemort mientras se alejaba asqueado de la tos sanguinolenta del mortifago. — Déjame presentarte a una nueva amiga que encontré en un viaje reciente. —Una sonrisa burlona mostró todos sus dientes afilados. Meció con ternura la varita para abrir una ventana del jardín y luego de forma enérgica izó a Barty para que se pusiera en pie. El joven se agarraba con una mano el pecho y con la otra la nariz mientras hacía equilibrios para que su pierna mala no le hiciera caer.

La ventana abierta dejaba entrar el rítmico trinar de los grillos y algo mucho más terrorífico. Barty contempló estupefacto como una colosal serpiente multicolor se deslizaba por el borde de la ventana. Sacaba la lengua lentamente, como si disfrutara del olor y lo catase como un buen vino. Sus ojos verdes, separados por dos rendijas negras le clavaban la mirada a Barty con voracidad.

—Esta es Nagini. Ha resultado ser mucho mejor mortifago que la mayoría de serviles gusanos que trabajáis para mí. Y estoy tentado de otorgarle tu carne y tu sangre como premio. Muy tentado, tengo muy presente que podrías volver a suponerme un dolor de cabeza y no puedo tolerar eso. Pero ahora estoy compasivo. Logra dar cinco pasos cojeando sobre la pierna derecha sin caerte y Nagini tendrá que alimentarse de algún ratón. —la serpiente bufó enojada. Se enrolló en sí misma y miró a Barty con expectación.

El joven sabía que no le quedaba otra salida. Tragó saliva intentando contener las lágrimas de dolor. Lentamente fue apoyando el pie derecho sobre el suelo. Cada nimio movimiento se convertía en una tortura, toda su pierna estaba agarrotada por las heridas sufridas y cuando apoyó toda la planta del pie se dio cuenta de lo difícil que sería dar un paso, no era capaz de imaginarse dar cinco saltos apoyándose únicamente en esa pierna fracturada. Sin embargo lo intentó.

Levantó la pierna sana y con impulsó dio un pequeño saltó. Al principio tuvo un destelló de esperanza cuando notó el dolor desaparecer ligeramente. Luego fue un descenso a los infiernos. El pie golpeo el suelo de madera, una ola arrasadora ascendió por la pierna. Era como recibir un latigazo que te obliga a tirarte al suelo, pero sabiendo que el mismo está cubierto de clavos y que caer significa desangrarse.

La sangre volvió a paladearse en su lengua, se había mordido la mejilla hasta arrancársela y apenas lo notaba. La mirada se le emborronó por las lágrimas pero no dudo en coger impulso de nuevo. Si caía o se desmayaba del dolor, todo el esfuerzo se iría en balde. El segundo salto fue peor que el primero. Sintió como el hueso se salía de su sitió por la fractura y le desgarraba la pierna. Volvió a saltar, esta vez el hueso salió atravesando la carne como un cuchillo oxidado y romo.

Barty gritó, gritó de tal forma que sus oídos solo captaban un agudo pitido y sus ojos solo veían sombras toscas sobre un fondo negro. Pero era capaz de imaginar la sonrisa burlona y satisfecha de Voldemort. En esos momentos se vio suplicando porque hubiera sido Bellatrix la que hubiera impartido su castigo. Habría sido más doloroso pero también se habría desmayado y no habría sentencia automática de muerte por eso.

Levantó el brazo y se lo mordió tratando de alejar el dolor. El olor metálico se mezclo con el salitre de sus lágrimas mientras se mezclaban ambos fluidos en su brazo, que estaba empezando a sangrar por su mordisco pero que Barty no sentía en absoluto. Otro saltó y casi cayó de bruces porque su pierna se sustentaba en el aire por culpa del hueso roto. Sin saber ya que hacía o porque lo hacía se agarró la punta de hueso que sobresalía y apretó con fuerza hacia el interior mientras saltaba una última vez.

Quedo anclado al suelo con el quinto impacto. Durante unos segundos dejo de sentir nada, solo sabía que había logrado sobrevivir a la prueba. Ni siquiera notó como el hueso de la pierna le había atravesado la mano. Empezó a reírse a carcajadas sin poder ni querer evitarlo. Cayó de rodillas cinco segundos después mientras se agarraba el estomago y se revolvía en una orgía de risas enloquecidas.

Voldemort sonrió satisfecho, algo que Nagini con compartía pues silbó con furia antes de salir de nuevo por la ventana.

—Acaba de ganarse una segunda oportunidad, Barty Crouch.


	8. Temporada de Conejos

Los juncos se mecían con la brisa de finales de verano. El suelo, un limo oscuro y pegajoso, engullía las botas de Barty Crouch Sénior. Era difícil moverse en ese terreno, pero era el punto ideal desde el que aguardar a la presa. Su varita dio un ligero chasquido y una forma etérea surgió de su punta hasta alzar el vuelo. Un pato marrón con el vientre blanco descendió hasta el lago que había a unos metros de distancia y allí se quedó nadando y llamando de vez en cuando a sus congéneres.

Barty sonrió, con la trampa ya tendida solo tenía que tener paciencia. Virtud que sus años en el juego de la política han ayudado a forjar hasta lo indecible. Se acuclilló lentamente sin hacer ruido. Hincó la rodilla que se hundió en el fango pero no le dio importancia. Desde esa posición no le podían ver pero el si veía claramente su señuelo mágico.

Durante las siguientes horas se dejó seducir por el silencio, solo roto por el gorjeo estridente del señuelo y alguna contestación tardía y lejana de su pariente real. La brisa ceso a última hora de la tarde y el zumbido de los insectos se hizo cada vez más insoportable. Crouch miraba con amargura su señuelo inútil. Golpeaba impaciente la varita contra el muslo, provocando chispas rojas que se zambullían en el humedal con un chisporroteó y una nube de vapor.

Entonces vio como una bandada de patos descendía hasta su señuelo y amerizaban en el lago con elegancia y coordinación. Crouch sonrió triunfante mientras apuntaba con su varita. Tenía enfilado un gran ejemplar que sería una delicia de colocar en su despacho. Tal vez con las alas extendidas. Incluso podría ponerlo en el ministerio, eso les enseñaría a sus subordinados como se hacían las cosas. Paciencia. Perseverancia y nada de titubeos.

Se mojó los labios con la lengua, tantas horas de espera le habían secado la garganta. No quería dejar escapar la presa del día por un problema vocal. Sus labios se abrieron y silaba a silaba iba sellando el destino de aquella ave, que sin saberlo se había puesto en el punto de mira del Director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Y futuro Ministro de Magia de Inglaterra si todo iba como había planeado.

Barty disfrutó el momento, sentía de nuevo el poder que le llenaba cada vez que dictaba sentencia. Era excitante.

—Nunca hubiera imaginado que la persona que más torturas, muertes y condenas imparte necesitara de más sangre en sus manos aparte de las que cae durante sus horas de trabajo. —Gritó a pleno pulmón una persona tras él. Los pájaros espantados huyeron en desbandada. Bartemius sin saber a qué apuntar lanzó furioso varios hechizos errándolos todos.

Se dio la vuelta con dificultad y violencia, de tal forma que tuvo que ser sujetado por el inoportuno visitante para que no cayera de cara sobre el barro. Se encontró de frente con la sonrisa burlona de James Potter. Barty frunció los labios intentando controlar las ideas que pululaban por su mente en ese instante.

—James Potter, el valeroso Auror que siempre consigue que el ministerio se llene de papeleo por su culpa. —Escupió las palabras. No le gustaba Potter, era demasiado temperamental y en cualquier circunstancia habría sido despedido en el acto. Crouch lo habría mandado encerrar por su incompetencia. Pero Potter tenía contactos, su familia era rica e influyente, Dumbledore respondía por él y el ministro parecía obcecado en convertirle en el Jefe de Aurores más joven de la historia.

—Siempre es un placer escuchar sus cumplidos, Señor Crouch. —Sus gestos sacaban de quicio a Crouch. James se intentó peinar su cabello pero este volvió a erizarse, casi parecía que James lo hiciera a propósito porque sabía cuan molesto era para ciertas personas.

— ¿A qué debo esta intromisión tan inoportuna?—preguntó Barty limpiándose el pantalón de barro y ajustando la ropa de caza para parecer lo más autoritario posible, y a pesar de ser más bajito que Potter, lograba imponer el suficiente respeto para sentirse superior a él.

—En realidad llevo un rato aquí, solo esperaba molestar lo mínimo posible y hace unos instantes vi el momento indicado para no alterar su itinerario de caza. —respondió con una chulería que no dejaba ver delante de su esposa.

—Vaya al grano, Potter. —exigió levantando la voz más de lo que pretendía.

— ¿Por qué ha denegado a mi sección la autorización para introducir a su hijo en el listado de mortifagos conocidos? —Toda infantilidad reinante en el semblante de James desapareció en un suspiro y sus gafas descendieron por el puente de la nariz hasta hacerle parecer una versión joven de Dumbledore.

—Mi hijo no es un mortifago. Jamás ha sido un mortifago. Y jamás lo será. Me niego a introducirlo en la lista sin pruebas contundentes. —La irritación en su voz iba en aumento, junto a un tic en su ojo izquierdo muestra de lo férreo que era su autocontrol.

— ¿Le parece poco contundente el testimonio de doce aurores y de Alastor Moody? —inquirió dando un paso adelante y poniéndose frente a frente a Barty, obligándole a alzar la mirada.

— ¿Sé refiere a una docena de aurores novatos recién salidos de la academia y que fueron atacados por mortifagos antes de que se les tomara declaración sobre mi hijo? No puedo tomar por valido el testimonio de unos jóvenes irresponsables que pueden estar bajo la maldición imperio.

—Solo cuando le conviene puede hacer eso ¿Verdad? —Barty obvió ese comentario con una sacudida furiosa.

—Y Alastor Moody está siendo investigado de forma interna por su comportamiento errático. No confiaré en la palabra de un loco. Y si no tiene más pruebas, haga el favor de marcharse y dejar de manchar mi apellido con esas acusaciones hacia mi hijo.

— ¿Y qué me dice de la declaración bajo los efectos del veritaserum de los dos mortifagos capturados durante la huida de su hijo? —preguntó James colocándose las gafas en su sitio. Sabía de antemano que no cedería pero le gustaba molestar lo máximo posible, sobre todo si era Barty Crouch Sr. quien soportaba el incordio.

—Está más que demostrado que esa poción puede ser eludida. Puede ser una estratagema del enemigo para desacreditarme públicamente y perder el favor del pueblo. Potter, debería pensar en el bien de su país antes de lanzar acusaciones sin fundamento. No podemos debilitar a nuestra mejor arma contra los mortifagos. —James se frotó los ojos sin poder creerse del todo lo que acababa de pasar. Crouch le hablaba como si estuviera en una conferencia de prensa. Odiaba la política.

— ¿Usted? Nuestra mejor arma contra los mortifagos es usted. Entiendo. Por esa regla de tres, Voldemort es nuestra mejor arma también.

— ¡NO SE ATREVA A DECIR ESE NOMBRE! —exclamó encolerizado Barty apuntándole con la varita. —Ese nombre está prohibido y usted lo sabe. Haré constar su desobediencia civil por este acto, no le quepa duda. Ahora márchese antes de que considere emitir una orden de captura y ejecución con su nombre. —James le miró desafiante pero al final se rindió y levantó la mirada hacia el lago.

—Está bien, ¡SEÑOR!— La voz amplificada mágicamente de James tronó en los alrededores asustando a todas las presas en kilómetros a la redonda. —Buena caza. —dijo a modo de despedida mientras se desaparecía con una sonrisa burlona.

Barty miró el cielo tratando de serenarse de aquella charla. Negaba con la cabeza con furia. Escuchó el alteó rápido de algo que pasaba a su lado y como un relámpago lanzó un látigo de luz roja contra lo que había captado su atención. Vio, satisfecho, como el agua se enturbiaba de escarlata mientras algunas plumas se mecían y danzaban en la superficie.

El pato aún tenía espasmos cuando Barty lo recogió y se lo colgó en la cintura. Al menos no se iba a casa con las manos completamente vacías.


	9. Primeras Palabras

La mansión Black fue de las pocas que sobrevivió a los bombardeos durante la segunda Guerra Mundial. Durante esos años, la mayor parte de la población mágica decidió trasladarse a poblaciones enteramente mágicas para poder protegerse de forma más eficaz sin necesidad de preocuparse por el acta de secreto mágico. Sin embargo tanto la familia Malfoy como la familia Black declinaron la opción. No tolerarían que sus mansiones, casas y otras propiedades fueran arrasadas por armamento muggle.

Usando sus contactos en las altas esferas del ministerio de magia lograron un permiso especial. No solo protegieron, de forma demasiado obvia, sus residencias particulares. También se encargaron que nada cercano fuera destruido por los bombarderos. No fue caridad, simplemente no querían que el humo y el polvo les empañaran los cristales. Y a pesar de resultar vergonzosamente obvió no tuvieron reparo en generar escudos mágicos. Escudos que fueron vistos por numerosos soldados que patrullaban para alertar del inminente ataque alemán.

Esto provocó una serie de alertas del servicio de aurores para desmemoriar a cientos de personas solo por la arrogancia y el poder de unos pocos privilegiados demasiado obcecados en su superioridad como para pararse a pensar en lo que sería más aconsejable o llevadero. Sin embargo ninguna de esas personas tuvo amonestación por estos sucesos acaecidos entre 1940 y 1944.

Y ahora casi cuarenta años después la mansión más grande y que más controversias causo en su día ha desaparecido a pesar de no recibir ni un solo ataque directo. De pronto de la noche a la mañana la gente dejo de verla, y nadie reparó en esa peculiaridad.

La mansión, junto a las doce hectáreas de terreno ajardinado, había sido embrujada. Bajo el hechizo fidelio permanecía oculta al mundo. A ojos de cualquier viandante solo era un gran bosque con una vaya de tres metros rodeándolo. Esta ilusión era de vital importancia para las tres personas que la habitaban.

Lord Voldemort se había asegurado de que fuera totalmente inexpugnable haciéndola imposible de encontrar. Había pasado siete años en Hogwarts. Años que utilizo sabiamente. Se había ocupado de memorizar todos y cada uno de los libros de su basta biblioteca y entre ellos se encontraba una descripción detallada de las barreras que rodeaban la escuela. Barreras replicadas en la mansión para su seguridad. Necesitaba un lugar seguro en el que descansar y organizar su ejército. Y pensar, su futuro residía en lo que guardaban esas paredes. Cientos de planes de refuerzo.

Hacia años, cuando aún se creía imparable, había aprendido la lección. Un enfrentamiento con Nagini casi le cuesta la vida. La primera vez que encontró a la serpiente, que ahora le acompañaba siempre, no fue precisamente un encuentro amistoso. Nagini se abalanzo sobre él, intento asesinarle con su veneno y ni siquiera hablando en parsel logró calmarla. Se defendió y fue cuando iba a matarla cuando esta se agachó. No para pedir clemencia sino para dar una muestra de respeto a su nuevo amo. Aquel que la había derrotado en combate singular.

Nagini era una extraña serpiente, una que no se volvería a ver en la Tierra pero ligada a un turbio pasado que ni siquiera Voldemort logró discernir. Lo único que saco de aquel enfrentamiento, a parte de la lealtad de la serpiente, fue su propia debilidad mortal. Podía fallar, podía morir a pesar de sus intentos de evitarlo.

Y entonces comenzaron los preparativos. Los planes de los planes de los planes. Cada escenario que estudiaba tenía un plan de refuerzo. Se había asegurado de que ningún ser, hombre o bestia fuera capaz de arrancar su alma de esta vida. Tenía muy claro que su futuro era gobernar el mundo y no podía permitir que un descuido o su propia arrogancia le hicieran caer. Se estaba preparando incluso para luchar contra sí mismo, contra la insensatez de la arrogancia de quien cree ser el mejor del mundo.

Sin duda alguna era el mago más extraordinario de la historia pero no podía permitirse el lujo de que esa superioridad le cegara. Había estudiado demasiado bien la historia para saber que los grandes hombres caían presa de hombres menores e insignificantes. Él no podía permitirse caer. No iba a dejar el mundo en manos de seres inferiores. Ese poder solo podía poseerlo alguien especial y Lord Voldemort era ese alguien.

Por eso la Mansión Black está bajo una potente serie de hechizos. Por eso Bellatrix vuelve a apellidarse Black. Y por eso una niña de no más de dos años está jugando con un sonajero a los pies de Lord Voldemort.

Elizabeth Black agitaba fuertemente su sonajero rojo mientras reía dulcemente. Sus primeros dientes sobresalían ligeramente cada vez que se reía e intentaba morder el juguete. Tras ella, Voldemort la observaba con curiosidad. Sentado en una butaca en una esquina oscura de la habitación. Elizabeth le daba la espalda mientras miraba a su madre que se mantenía en pie a unos metros de ella con una sonrisa orgullosa y expectativa.

Entonces la puerta crujió mientras se abría, Nagini entró reptándose por el suelo. Sacaba la lengua lentamente con un siseo profundo y apagado. Ladeó la cabeza hacia su amo quien solamente asintió. La gigantesca serpiente siguió acercándose a la pequeña niña hasta que estuvo a escasos centímetros de ella. Empezó a elevarse del suelo hasta tener su cabeza a la altura de la de Elizabeth quien aún le daba la espalda y reía con el sonido de su sonajero que ocultaba el siseo de la sierpe.

Nagini abrió sus mandíbulas, mostrando dos poderosos colmillos rodeados de una hilera de dientes afilados y resplandecientes de una baba venenosa. Se retiró lentamente para dar una estocada mortal, como un latigazo se lanzó hacia delante a una velocidad increíble. Justo antes de llegar a morder a Elizabeth, esta se dio la vuelta y la golpeó con el sonajero que se partió. Nagini salió despedida, envuelta en humo verde, contra la pared.

Enfurecida siseó y se lanzó de nuevo contra Elizabeth quien alzó su mano regordeta, tocando el hocico seco y escamoso de la serpiente y deteniéndola en seco. Flotando ingrávida. Bellatrix rió como una histérica mientras veía a su hija manipular a Nagini como si fuera un juguete. Voldemort si embargo era más cauto y se guardaba sus impresiones, pero dejó escapar una sonrisa rápida y fría.

En ese instante la puerta entreabierta se abrió de golpe dejando ver una figura monstruosa. Un hombre cubierto de pelo grueso y grisáceo, demasiado pelo para ser natural. Sus dientes sobresalían prominentemente dándole un aspecto fiero, al igual que sus ojos inyectados en sangre y siempre alerta. Su nariz no paraba de resoplar como si olfateara el aire como un sabueso. Voldemort se puso en pie con rapidez complacido de la oportunidad que tendría ahora. Se mantuvo en la sombra mientras Greyback entraba en la habitación sin percatarse de su presencia.

Greyback al ver a la niña no pudo resistirse a su afición y se acercó con curiosidad. Saludo con un gruñido a Bellatrix solo porque sabía que no debía estar a malas con ella, pero su atención estaba totalmente centrada en la niña que jugueteaba con Nagini como si fuera una mascota más.

—Hola, pequeña niñita. ¿Qué hace un bocado tan suculento jugando con un animal tan peligroso? —preguntó Greyback salivando en exceso y relamiéndose de la emoción. Elizabeth con sus grandes ojos azules dejó de prestar atención a la serpiente y le miró. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de bostezar y seguir jugando con Nagini. Sus rizos pelirrojos cayeron grácilmente tapándole el rostro. —Es de mala educación no mirar a tus mayores. Creo que mereces un castigo, y se cual darte. —Greyback mostró sus dientes sin molestarse en mantener su saliva dentro de la boca. Parecía un perro rabioso a punto de atacar.

Acercó sus manos peludas a Elizabeth con intención de izarla del suelo y dejarle un par de cicatrices que no olvidaría nunca. No llego ni a rozarla.

—_Mata_ —siseó Elizabeth en un lenguaje indescifrable para Greyback pero claro como el agua para Nagini y para Voldemort quien sonríe victorioso.

Nagini rugió abriendo la boca y lanzándose contra Greyback quien antes de poder reaccionar ya estaba totalmente inmovilizado por el cuerpo de Nagini que le estaba constriñendo con una fuerza aplastante. Nagini iba a realizar su golpe mortal y alimentarse de una vez esa noche.

—_Nagini, para. Deja a nuestro invitado y ve a cazar algún elfo. _—ordenó Voldemort mientras se acercaba a Greyback quien le miraba entre confuso y furioso pero sabiendo que debía contenerse ante el Señor Tenebroso. —Espero que traigas buenas noticias, Greyback. Sino, dejare que Elizabeth y Nagini jueguen contigo como iban a hacer hace un momento. —la voz de Voldemort, desprovista de toda emoción salvo de la amenaza tristemente velada, no permitía entrever cuan orgulloso estaba ahora mismo de su plan. Miró a Bellatrix por encima del hombro de Greyback. —Bellatrix, llévate a la joven Black a otra habitación.

Bellatrix asintió con vehemencia antes de coger a la niña y marcharse con una reverencia y una sonrisa complaciente y sincera. Voldemort en ese momento invitó a Greyback a tomar asiento mientras el permanecía en pie y dando vueltas a su alrededor. Algo que desagrado al licántropo aunque tuvo que soportarlo.

—Los clanes del norte y el este me son leales y son leales a la causa, mi señor. —explicó Greyback claramente irritado por tener que usar un lenguaje más complejo que el de los gruñidos y las amenazas. —Las manadas dispersas por el sur y el oeste están demasiado desorganizadas para ser una amenaza pero iré este mes a recordarle a sus líderes quien es el macho alfa.

—No me interesan tus opas al poder de esos sucios perros de presa, Greyback. Solo quiero una confirmación. ¿Estarán listos para el combate en mi nombre? —preguntó Voldemort apoyándose en el respaldo de la butaca en la que estaba Greyback. Sus dedos largos y esqueléticos parecían arañas sobre los hombros del licántropo.

—A partir de este viernes empezarán las matanzas como usted pidió, y a cambio esperamos la protección prometida. Y yo quiero vía libre. — Voldemort no solía tolerar ese tono con nadie, pero se lo permitía a Greyback. Era un animal y los animales no admiten las sutilidades del liderazgo humano. Debía ser más permisivo con la hosquedad y rudeza de Greyback a la vez que mantenía claro quién era el dueño de quien.

—Greyback podrás rasgar, morder, perseguir, comerte e incluso bañarte en la sangre de todo niño muggle, squib o traidor siempre que antes acates todas mis órdenes. No te permitiré que hagas daño a los sangre limpia, son un bien muy preciado. Ahora no eres más que un perro vagabundo, te voy a poner una correa, Greyback y la vas a aceptar porque sabes que te conviene más que ir por libre y enfrentarte a los dos bandos. Así que tenlo muy claro, soy tu dueño, y harás todo lo que pida. A cambio te dejare alimentarte de quien te plazca. Como si quieres crear un ejército de licántropos con toda la escoria muggle del país. Pero en cuanto note que te desvías o incumples cualquier orden, aunque sea que no me traigas las zapatillas, me encargaré de que os extingáis como alimañas. —Cualquier persona normal habría levantado la voz y mostrado alguna emoción amenazadora y hostil con aquellas palabras, Voldemort sin embargo hablaba con un tono neutro y monocorde aterrador. No había pizca de emoción en su voz. Greyback respiraba rápidamente con furia pero asintió antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta.

—Tendrá a su perro de presa, señor. Pero recuerde alimentarlo bien. —espetó furioso y sin pensar.

—Greyback, sal por el jardín. Eres un perro, es tu sitió. —ordenó Voldemort con la misma frialdad cómo si le diera absolutamente igual. Greyback torció el gesto y gruñó quedamente. Bajó la cabeza, derrotado, e hizo lo que le ordenaba.

Voldemort vio cómo se alejaba por el sendero que llevaba al bosquecillo tras la mansión. Los licántropos eran impredecibles, al igual que los dementores y la mayor parte de fuerzas no-humanas a las que estaba reclutando. Pero era solo fachada. Todo es controlable, pero nadie era tan valiente o astuto como para encontrar la solución. Él sí. Había averiguado como tentar y doblegar a los guardianes de Azkaban. Y ahora estaban bajo su mando la maquinaría bélica más sádica y sangrienta de toda Inglaterra y sabía perfectamente que le eran leales. Todo buen perro sabe cuál es su posición cuando el macho dominante toma el grupo. Los licántropos tenían a Greyback como su líder y no le iban a retar esa posición. Y Greyback estaba bajo el control de Voldemort porque Voldemort había averiguado como manipular a un licántropo. Se había convertido en el líder de los hombres lobo solo con la dominación de un hombre.

Cada día era más evidente que Voldemort había nacido para algo grande, y lo tenía muy claro sería el amo de la Tierra. Los sangre-limpia serían respetados como debía ser y los muggles dejarían de constreñir la vida de los magos. Serían totalmente exterminados.


	10. El Squib

Eirian Malfoy apenas contaba con tres años de edad, pero tenía un talento innato para la construcción. Su juguete favorito era una caja llena de bloques de madera con los que levantaba castillos llenos de fantásticas aventuras. Ahora, sentado en la alfombra persa que compró su tatarabuelo, intenta levantar una torre lo más alta posible. Le cuesta mantenerse en pie para colocar bien las piezas y por quita vez esa mañana toda la estructura se viene abajo.

El niño infla los mofletes con indignación, no le gusta que eso pase. Coge con sus manitas rechonchas la pieza más grande y la tira con enfado. El bloque de madera resuena al golpear el suelo y acaba llegando a los pies de Narcissa Malfoy, quien observa a su hijo con diversión. Echa una mirada a la cuna donde Draco duerme abrazado a su peluche favorito y se levanta de la silla recogiendo el bloque. En un par de pasos está al lado de Eirian quien la mira desde abajo como si fuera una imagen celestial.

Narcissa era la única capaz de calmar a su hijo cuando este se enfadaba porque sus juegos no salían como quería. La joven se acuclilla frente al niño y le mira a sus grandes y saltones ojos rojizos. Su pelo rubio solo hace brillar con más intensidad el escarlata de la mirada de Eirian, quien por alguna razón nació con ese color tan extraño.

La madre le da a su hijo el bloque de madera mientras juega con el cabello recién cortado del pequeño. Eirian ríe, suelta el bloque intentando atrapar la mano de su madre. Al final tratando de atraparla rueda hacia atrás y queda bocarriba a merced de Narcissa que no duda en atacarlo y empieza a hacerle cosquillas en todo el cuerpo.

Las risas se contagian y madre e hijo no paran de jugar, incluso Draco despierta haciendo un mohín de llanto pero al escuchar las risas empieza a balbucear y hacer pompas con la boca mientras se sacude tratando de ver de dónde viene ese sonido tan divertido.

La escena llega a su fin abruptamente cuando la chimenea expulsa con una llamarada esmeralda a Bellatrix Black, quien carga con Elizabeth antes de soltarla para que camine a su lado. A pesar de tener la misma edad que el primogénito de los Malfoy ya es capaz de caminar sola, aunque no demasiado bien.

Narcissa se levanta en el acto, a pesar de que la invitada es su propia hermana y su sobrina, no puede evitar ponerse entre medias de ella y Eirian. Bellatrix nunca ha sido una persona confiable y Narcissa lo tiene muy claro. Recuerda perfectamente los juegos de su infancia, cuando Bella intentaba dibujarle una serpiente en la espalda, con un cuchillo. Narcissa aun siente el ardor en el hombro, de no ser por sus padres ahora mismo su espalda estaría llena de cicatrices en lugar de solo un tajo cerca de la clavícula. Pero Bellatrix simplemente quería ver si quedaba bien el dibujo, esa fue su escusa.

—Bella, siempre es un placer. —saludó con cordialidad y buenos modales tal y como su madre le había enseñado. —Hola, Liz. ¿Qué tal estas? —su tono se suavizo al dirigirse a la niña aunque no se sentía nada cómoda con su presencia.

—Di hola a tu tía, Elizabeth. —apremió Bellatrix mientras miraba fijamente a Eirian quien se resguardaba tras su madre mientras la agarraba con fuerza. Su tía le daba pavor.

—Hola, tita Cissi. —exclamó Elizabeth mientras corría y gateaba para abrazar a su tía. Narcissa la cogió en brazos y la abrazó. La sensación de incomodidad se desvaneció al notar los brazos regordetes de la niña tratando de asirse a su camisa. —Mami me ha regalado una mascota. —gritó con alegría mientras sonreía a Narcissa quien la depositó en el suelo para levantarse.

— ¿No me digas? ¿Y qué te ha regalado? —preguntó con una sonrisa radiante mientras sus ojos se desviaban hacia su hermana con alarma.

—Una _serpiente_—la última palabra no fue más que una serie de silbidos agudos y molestos, pero Narcissa había pasado el suficiente tiempo cerca del señor tenebroso para deducir que era. Miró a su hermana aterrada, muy pocos podían hablar esa lengua y que su sobrina lo hiciera no auguraba nada nuevo. Y peor era que Bellatrix no pareciera sorprendida.

—Habla…

—Parsel. Lo sé. Estoy orgullosa de mi niña. No como tú. Eirian sigue sin dar muestras de la más mínima muestra de magia. —cortó Bellatrix mientras miraba con despreció a Eirian que ahora trataba de esconderse entre las piernas de su madre mientras Elizabeth trataba de llegar hasta él, en una versión pobre del escondite.

—Es muy joven. —Se escudó mientras daba un paso al frente para encarar a su hermana. Provocando la caída de Eirian y Elizabeth uno sobre el otro, ambos se rieron y se levantaron para jugar con los bloques.

—Elizabeth ya ha demostrado grandes dotes mágicas. Y nuestra familia siempre ha sido propensa a un despertar muy temprano. El Señor Tenebroso no está contento, habla mucho de lo decepcionado que estaría si la familia Malfoy estuviera empañada por esa vergüenza. No cree conveniente que una familia con semejante carga deba formar parte del movimiento. No podemos dejar que mancilléis la reputación de magos puros, y menos si engendráis un Squib. —Cada palabra que decía, parecía escupirla con repulsión. Asqueada de estar en presencia de un Squib.

—Mi hijo no es un Squib y no te permito que hables así de él en mi presencia. —Narcissa encaró a su hermana, le hervía la sangre ante las palabras de Bellatrix.

—El Señor Tenebroso no opina lo mismo. ¿Quieres que le diga qué opinas que se equivoca? —preguntó maliciosamente. Narcissa titubeó, miró a Eirian jugando y un asomo de duda surgió. Ni siquiera notó como su hermana se guardaba rápidamente la varita cuando la volvió a mirar.

—Yo… yo no he dicho eso. Pero no hables de mi hijo así. —la voz de Narcissa se volvió pesada y cansada. Se alejó de su hermana y fue a comprobar que Draco estuviera bien. El bebé estaba apoyado en el borde de la cuna, mirando con curiosidad lo que pasaba. Sus ojos grises escrutaban cada rincón de la habitación sin detenerse mucho tiempo en ningún sitio.

—Hay una forma de que se confirme que tú hijo tiene dotes mágicas. —propuso Bellatrix acercándose a su hermana y apoyando su mano en el hombro de ella, en el mismo sitio en el que hacia tantos años había dejado su impronta.

— ¿Qué método? —La voz cansada de Narcissa era apenas un susurró.

—Un hechizo. Un hechizo revelador. Se debe hacer en dos partes y por dos personas distintas. La primera, un pariente cercano pero no directo, debe realizar un hechizo de aumento energético. Es como abonar una simiente. Hace que el potencial mágico se revele más rápidamente aunque solo para discernir si el sujeto es o no un mago. Pero este hechizo tarda en hacer efecto y debe aguardarse una semana antes de realizar el segundo. Este debe realizarlo el padre de la criatura y mostrara el aura mágica del pequeño como un escudo rojo brillante. Si Eirian no tiene magia y es un simple Squib el hechizo no tendrá efecto. —explicó Bellatrix palmeando la espalda de su hermana.

—Hazlo.

— ¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Bellatrix mientras sonreía victoriosa.

—Haz el hechizo, luego dale las instrucciones a Lucius de cómo debe realizar el segundo y lárgate. —espetó Narcissa golpeando la mano de Bellatrix y cogiendo en brazos a Draco. —La semana que viene te enviare un vociferador para que te quede bien claro que mi hijo es un mago, un poderoso mago. Ahora termina con el hechizo, no te quiero en mi casa. —Narcissa se alejó encorvada y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

La sonrisa de Bellatrix se ensanchó aún más sin poder creerse lo fácil que había resultado. Su señor estaría complacido de que el plan saliera a la perfección. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Eirian tumbado en el suelo con la boca tapada con la mano de Elizabeth que estaba sentada sobre él, mirándole con frialdad.

—Elizabeth ya puedes volver a casa, dile al Señor Tenebroso que el plan ha salido bien. — la niña miró con inocencia a su madre, una falsa inocencia que se desintegro cuando sonrió y asintió. Antes de levantarse e ir gateando hasta la chimenea donde las llamas la arrastraron a su interior donde dio vueltas hasta desaparecer. —Es un verdadero orgullo para mí. Será la bruja más poderosa de la Tierra dentro de unos años. Sin embargo tú estarás condenado a una vida mediocre en algún cuchitril. Diría que lo siento pero la verdad es que mi hermana necesita una lección. No te preocupes, no te dolerá. No queremos que tu madre entre en la habitación y cambie de opinión.

Eirian la miraba sin poder decir ni una palabra, sus ojos rojos estaban anegados de lágrimas, hipaba cada pocos segundos, presa del pánico ni siquiera era capaz de moverse. Solo notaba como se había orinado encima y pensaba en el castigo que le daría su padre por hacerlo de nuevo. No comprendía lo que hacía su tía, sólo pensaba en el castigo por mojar sus pantalones nuevos.

—Clausus Magicae in Aeternum. — pronunció Bellatrix, una potente chorro de luz añil surgió de la varita y envolvió el cuerpo de Eirian como si fuera una burbuja. Bellatrix frunció el ceño y arremetió con fuerza para que la burbuja se hiciera más pequeña pero lo hizo. Empezaba a irritarse cuando el hechizo se desvaneció y empujó a Bellatrix hacia atrás, casi tirándola. Enfurecida abofeteó al niño hasta dejarlo inconsciente antes de volver a intentarlo. Esta vez el hechizo hizo lo que debía haber hecho antes. —Clausus Magicae in Aeternum.


	11. El Robo

El suelo de tela asfáltica absorbió el impacto de dos pares de botas. Dos hombres ataviados de negro, con pasamontañas y mochilas de tela saltaron desde el edificio contiguo al ala de Egiptología del Museo Arqueológico de Madrid. Al menos eso fue lo que captó la cámara aunque fuera físicamente imposible.

Avanzaron con rapidez por el tejado hasta llegar a la puerta blindada que se abrió con un zumbido de estática antes de que llegaran a tocarla siquiera. Ambos hombres bajan por las escaleras, la alarma silenciosa empieza a sonar pero no tarda en detenerse, convertida en una algarabía de sonidos estridentemente lentos.

Las escaleras se estrecharon a medida que se internaban en el viejo edificio y pasaban las zonas más modernizadas. Los hombres se separaron en uno de los pisos intermedios. Mientras uno entraba en la planta, el otro seguía bajando.

—Cinco minutos para extracción, comadreja. —dijo el que seguía bajando, a través del intercomunicador.

—Oído, víbora. Corto y cierro. —respondió el otro antes de apagar el comunicador. Había llegado a su destino.

Una enorme sala de techo ovalado se abría ante él. Se veía el cielo estrellado a través del vidrio de seguridad de cinco centímetros. Comadreja no le prestó atención, tenía que prestar su máxima atención a lo que tenía delante. La entrada a la sala estaba protegida por un haz laser de última generación. Usaba la franja ultravioleta, algo ilegal ya que no solo activaba la alarma sino que provocaba quemaduras de tercer grado y cortes severos.

Aun así fue instalada por la compañía de seguridad contratada por el Museo. Una compañía inexistente que se hizo con una serie de contratas del gobierno para modernizar la seguridad de determinadas ubicaciones. Entre ellas esa sala. Comadreja no tenía ni idea de que podía levantar tanto interés pero la red laser no era la única trampa a evitar.

Un sistema de detección gravimétrico colocado a intervalos de cinco centímetros controlaba cualquier variación del aire y lo cotejaba con los cambios atmosféricos previstos según la temperatura, humedad y presión atmosférica. Las cámaras térmicas hacían varios cada dos segundos y medio de toda la estancia. Por último un sistema sónico, basado en el radar de los murciélagos, cotejaba con una copia virtual de la sala cada diecisiete nanosegundos.

Lanzaba ondas sónicas de baja frecuencia que rebotaban y volvían de nuevo al sistema de escucha que transcribía esos sonidos en imágenes de radar que generaban una réplica de la sala que era comparada con la original vacía. En caso de detectar una anomalía se activaba la alarma que consistía en avisar a la policía y a otros cinco números distintos identificables al tiempo que el sistema de emisión sónico pasaba de elementos de baja frecuencia a alta frecuencia.

Todo el sistema actuaba de forma normal como la seguridad pasiva/activa que era de esperar, pero en caso de activarse se convertiría en un modelo ofensivo para la incapacitación del intruso. Algo demasiado caro, ilegal y peligroso para ser obra de alguna agencia gubernamental o del propio museo. Comadreja no tenía ni idea de cómo se había podido diseñar e instalar ese sistema sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Tampoco le importa, no le han pagado para averiguarlo. Le han pagado para burlarlo y sabe cómo hacerlo.

Mientras Víbora se encarga de la salida, él se encarga del trabajo. Su traje está diseñado para eludir los sistemas más básicos. Confeccionado con nylon de alta resistencia térmica lleva incrustado miles de millones de cristales y sobre ellos una capa de polvo de diamante adherido mediante un compuesto plástico flexible. El tejido es totalmente negro al ojo humano pero su tasa de difracción hace que los láseres no capten como pasa entre ellos al mismo tiempo que absorben la radiación infrarroja de las cámaras. Para el sistema sónico se necesita una segunda capa de tejido que se sitúa debajo de la refractaria.

Compuesta por un químico de alta densidad absorbe el sonido de tal forma que el sistema informático solo puede captar una débil aura, demasiado vaga para que salte la señal de diferencia con el original ya que el ordenador lo toma por una acumulación de polvo o un fantasma de estática dentro del programa o el receptor sónico.

Por último el sensor volumétrico, es el más complejo y a la vez el más fácil de evitar. Todos los demás sistemas son ilegales por lo que usan un generador propio y oculto de energía. Sin embargo el volumétrico ya estaba antes y formaba parte de la seguridad básica del museo. Víbora, cuatro plantas más abajo, ha cortado la corriente de todo el museo antes de iniciar el plan de fuga.

Comadreja se acerca sin prisa a su objetivo. Una vitrina central que contiene un enorme ópalo, con las gafas nocturnas es incapaz de discernir el color del mismo pero irradia una aureola verde cuando la enfoca con las gafas. Se pone delante del cristal templado observando con cuidado la superficie. Mira el reloj y activa el cronometro. Saca de la mochila su herramienta más eficaz y menos sutil: una barra de acero que encontró en la calle mientras subía al tejado.

A su vez sacó del bolsillo del pantalón un espray negro. Respiró hondo y se preparó para correr. Apretó el espray y una nube blanca envolvió la vitrina con una serie de crujidos huecos. La alarma de las cámaras térmicas saltó. Asestó un potente golpe al cristal con la barra de acero que se astillo lo suficiente para crear una abertura del tamaño de la mano de Comadreja.

Sacó la gema con rapidez, cortándose el brazo en el proceso. Gruño de dolor y pulverizó de nuevo el cristal para destruir la sangre. Salió disparado por la sala. La entrada empezó a cerrarse, un enorme panel de acero bajaba a gran velocidad para cortarle el paso. Comadreja saltó y se deslizó por el suelo pasando por los pelos por el pequeño hueco que quedaba por cerrarse.

Un dolor inmenso le saltó el brazo mientras atravesaba el umbral. El cristal le había cortado la mano pero también la tela refractaria creando un hueco por el que el haz laser le había quemado. No solo quemado, al examinarse la herida vio claramente que le atravesaba el brazo limpiamente. Gracias a que el desgarro en la tela era muy pequeño, sino su brazo habría quedado cortado por la mitad.

Se levantó agarrándose del brazo y salió corriendo a las escaleras. Al llegar a ellas notó un latigazo que le lanzó al suelo de nuevo. El dolor le hundió en las tinieblas. Solo escuchaba sus propios gritos angustiados. Absorbido por el dolor no se dio cuenta de cómo le daban la vuelta y le quitaban la mochila con la gema.

Entonces el dolor cesó de golpe. La respiración de Comadreja estaba agitada y era ruidosa, tanto que no escuchaba los pasos que se alejaban. Pero si escucho lo último que oiría.

—Avada Kedabra.


	12. Piedra Lunar

Carlos Almeida no era una persona a la que le gustase el tabaco. Detestaba su aroma, el sabor que dejaba en la boca le hacía sentir como si le hubieran ordenado comer asfalto. Y le dejaba una tos áspera y una carraspera digna de una lijadora industrial durante una semana. Sin embargo siempre llevaba tabaco para su pipa de agua de mar. Y lo llevaba para momentos como el que estaba obligado a vivir en ese instante, a las cinco y media de la madrugada.

Madrugada en pleno centro de Madrid con una amenaza de tormenta. Las calles habían sido cortadas en un radio de doscientos metros alrededor del Museo Arqueológico. Un paso obvio por parte de la policía, pero desafortunadamente lo único que conseguirían es cabrear a más de un conductor rumbo al trabajo. Carlos tenía eso muy claro cuando paso por debajo del cordón policial mientras ignoraba los sonoros improperios de un taxista que tenía que dar la vuelta.

Entrecerró los ojos para cubrirse del cegador brillo de los focos halógenos recién comprados por la división científica. Sabía muy bien lo infantiles que podían llegar a ser los de esa sección cuando se trataba de juguetes nuevos. El día que desembalaron las linternas ultravioleta se pasaron todo el día compitiendo por quien tenía más manchas biológicas en la cara. Todos apostaban por la becaria con una oreja totalmente cubierta de pendientes —una moda pasajera a ojos de Carlos— Irónicamente el ganador resulto ser el jefe de detectives, un hombre de ochenta años con la cara tan roja que la gente le llamaba "El Marciano" a sus espaldas.

Carlos aspiró hondo de la pipa y soltó una bocanada de humo negro antes de llegar a la puerta donde ya le esperaba su superior y una joven que tendría la edad de Carlos o poco más. Odiaba cuando López le asignaba esos casos sin más. Se había ganado a pulso el poder elegir en que trabajar a pesar de tener poco más de veinte años. Se llevó la mano a la cara y acarició ligeramente la piel apergaminada y costrosa que se extendía por un lateral hasta la mandíbula. Una cicatriz que le daba derecho a elegir donde trabajar, pero López necesitaba que un novato se encargara de hacer acto de presencia en un simple robo máguel.

Siempre que se producía un robo en alguna institución pública, o en una empresa con el suficiente poder para alterar a los puestos más altos del ministerio, y tenía algo raro —aunque fuera una tos demasiado alta por parte del guardia de seguridad— se destacaba a algún miembro del cuerpo de aurores al lugar solo por si acaso, nunca se sabe; o eso pensaban los de arriba siempre que sucedía.

Por desgracia para Carlos, desde que se convirtió en detective de la policía nacional, se había convertido en el encargado no-oficial de estos casos le gustase o no. Y López siempre le convencía a la primera solo con recordarle que su puesto se había conseguido gracias a mover muchos hilos. Y no sería un trabajo tan cargante si alguno resultara en una amenaza mágica pero siempre termina siendo un máguel más inteligente que la media.

Carlos se resignó y prefirió terminar cuanto antes con las formalidades para irse a casa. Aún tenía que terminar de hacer la colada y luego pasaría cinco horas tratando de encontrar el calcetín que faltaba siempre. Así que cuanto antes terminara de dictaminar que allí solo había una mente fría y mucho tiempo libre, y no magia, mejor. Subió la escalinata mientras golpeaba la pipa para vaciarla de tabaco y guardarla. Ya empezaba a arderle la garganta, pronto tendría la voz como una psicofonía.

—Ya iba siendo hora, jovencito. Hace una hora que mantengo a todo el equipo en espera solo para que eches un vistazo dentro. No sé, qué enchufes tendrás pero sin duda son de los que están muy altos. —gruño su superior cuando vio que se le acercaba. Se notaba a la legua que no le hacía gracia estar a merced de un novato.

—Lo siento, jefe. Hace apenas quince minutos que me han llamado. Un problema con mi línea telefónica al parecer. —se excusó Carlos, y decía la verdad. Su apartamento era demasiado pequeño para una chimenea y con su sueldo no podía permitirse uno que la tuviera o las obras para instalar una. Y para más inri su casero había decidido cortarle el teléfono sin avisar porque se había dado cuenta de que aún seguía a su nombre.

—Déjese de escusas, señor Almeida. Quiero resultados. Y mientras siga aquí perdiendo el tiempo no podré tener esos resultados. Así que ya puede entrar y hacer lo que le hayan dicho que haga y salir antes de que decida convertir su despacho en patio de tiro. —farfulló con un arrebato haciendo que su frente brillara por el sudor y el tono escarlata que estaba obteniendo, cada vez más intenso, fruto de la ira. — Y usted también puede entrar. No voy a permitir que dos novatos hagan que la investigación se paralice durante horas. Entren a la vez y espero por su bien que no encuentre ninguna huella suya donde no deba.

—Sí, señor —balbuceó Carlos entrando por el portón, sin siquiera mirar a la que sería su acompañante. Pero era difícil no sentirla tras él, sus zapatos de tacón repiqueteaban el suelo con un restallido atronador en aquellas salas donde el eco se perdía entre pasillos estrechos y bóvedas tan altas que en la oscuridad no se veían.

—No tiene que correr tanto. Vengo a lo mismo, formalismos del ministerio de magia. —la voz aguda y persistente de su acompañante hizo que Carlos se parase en seco y mirase a la joven sin creer del todo que aquella voz fuera la suya. Y entonces vio perfectamente a su acompañante. Una chica de unos veinte años que aparentaba cincuenta por su atuendo: traje pantalón totalmente negros, a Carlos le llamo mucho la atención esa indumentaria, no estaba muy acostumbrado a ver a las mujeres vistiendo de esa forma. Se intuía una fuerte melena negra que estaba recogida en un denso moño con dos palillos blancos de madera.

Pero lo que más atrajo la atención de Carlos fue la mirada sobresaliente de la chica, casi parecía que se le fueran a salir los ojos de las orbitas y mirase en todas las direcciones a la vez como un camaleón. Era una sensación incomoda mirarla fijamente. Carlos tragó saliva y por ser educado levantó la mano para estrechársela aunque no le hacía gracia que López enviará a otra persona. Si ya había alguien sobre el terreno no entendía porque tenía que ir él también.

—Inés Cuervo, enlace con el ministerio británico. —se presentó la joven extendiendo su mano. No para estrechar la de Carlos sino tendiéndole una tarjeta de visita. Carlos, visiblemente contrariado, tomó la tarjeta de un manotazo y la leyó en voz alta sin acabar de creerse lo que estaba leyendo.

—Asuntos de competencia interna. Ministerio Británico. Espero que esto sea una broma muy pesada de algún listo del departamento de Aurores. Porque como no lo sea, el cabreo que me estoy cogiendo ahora mismo no solo estará justificado, también tendrá consecuencias para usted. —espetó Carlos tratando de mantener la calma. —Los británicos no tienen ningún maldito derecho jurisdiccional sobre terreno Hispanii.

—En realidad según el convenio de 1847 si tenemos derechos. Incluso si quiero puedo acaparar toda la investigación para mi sola. El artefacto que han robado pertenece a una colección privada de un ciudadano Ingles. —explicó con acidez Inés, adelantándole y entrando al ascensor que les llevaría a la sala.

—Me da igual de quien sea, puede ser de Marvin el Marciano y la investigación debería ser realizada por equipo español porque se ha producido en terreno español. ¿Le ha quedado claro o prefiere que se lo diga en ingles por si no me entiende? —preguntó con furia sin poder creerse la desfachatez que llegaban a tener los ingleses.

—Creía que no le interesaba este caso. Según mis fuentes le han enviado por puro formalismo. Ni siquiera sabe si hay un componente mágico en el robo. —contestó mordaz aplastando el botón de la última planta. Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y el traqueteó del elevador les hizo acercarse demasiado para sentirse cómodos a la vez que mantenían esa conversación tan acalorada. Carlos se echó hacía atrás tosiendo y golpeó repetidamente el botón para que el ascensor fuera más rápido.

—Tengo muy clara una cosa. Hay un componente mágico en todo esto. No sé si es el robo en sí pero le aseguro que lo hay. Y que me cuelguen de la fuente de Neptuno si dejo que esos bebedores de té se interpongan en _mi_ investigación. —dijo con un tono menos temperamental.

— ¿_Su_ investigación? ¿Qué le hace estar tan seguro de que hay magia de por medio?

—Usted. Puede que le cueste creerlo pero no todos los detectives son Sherlock Holmes. Me acaba de decir que esto le interesa al Ministerio de Magia Británico. Eso es prueba suficiente. —respondió Carlos mientras las puertas del montacargas se abrían. Carlos se escabulló en cuanto tuvo el espacio necesario para salir de aquel habitáculo tan incómodamente estrecho. Inés le siguió los pasos mientras le observaba caminar.

—Estoy impresionada, no esperaba tal nivel de observación. —exclamó Inés sacando una libreta y una vuela pluma que dejó flotando a su lado para que fuera apuntando lo que iba viendo mientras caminaba.

— ¿Esperaba un policía imbécil? Hasta un ciego, sordo y mudo habría visto que algo raro tenía que pasar para que la envíen a usted. —comentó molestó por la insinuación de incompetencia que dejó caer Inés. —Ahora si me permite, me gustaría contar con algo de silencio. Así que deje de escribir notitas y déjeme examinar a mi manera.

Inés no contestó pero el vuelapluma dejó de escribir en el acto. Carlos camino por el pasillo. Vio el cadáver cubierto por una manta, con los focos del forense apuntándole. Los apago y se agachó frente al cuerpo. Sacó la varita del bolsillo de la chaqueta e hizo levitar la sábana blanca, mostrando al ladrón muerto. Carlos examinó el cuerpo primero a oscuras. Luego sacó con la mano libre una pequeña linterna.

Un potente haz de luz ilumino el suelo alrededor del cuerpo. Carlos fue perfilándolo. Examinando cada muesca extraña de las baldosas y cada hilo caído. Luego pasó al cadáver y pasó la luz desde la punta de los zapatos a la cabeza. No quedo un solo centímetro de piel sin visualizar. Se detuvo unos segundos de más en el corté que mostraba en uno de los brazos y el desgarró que mostraba el tejido del traje en esa zona específica.

Apagó la linterna y volvió a guardarla. Extendió la mano y tocó ligeramente la tela. Frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. Bajó la varita y la sabana volvió a cubrir el cuerpo como si nada hubiera pasado. Carlos se puso en pie y se dirigió a la sala del robo. Sus pasos quedaron acallados por el repiqueteó de los tacones de Inés, unos metros más atrás.

Se detuvo delante de la entrada a la sala. Al fondo podía ver la vitrina rota y los cristales tirados por el suelo. Sus ojos inspeccionaron todo el espacio sin pasar nada por alto. Dio un paso hacia delante y miró el pórtico de piedra, se quedó observando la línea negra que separaba en dos el pórtico, muy fina para que dejara caer una reja de seguridad.

Tocó con cuidado aquella abertura sintiendo calor en la yema de los dedos, como si pasara su mano por encima de una vela, demasiado cerca de su llama. Carlos se alejó y entró en la sala con paso rápido, mirando en cada esquina y cada rincón hasta que se plantó delante de la vitrina rota. Palpó el cristal, estaba frío. Tocó con sumo cuidado los bordes aserrados donde se había roto y cogió un trozó de tela que estaba enganchada a él.

Se llevó la tela a la nariz y aspiró hondo, tratando de descifrar el aroma de aquel amasijo de hilos rotos. Se mordió la mejilla como solía hacer siempre que estaba ante algo demasiado obvio para ser cierto. Se dio la vuelta y con paso rápido salió de la sala, Inés por poco se rompe un tacón al seguirle en su repentino ataque de velocidad.

— ¿Ha encontrado algo? —preguntó cuándo se detuvo de nuevo delante de la entrada a la sala.

— ¿Tiene un pintalabios? —inquirió a su vez sin prestarle atención. Inés le miró contrariada y se sacó del bolso un pequeño pintalabios. Se lo tiró al pecho con fuerza. Carlos lo cogió al vuelo. —Espero que no sea muy caro. —comentó antes de lanzarlo con todas sus fuerzas contra el pórtico. El pintalabios explotó en una bola de luz en cuanto atravesó la entrada y solo quedo un rastro de humo.

— ¡Qué demonios! —exclamó Inés golpeando Carlos en el hombro. —Ese pintalabios era un regalo de mi madre.

—Ahora no lo es. ¿Le gustaría explicarme porque esa maldita sala está protegida con un sistema de seguridad mágico? —preguntó Carlos haciendo que Inés enmudeciera en el acto y desviara la mirada de nuevo a la sala donde el humo ya se había disipado. —Déjeme que adivine. El objeto robado no solo es mágico, también es peligroso, pero tiene un pasado máguel. Demasiado máguel a mi entender o no habrían permitido que se expusiera aquí. E imagino que es un objeto inofensivo bajo las medidas de seguridad que estaban vigentes en la vitrina.

—Así es. —confirmó a regañadientes Inés. —Se trata de la Piedra Lunar, el regalo de la Diosa Elphyra a los Egipcios por su devoción. Al menos eso es lo que cuenta la leyenda.

—Tengo un poco oxidada la Egiptología, señorita Cuervo. Si hiciera el favor de concretar la historia de esa piedra. Asegúrese de explicarme que tiene de peligroso. —pidió Carlos con una seriedad fría y calculada. Había entrado al juego y ahora no se dejaría ganar por el ladrón.

—Elphyra es una deidad egipcia. La única que enseño a los humanos como manipular su propio mundo. Fue la primera maestra en enseñar magia y nos convirtió en magos y brujas. Esto no era del agrado de los dioses, no podían permitir que sus súbditos tuvieran sus mismos poderes por lo que advirtieron a Elphyra de que dejara de hacerlo sino quería ser castigada. Elphyra accedió pero a espaldas de todos creo una joya, una piedra preciosa que captaba toda la luz y la devolvía amplificada. Si un rayo de Sol incidía sobre su superficie cristalina, la piedra lanzaba destellos ondulantes de miles de tonalidades durante varias horas. Pero esa no era su única función. También era un catalizador de poder mágico. En un principio la piedra era un gran monolito de varios cientos de metros de altura. Y estaba fijada en el interior de Gran Faro de Alejandría. Era lo que hacía brillar el faro y alertar a los marineros. Al mismo tiempo toda Alejandría se veía recompensada por la proximidad del obelisco lunar. Sus poderes se veían increíblemente incrementados, como sabrá Alejandría era de las pocas ciudades enteramente mágicas de la antigüedad.

—Sintetice, señorita Cuervo. Estamos en una investigación policial no en Hogwarts. —cortó Carlos frotándose los ojos con cansancio. Estuvo tentado de fumar, pero desistió necesitaba estar alerta.

—El obelisco amplificaba el poder mágico hasta tal punto que la ciudad quedó destruida por sus propios habitantes y se decidió que la piedra era demasiado peligrosa. Pero aun así levantaba demasiada ambición a su alrededor. Poco a poco la piedra fue decreciendo. La gente empezó a colarse en lo que quedaba del faro para robar un trozo y construir núcleos de varitas con él. Viendo en que había degenerado su regalo, Elphyra trato de inutilizarlo pero los dioses se lo impidieron. La obligaron a permanecer expectante de lo que su "regalo" acabaría haciendo a sus amados magos, al mismo tiempo se la privó de su poder y se la condeno al olvido. Ningún humano volvió a recordarla. Y si hoy tenemos constancia de esta historia es por restos arqueológicos de algunos magos inmunes al olvido. O eso dicen.

—Vuelve a darme una clase de historia. Tratamos de obtener información útil, no me interesa la condena de una diosa.

—Durante los siglos siguientes el obelisco quedo reducido a nada. Lo habían desmantelado poco a poco para crear varitas más poderosas de lo normal. Pero Esas varitas acababan consumidas por las llamas de un fuego maldito porque no eran capaces de soportar la energía mágica de su núcleo. Debido a esto una familia romana decidió guardar el último fragmento en forma de joya y huyeron a Britania antes de las guerras contra los Pictos. Y la Piedra Lunar permaneció en suelo Británico hasta nuestros días. Pasando por distintas familias mágicas y máguel.

—Eso no explica por qué acabó en un museo máguel en otro país.

—Una de las familias que poseyó la Piedra Lunar fue la familia Real. La Reina Isabel la llevó engarzada en su corona durante su reinado. Un mago la reconoció y la robó, pero acabó siendo detenido por los Aurores. Y en vista de que no sabían qué hacer con ella decidieron dársela a un pariente cercano de la reina, de descendencia mágica. Y a día de hoy sus descendientes decidieron cederla al museo. No me pregunte porque, tal vez querían evadir impuestos o librarse del seguro, no es un objeto fácil de mantener por muy rico que seas. —concluyó Inés. — ¿Ahora me dirá qué ha averiguado? ¿Y por qué mi pintalabios ha sido víctima de su investigación?

—El pórtico que da acceso a la sala de exposición está protegido. En teoría por una red laser de última tecnología por lo que he leído de camino hacia aquí. Pero no es así. No existe en el mundo esa tecnología. Al menos de momento. Lo que lo protege es un escudo mágico pasivo. Solo se activa cuando detecta peligro. Nos ha dejado pasar porque no tratábamos de robar nada. Nuestras intenciones nos delatarían gracias al hechizo protector. Pero el pintalabios iba con una trayectoria de colisión. Por muy pequeño e insignificante que pudiera parecer, el escudo lo detectó y lo destrozó. Siento que fuera un regalo. En caso de fallar ese sistema, claramente homicida y prohibido, saltarían los del interior, detectores y chivatoscopios muy complejos. Dudo que haya más de una docena de personas en ese país que supieran hacerlo. En Europa la lista solo sería de medio centenar. Y luego el cristal de la vitrina. Es un cristal mágico irrompible.

—No se nota. —replicó mordaz, Inés. Señalando los restos esparcidos por el suelo.

—Irrompible para los términos normales. Los magos solemos pasar por alto otras ramas más máguel. La física y la química por ejemplo. Por muy protegido que este ese cristal si lo enfrías a doscientos grados bajo cero su estructura se volverá tan frágil que simplemente se astillara y con un golpe se vendrá abajo. Si no me equivoco, han usado nitrógeno líquido. Pero el cristal no solo se rompe, también se vuelve extremadamente afilado en los bordes, el ladrón se cortó al sacar la mano. —explicó mostrando los restos de tela que había guardado en una bolsa de plástico. —Aquí es cuando han surgido los problemas. Seguramente la científica dictaminará que el traje repelía la red laser de algún modo y por eso entró. Eso es en parte cierto, pero la tela es muy fina para que sirviera. La he tocado, casi es una segunda piel, no tiene la densidad necesaria para repeler los sistemas máguel de la sala. Estaba hechizada. Pero el cristal rajó la tela y dejó un punto vulnerable que hizo saltar la alarma y fue lo que le provocó el corte en el brazo. Al salir de la sala atravesó el escudo sin toda la protección. El hechizó encontró el hueco y le vaporizo todo lo que vio a su alcance.

—Eso no pudo matarle. Según el forense esa herida parece cauterizada y va de un lado al otro del brazo pero no más allá. —dijo Inés releyendo sus apuntes.

—Tiene razón. Lo que le mató es una maldición asesina. Tengo que avisar al Ministerio para verificar si se ha producido alguna infracción en referencia a las imperdonables.

— ¿No acuden nada más activarse la señal? —preguntó confundida Inés.

—No estamos en Inglaterra, señorita Cuervo. —Le señaló Carlos —Las maldiciones imperdonables no suelen ser un problema y no tenemos un sistema tan eficaz como el suyo. Eficaz por decir algo, sino me equivocó siguen apareciendo cuerpos por doquier a pesar de saber dónde se producen los hechizos. Y nunca atrapan a nadie.  
—Deje de tratarme como si yo también fuera inglesa, Almeida. Soy española, solo trabajo para ellos. —exclamo exasperada por la actitud abiertamente hostil de Carlos hacia los Británicos.

—Lo sé, simplemente no entiendo como una mujer tan atractiva como inteligente puede trabajar para esos adora pastas. —contestó Carlos. Inés le miró sorprendida pero no le dio tiempo a replicar. —Necesitó llamar a López. Tienen que venir con un equipo completo antes de que los máguel lo contaminen. —murmuró para sí mismo mientras salía corriendo por el pasillo. — ¿Dónde estarán los teléfonos públicos en este antro?

— ¿Por qué no usa el mío? —inquirió Inés haciendo que Carlos se detuviera y la mirara extrañado. Inés abrió su pequeño bolso y sacó un enorme trozo de plástico de color verde vomito. Parecía muy pesado. Carlos dio dos zancadas y se lo cogió antes de que cayera. Casi se desploma al cogerlo, debía pesar diez kilos. Lo levantó y vio una antena salir de un extremo y un cable enrollado esconderse en el bolso.

— ¿Esto que diantres es? —preguntó incrédulo Carlos.

—Un teléfono portátil. —contestó Inés.

—Portátil y unos… —se cayó y marcó el número del departamento de aurores. —Si alguien le pregunta yo jamás he llamado con este trasto.


	13. La Misiva de la Discordia

_"Querido Severus:_

_Hace mucho que no sé de ti. Eso no es del todo cierto. Te he vista. Nuestra relación nunca ha sido fácil, pero nunca imagine que acabarías espiándome. Te seré sincera, en un principio sentí el impulso de llamar a James, incluso de salir yo misma a capturarte. No lo hice. No fui capaz. Algo en tu mirada me dijo que no estabas allí en una misión "oficial"._

_No me viste, pero yo si pude ver tus ojos. Te dije muchas veces en el pasado que esos ojos que a todos les parecían fríos eran dos ventanas claras a tus pensamientos si sabías mirar. Y vi algo que no esperaba ver. Pase las horas siguientes pensando en tu visita. No pude dormir aquella noche. Ni la siguiente. _

_Una parte de mi sentía miedo, esperaba oír en cualquier momento el atronador eco de la puerta de entrada haciéndose añicos mientras los pasos rápidos de los mortifagos subían escaleras arriba. No había sentido tanto miedo como en esos días, porque una parte de mí no estaba segura. Una parte de mi creía que estabas en aquel seto por motivos demasiado oscuros para tratar de imaginarlos. _

_Lo admito, dude de ti. No me faltaban ni me faltan motivos para dudar de ti. Aun así lamento tener que dudar de quien fue mi mejor amigo. Pero no es fácil confiar en alguien que me ha hecho tanto mal. _

_Y con esos pensamientos y la angustia agarrotándome las extremidades fui a pedir consejo al único que sería imparcial. No podía decírselo a James, te habría buscado y te habría cazado. Y tenía la descorazonadora idea de que tal vez no intentaría detenerle. Yo tampoco podía juzgarte ni juzgar tus actos de forma racional. Acudí a Dumbledore porque era el único que me daría una opinión sin prejuicios. _

_No sé qué esperaba escuchar de los labios de nuestro antiguo director pero sentí algo muy parecido a la calma tras contarle todo y oír su respuesta. Esperaba y no esperaba que dijera lo que dijo, me hizo darme cuenta de la importancia de ciertos asuntos._

_Lo siento, estoy divagando porque me cuesta centrarme en el tema que quiero tratar. Severus, fuimos amigos desde antes de que ingresáramos a Hogwarts. Tú me enseñaste las virtudes de la magia y que no debía temer mi poder. Lástima que yo no pude enseñarte a no prejuzgar según la casa o la sangre. Siempre creí que cambiarias, al fin y al cabo después del incidente estuviste dos años pidiéndome perdón. Eso me hizo pensar que podrías llegar a cambiar, pero te uniste a los mortifagos y nos separamos completamente. Nuestra amistad no podía seguir el camino que habías tomado. Pero no quería romperla, rece porque algún día recapacitaras y creo que lo has hecho. Al menos tengo la opinión de un gran mago de que es posible que hayas recapacitado._

_Esa es la principal razón de esta carta. Una de las razones al menos. La otra, la verdad es que tarde en darme cuenta de lo que sentías. Siento mi tardanza. No puedo corresponderte, amo a James más de lo que creía posible más incluso de lo que llegue a odiarlo en su momento, pero puedo tenderte de nuevo mi amistad. Nunca la perdiste a pesar de tus actos y decisiones. No solo quiero que volvamos a ser amigos como en el colegio, quiero que formes parte de mi familia. Quiero. No, deseo poder volver a llamarte amigo. Poder tomar un té en mi casa contigo sin que intentes matarme o que James intenta matarte. Quiero recuperarte, Severus. No quiero morir sabiendo que mi mejor amigo está luchando en mi contra. No quiero morir sin que estemos del mismo lado. Y no quiero que mueras sin que te hayamos perdonado. Ambos debemos perdonarte, Sev. Tienes que perdonarte a ti mismo y yo tengo que perdonarte por lo que has hecho. Y no puedo hacerlo por carta. _

_Estoy esperando otro hijo, niña según la señora Bathilda, y sería un honor que aceptases ser su padrino. James está de acuerdo, o al menos no intentara colgarte de nuevo de un árbol durante la ceremonia y si lo hace puedes estar seguro que él irá detrás._

_Sé que no era lo que querías oír, tal vez sí, pero sentía que merecías una respuesta clara. Si crees que nuestra amistad no es suficiente y solo te traerá más dolor, lo entenderé. Pero espero que aceptes, y que seas el padrino de Petunia Prince Potter. Siempre me gustó el apellido de tu madre. También quiero que conozcas a Harry, es un niño muy juguetón y alegre. Y no te lo creerás pero el otro día le enseñe una foto tuya de cuando íbamos a tercero y sonrió. No suele sonreír a caras extrañas._

_Terminare diciendo que mereces ser salvado. Aunque tú hayas perdido la esperanza. Lo mereces._

_Al fin y al cabo eres y siempre serás mi pequeño Príncipe Mestizo_

_Atentamente. Lily Potter"_

Snape respiró hondo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras arrugaba la carta sin querer. Rápidamente trató de alisar el pergamino sin muchos resultados, ya estaba lleno de dobleces. Miró taciturno la lechuza que había traído la carta de Lily. La rapaz le observaba con unos grandes e inexpresivos ojos ocres. Ladeó la cabeza mientras se afilaba el pico.

Snape suspiró con fuerza mientras le mostraba el brazo a la lechuza para que se subiera encima. El animal no dudo en saltar al antebrazo del joven, que le llevó hasta la ventana y la soltó para que se marchar. No tenía respuesta para esa carta. No podía pensar claramente. Y tener la mirada de aquellos ojos tan oscuros no le ayudaba.

¿Por qué todo era tan complicado? No debía serlo. Él era un mortifago. Había hecho esa elección. Ella pertenecía a la Orden del Fénix. Debían ser enemigos. Llevaban años sin hablarse, ella tenía que odiarle por lo que hizo durante el colegio. Y sin embargo, Lily aún tenía fe en él.

Su antigua mejor amiga tenía más fe en él, que el mismo. La vida no era sencilla. Snape no era sencillo. Desorientado cerró la ventana una vez se aseguró que la lechuza se había perdido en el cielo sin incidentes. Se apoyó en el marco y se dejó caer hasta el suelo. Su cabeza golpeo una vez la pared, luego otra, y otra más. Cada vez más seguidas y con más violencia.

Era incapaz de pensar claramente. Un último golpe hizo que se detuviera, se quedó mirando las manchas de humedad que se extendían, como un mapa abstracto de una tierra lejana, en el techo. Durante las horas siguientes no dejó de mirar aquellas manchas. Cada claroscuro de verdor en contraste con el gris polvoriento original. Cada ondulación de la pintura abombándose por el tiempo, el frío y el calor. Cada nimio detalle fue grabándose en las retinas de un Snape atormentado.

Varios años de dudas, agolpándose en lo más profundo de su mente. Cientos de noches en vela, a la luz de un candil y con un viejo tomo de pociones en el regazo. Así había sido su vida desde que había querido unirse a los mortifagos. Noches sin dormir con datos insignificantes tratando de hacer huir la culpa y las dudas.

Estudiar la complejidad de la poción multijugos para no tener que pararse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Para no querer admitir que en el fondo esa no era su vida, el no encajaba. Y ahora una simple carta de una persona demasiado importante para él, había roto todo su autocontrol.

Vio claramente lo que se había obligado a pasar por alto. Era una marioneta. Una simple y vulgar marioneta en manos de un experto titiritero. El Señor Tenebroso, Bellatrix, Lucius, todos usando a su padre, esa mancha en la tradición pura de su familia, como si fuera una afrenta que debía limpiar.

Snape no era una persona que pensase que hay que tratar a los niños de forma especial, pero no podía sentir lastima de sí mismo al darse cuenta de cómo su primera noche en Hogwarts fue su primer clavo en su propio ataúd.

Se vio rechazado y marginado por ser un mestizo. Y desde ese instante, el rey de la manipulación cayó en su propio juego. Acabo bailando al son que ellos dictaban para sentirse integrado. Para que las burlas y bromas de James fueran las únicas. Para que alguien le defendiera, o le tratara como a un igual.

No se dio cuenta de que ya tenía a alguien que le trataba bien. Demasiado cuenta recapacito sobre quien valía realmente la pena. Demasiado tarde para poder retroceder. Ya había hecho una decisión y tenía que acatar las consecuencias de esa decisión. Y aun determinado a ese propósito de cumplir el destino que el mismo se había marcado por estupidez, Lily seguía tratando de salvarlo.

No sabía porque. ¿Una trampa? El Señor Tenebroso no sería tan sutil. ¿Entonces qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tiene esa carta en la mano?

Tiene dudas. ¿Justificadas? Tal vez.

¿Qué hacer?

La decisión que tomo siendo un adolescente volvía a abrirse delante de él. Podía volver atrás. Le daban esa oportunidad de volver y enmendar el error. Dar con la respuesta adecuada. Pero, ¿La merece realmente? ¿Merece una segunda oportunidad?


	14. Los Juegos de un Duende

**Año 1982**

Alice jugaba con su hijo como hacía meses que no podía hacerlo. Meses con una espada de Damocles pendiendo de sus cabezas. Esa situación de amenaza continua y letal la angustió, y Frank, a pesar de no revelarlo, se sentía igual o peor. No eran capaces de dormir, pensando en lo que podría suceder mientras cerraban los ojos. Un segundo y toda su vida podría desaparecer en un torbellino verde.

Pero el peso de la amenaza se fue diluyendo, lentamente se disipó la sensación de estar siendo vigilados y pecaron de tener esperanza. Alice volvía a jugar con su hijo sin importar nada más porque había empezado a subestimar o incluso a dejar de creerse que tal amenaza contra sus vidas existiera. ¿Por qué el Gran Lord Voldemort iba a buscar precisamente a dos aurores? Cierto que eran miembros de la Orden del Fénix, pero no tenían ningún valor real para que fueran buscados de esa forma.

James Potter iba camino de convertirse en Jefe de Aurores, Alastor Moody era el auror más famoso de toda Gran Bretaña, incluso Sirius Black sería a la larga mucho más valioso que Frank y Alice Longbottom. O eso había empezado a decirse Alice, cada noche, para intentar dormir. Al final tanta repetición había dado sus frutos y dejó de considerar la amenaza como real. Pero eso no la convertía en estúpida. Aún no se atrevía a salir al jardín, ni siquiera para regar las plantas. Lo hacía desde la ventana con unos cuantos hechizos.

Frank había desconectado la Red Flu de la casa solo por si acaso y se trasladaba al trabajo usando trasladores autorizados de forma secreta por Arthur Weasley. No escatimaban en recursos para mantenerse a salvo, según su opinión pecaban de exceso. Pero preferían estar preparados y no necesitar la protección, a no estarlo y necesitarla. Black uso una metáfora demasiado coloquial para explicar la situación.

Y eso había llevado a Alice a estar lanzándole pequeñas snitch de peluche a su hijo que reía divertido cuando golpeaba los peluches dorados con la palma y estos rodaban por el suelo con un alegre tintineo. Neville no paraba de agitar los brazos para interceptar aquellas pelotas que su madre le lanzaba. Alice veía al pequeño, lo imaginó atrapando una veloz Snitch en un gran estadio.

Neville agarró uno de los peluches por el ala y lo empezó a agitar con fuerza para que los cascabeles del interior sonasen más. Alice no pudo reprimir una ovación como si su hijo en verdad estuviera ganando el partido de un importante equipo de Quidditch. Neville se sorprendió tanto con el abrupto gritó eufórico de su madre que se cayó de espaldas y dio una voltereta hacia atrás antes de quedar boca arriba.

Alice aguanto la respiración al ver la pirueta que había hecho su hijo por culpa del susto. Vio su cara rechoncha cubrirse de rojo, sus ojos inexpresivos se pusieron vidriosos y se achinaron. Abrió lentamente la boca y un potente llanto surgió de sus pequeños pulmones. En menos de un segundo, la cara de Neville era un mar de lágrimas. El pequeño no paró de llorar a pesar de los intentos de su madre por calmarlo con los peluches.

Alice se levantó de un saltó y salió corriendo de la habitación rumbo a la cocina. Rezando porque Frank hubiera comprado la leche en polvo que le había pedido.

El salón quedo vacío a excepción del pequeño Neville que enmudeció cuando escuchó una risa histérica y como algo golpeaba la ventana. Era como si su padre estuviera golpeando el cristal con las llaves. Neville se irguió como pudo y miró hacia la ventana mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el puño. Echaba de menos a su padre, pero no le vio en la ventana. En su lugar vio algo muy divertido: Una cara.

Una cara ancha y a la vez estrecha. Una piel verde brillante que reflejaba el sol y la nieve del jardín. Unos ojos grandes e hipnóticos que daban una lástima inmensa. Neville pensó en los perros de su programa favorito. Siempre ponían esa cara cuando querían jugar. Unas orejas grandes y acabadas en punta, más largas que el sombrero amarillo que portaba aquella cara. Una nariz puntiaguda con la que repiqueteaba en el cristal como si fuera un pájaro carpintero. Y por último, lo que más había llamado la atención de Neville. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de dientes blancos y expresión feliz. Tan feliz que parecía contagiar.

Neville no solo sonrió ante esa extraña criatura, rió y trató de verla más de cerca. Se levantó, pero no tardó en caerse de nuevo en la alfombra. No se le daba muy bien caminar. Lo intentó de nuevo pero al ver lo difícil que era desistió y se acercó rápidamente gateando. A pesar de su torpeza, Neville era muy rápido cuando gateaba, sus padres solían tener problemas para cogerlo cuando jugaban al escondite porque Neville siempre iba más rápido que ellos y se escabullía entre las piernas.

Al llegar a la ventana vio al fin al pequeño ser que le había llamado tanto la atención. Parecía uno de los duendes de los que le hablaba su madre en los cuentos para dormir. Pero parecía más alto y delgado. Y mucho más divertido que un duende. El ser dio un salto en el aire y empezó a bailar en el jardín, y a pesar de dar cabriolas, volteretas, saltos y se movía en todas direcciones, siempre miraba a Neville a los ojos. Nunca separaba su mirada de la del pequeño muchacho.

No paso ni un minuto cuando el ser verde se detuvo y desvió un segundo la mirada. Neville supuso que había oído a su madre tirar media cocina en su búsqueda de la leche. Pero tan rápido como había parado comenzó de nuevo su baile. Esta vez señalaba a Neville con sus largos y finos dedos y le alentaba a unirse a él en aquella extraña danza. Neville apretó con fuerza sus manitas alrededor del pestillo de la puerta y tiró pero no cedió. Probó con la otra ventana con el mismo resultado.

Enfurruñado hinchó los mofletes y se cruzó de manos pero el duendecillo seguía incitándole. Le señalaba la puerta de la casa. Neville aplaudió con una risa de victoria. Se bajó con cuidado del mueble de la ventana y gateó por el salón hasta el pasillo y de allí casi rodó hasta la puerta principal. Quería jugar con su nuevo amigo. Vio a su madre abrir todos los armarios de la cocina y vaciarlos para luego golpear el suelo con el pie y hacer lo mismo con otro armario. Neville se rio un poco, le parecía muy cómico cuando su madre no encontraba lo que quería.

Llegó a la puerta y entonces se encontró con un nuevo problema. Miró furioso el pestillo. Si estuviera más alto tendría que subir en un dragón para desengancharlo. O eso pensó Neville al verlo. Aun así saltó para intentar llegar hasta él, pero solo lograba rozar la cadena. Frunció los labios y apretó fuerte los puños. Estaba frustrado y escuchar las risas del duendecillo tras la puerta no le gustaba. Solo le recordaba la diversión que se perdía.

Volvió a saltar y esta vez por alguna razón, salto mucho más alto e incluso se quedó flotando en el aire el tiempo suficiente para destrabar la puerta. Neville rió muy alto al ver como el suelo se acercaba muy lentamente. Estaba flotando y sentía cosquillas en el estómago, era muy divertido. Aplaudió complacido y abrió la puerta. La abrió de un empujón porque estaba escuchando los pasos de su madre acercarse y eso significaba que no podría jugar fuera.

Y allí, parado en el umbral, el pequeño duendecillo sonreía a Neville ladeando la cabeza. Neville se cayó al suelo al ver aquella sonrisa. No era la misma de antes, era cruel. Le daba miedo. Los ojos encolerizados del duende parecían brasas ardientes y sus dientes se abrían y cerraban con un sonido cortante como el de las tijeras al cerrarse muy deprisa. Era desagradable y aterrador. Neville no se decidía si le daba miedo, pavor o asco. Tal vez las tres cosas pero el problema es que ahora no era capaz de cerrar la puerta. Ni de moverse.

El duendecillo se acercaba lentamente hacia él, extendiendo sus largos dedos, que parecían arañas hambrientas, y Neville solo podía sentir miedo y llorar para que aquel horrible monstruo le dejará en paz. Escuchó tras él un gritó angustiado. Su madre estaba gritando. Neville lloró con más intensidad, si su madre gritaba es que aquella criatura daba mucho más miedo.

—Inmovilus. —exclamó una potente voz. Neville parpadeó y vio un brillo azul. El duendecillo se había quedado estático en el aire, con la boca abierta mostrando sus dientes de tiburón. Una figura negra caminaba por detrás muy deprisa y con un golpe de su capa hizo que el duende saliera despedido por el aire antes de desaparecer en con un "pluf" y una bola de humo azul.

— ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Asqueroso Mortifago! —gritó Alice golpeando al señor que Neville consideraba su salvador.

—Señora Longbottom, cálmese de una vez. —espetó la figura ataviada de negro, tratando inútilmente de que Alice dejará de golpearle en el pecho.

—Calmarme. ¡Calmarme! ¡UN MORTIFAGO ENTRA EN MI CASA Y ME DICE QUE ME CALME! —gritó histérica Alice dando un paso atrás y sacando la varita. —Petrificus Totalus. —La piel cetrina y brillante del mortifago se tornó azul. Los brazos y piernas se le unieron al cuerpo con fuerza y cayó de espaldas como si fuera una estatua.

El mortifago se quedó congelado en el suelo mientras Alice corría hacia el salón para escribir una carta y pedir ayuda a Frank o a cualquiera de la Orden que al que le llegase el mensaje. Su caligrafía elegante y con multitud de florituras se tornó en un amasijo de letras escritas con prisas y apelotonadas. La lechuza parda de ojos ámbar miró a su dueña desde lo alto de la percha. Supo enseguida cuando su ama había terminado y voló hasta posarse sobre su hombro para que Alice atase el pergamino arrugado a la pata. En cuestión de segundos salió volando por la ventana y Alice volvía corriendo al pasillo de la entrada.

Lo que vio en la puerta la dejó atónita. Neville estaba sobre el mortifago, abrazado a su cuello y durmiendo tranquilamente sobre el pecho de aquel extraño. Alice camino lentamente con la varita en la mano y tomó a su hijo en brazos. El mortifago la miraba con hastió desde su inmovilidad. Alice se agachó y le arrebató la varita de la mano petrificada. Le costó bastante separar los dedos de la mano para quitarle la varita, pero eso la tranquilizó. El hechizo era potente, lo suficiente para mantenerlo en ese estado hasta que llegará la Orden.

—En mi propia casa. No tenéis decencia. Sois una manada de salvajes. —musitó indignada Alice, apretando los dientes para no hechizarlo de mil maneras distintas.

—Alice, no tienes nada que temer. Severus acaba de salvar a Neville. —dijo una voz en el umbral de la puerta. Una figura alargada y muy alta, con un sombrero picudo de color azul claro y una barba blanca que le llegaba a la cintura.

— ¡Dumbledore! —exclamó sorprendida Alice dando un paso atrás e invitando a entrar a su antiguo director.

—Lo siento mucho Severus. Tu mensaje no llegó a tiempo. — se disculpó Albus anulando el hechizo de Alice y ayudando a levantarse a Snape.

—Que esto no salga de aquí, Albus. —murmuró Severus alisándose la túnica y marchándose. Al cruzar el umbral de la cerca se desapareció.


	15. Las Escobas se Rompen

**1983**

Harry Potter tiene dos cosas muy claras a su corta edad: los jarrones de la casa están mucho mejor rotos y las escobas son el mejor invento del mundo. Y esas dos grandes verdades las aprendió el mismo día, su primer cumpleaños. Todo gracias al presente enviado por su padrino, Siro Back.

No había terminado de desempaquetar la pequeña escoba de juguete y ya había destrozado el jarrón de su tía. Luego estuvo unas horas mirando el hueco que había dejado el jarrón y pensando porque su madre no le había regañado por romperlo. Ella le regañaba siempre, hasta por hacer algo tan normal como pintar la pared con mostaza. Y está seguro que esa pared estaba mucho mejor de color mostaza.

Luego nació su hermana y Harry pensó que tendría alguien con quien jugar al Quidditch en el salón, pero tras verla dar sus primeros vuelos Harry cambió de idea. Su hermana volaba de tal forma que habría sido más fácil y menos peligroso volar en una tormenta mientras te persiguen veinte dragones. Y cuando se le ocurrió decir sus observaciones en voz alta descubrió que las escobas y las cabezas pueden romperse. También averiguó que su hermana a pesar de tener año y medio, tenía una fuerza inhumana.

Y ahora, precisamente porque sabe la furia que puede llegar a sufrir su hermana, está corriendo por toda la casa mientras pide perdón a gritos. Para su mala suerte, Prince, que tiene un año menos que él, sabe usar mejor la magia accidental. Harry tiene que atender a sus pies para no tropezarse en su huida, hacia atrás para evitar que su hermana le acierte con la escoba que le está lanzando y con algún que otro hechizo que sale disparado de sus dedos, y sobre todo hacia delante para no darse de bruces contra una pared.

La vida de un hermano mayor era muy dura, y eso que solo le había roto la escoba de su cumpleaños. Apenas tenía un mes pero Harry dudaba que llegara a durar tanto en manos de su hermana y en un impulso por probarla acabó rompiéndola él. Tenía que empezar a pensar antes de actuar o moriría a manos de su propia hermana.

—Tranquila Petunia, solo es una escoba. —trató de calmarla James que corría tras sus hijos sin saber cómo detenerlos y maldiciendo a Lily por haberle dejado en casa con aquellos dos terremotos andantes.

—Si yo _toy mu_ _tanquila_, papa. Pero _tendía_ que _espedád_ a mañana para que _Haddy_ me de _ota_ _dazón_ para _dadle_ y eso es mucho tiempo. —replicó Prince tropezando con una silla que su hermano había tirado para retrasarla. Vio cómo se escabullía por la puerta trasera pero sabía que no iba al patio. Se levantó y fue hacia las escaleras escabulléndose entre las piernas de su padre que inútilmente quiso atraparla pero sus dedos solo agarraron aire. — ¡Y NO ME LLAMES PETUNIA!

—Ni muerto y enterrado te llamo Prince. — murmuró con cansancio James. Siguió a su hija a través del pasillo al tiempo que recogía a golpe de varita todo el destrozo que había provocado Harry en un intento fútil de retrasar a su hermana. Quedaba un peluche por colocar cuando vio que este se elevaba solo y se iba flotando al cajón de los juguetes. — En que día Lily decidió mandarte esa carta. —rezongó James sin darse la vuelta para saludar al invitado. Bastante tenía con Harry y Petunia tratando de matarse. Subió las escaleras y vio por el rabillo del ojo como le seguía.

—Siempre es un placer hablar contigo, Potter. —replicó Snape con frialdad. — ¿No eres capaz de controlar a tu hijo para que deje en paz a Prince?

—Recuerda que Prince también es mi hija, Snape. Y son cosas de niños, el problema es que uno es hiperactivo y la otra le tiene manía.

—No me extraña, toda la atención la acapara Harry, con su tendencia a romperse todos los huesos del cuerpo y en el proceso todo el mobiliario. —susurró Snape.

—Severus. Vale, admito que tal vez aliente un poco a Harry con el Quidditch y que puede que acapare demasiado tiempo por todos sus accidentes y sus bromas. Pero como lo digas fuera de aquí te tiró de una patada al lago de Hogwarts para que saludes al calamar. —admitió James reconociendo que su hijo estaba sacando a relucir la peor cara del James juvenil. En parte porque Sirius le estaba influenciando demasiado como padrino pero ni borracho de jugo de mandrágora iba a admitirlo. Harry tenía derecho a comportarse como un niño, y más en esos tiempos. Pero no podían dedicarle a Petunia el tiempo necesario por alguna de las trastadas de Harry. — ¡Merlín! Odio cuando tiene razón. —maldijo en voz baja para que no le oyera y por suerte no lo hizo.

—Creó que tenéis un espía en la cúpula de la Orden. —empezó Snape con tono serio y visiblemente preocupado.

—Ahora no. —atajó James entrando en un dormitorio y encontrándolo vacío. —El día que encuentren mi capa de invisibilidad me espera una buena.

A pocos metros de James, en el dormitorio de Harry, aguardaba pacientemente su hermana menor. Prince giraba la mitad de escoba que tenía en la mano, sus dedos seguían la línea en relieve que describía el modelo de escoba: Nimbus Four. A Prince no solía agradarle volar, cada vez que subía a una escoba acababa rompiendo alguna ley física y cayéndose de veinticinco formas distintas al mismo tiempo. Pero aquella escoba era su primera escoba de verdad, no era un juguete que la hacía flotar como las anteriores, esa sin duda era una escoba mágica de verdad y su hermano la había destrozado.

Harry siempre la hacía reír cuando comprobaba la solidez de la pared con su cabeza, o cuando hizo un pastel relleno de barro por el día del padre, pero siempre tenía que romperle las cosas que ella quería. Primero fue su liebre de peluche y ahora le rompía la escoba de prácticas. Prince Potter podía tener dos años recién cumplidos pero ya tenía muy bien formada su paciencia y era muy reducida cuando se trataba de Harry.

Cuando le vio asomar su flequillo de punta por la ventana sonrió, sabía perfectamente que Harry había aprendido a escalar a base de caídas, y que podía ir desde el patio trasero a su cuarto gracias a las enredaderas que había cultivado su madre. Harry abrió con cuidado la ventana, sin saber que su hermana estaba tras la cortina para atizarle.

En el momento en que sus pies tocaron el suelo se desplomó mientras se frotaba la cabeza y escuchaba a Prince riéndose. Harry vio perplejo su reflejo en el espejo del pasillo, su pelo estaba completamente de punta y se había convertido en un arcoíris, tenía miles de tonos que brillaban en su cabeza como si fueran fuegos artificiales.

En un primer momento, tras ver lo que su hermana había hecho, se enfureció, pero luego se rió del aspecto tan divertido que tenía.

—_Padedco_ un payaso —exclamó Harry riéndose tanto que su hermana quedo eclipsada y le miró divertida antes de volver a reír esta vez abrazando a su hermano.

—Te dije que estarían bien. Son cosas de niños. —replicó James con una mueca victoriosa al ver como sus dos hijos se reían abrazados mientras no paraban de señalar el perro de Harry.

—Está claro que no sabes cómo tratar a tu hijo. Siendo tan magnánimo solo logras avivar ese comportamiento. —refunfuño Snape agitando la varita para arreglar la escoba de Prince. —Deberías castigarlo para que no vuelva a hacer esta clase de cosas.

James se cruzó de brazos con una mueca, su gesto cambio durante un segundo y miró a Snape terminando de arreglar la escoba. Agitó disimuladamente la varita sin que se viera sobresalir de sus brazos.

A su lado Snape soltó un quejido ahogado. Su túnica negra había desaparecido por completo, en su lugar un vestido polvoriento de mil tonos de marrón con bordados del mismo tono cambiante y un sombrero que parecía un nido pues en lo alto un buitre disecado se encaramaba.

— ¿Tienes algún consejo más sobre como criar a mis hijos? —preguntó James con media sonrisa y un tono victorioso.

A sus pies, Harry y Prince, estallaron en una nueva explosión de risas y aspavientos mientras se agarraban fuertemente el estómago.

—Volveré cuando este Lily. —musitó Snape con frialdad y tratando que el rictus de la cara no le delatase las ganas de lanzarse al cuello de James.

—Sin prisas. —dijo a modo de despedida James mientras se sentaba en la cama de Harry y se mordía la mano para no reírse de Snape, quien ya había desaparecido. —Esto no tenéis que hacerlo vosotros. Esto que he hecho solo lo pueden hacer los papas. —advirtió sin mucho entusiasmo a sus hijos que ni siquiera le escucharon. Seguían riéndose sin parar. —Ojala no tuvierais que crecer nunca.


	16. Luces y Sombras del Otoño

**1984**

El fino olfato de Remus captó cada ligera nota del dulce y empalagoso aroma que desprendía la tetara que acababan de ponerle delante. Una tetera agrietada pero con una gran ornamentación, líneas delgadas de oro la cubrían en agiles vueltas sobre las que crecían docenas de flores purpuras perfectamente pintadas con una delicadeza que denotaba la paciencia del artista en cada trazo. Sin duda era una tetera con historia. Y en su interior bullía el agua mientras se mezclaba con hierbas que incluso a un cultivado en la materia le costaría identificar. Ni siquiera Remus con su peculiar y agudísimo olfato podía reconocer todas las notas que componían aquel olor tan apetecible como relajante.

Aguardó el tiempo de rigor para que la infusión se fuera asentando y con la educación de todo un caballero se levantó y sirvió tres tazas de té. Un té de un fuerte color rojizo y de amargo sabor, cómo pudo comprobar segundos después, pero dejaba una serenidad tras su paso por la garganta que merecía la pena aguantar su sabor.

—Algún día me contaras donde haces las compras, Andrómeda. —dijo depositando la taza en la mesita de café.

—Si te lo dijera ya no vendrías a visitarnos. —replicó con una sonrisa contenida, Andrómeda Tonks mientras se limpiaba los labios con una servilleta de tela bordada.

— ¿Y a quién le estaría siempre ofreciendo chocolate? —inquirió divertido sacando una tableta y partiéndola en tres trozos.

—Remus, vas a hacer que mi dieta quede en el olvido. —bromeó Ted cogiendo el trozo que le ofrecía y comiéndoselo con evidente placer.

—Voy a tener que controlarte, van a empezar a pensar que estas embarazado. —comentó con picardía Andrómeda acariciando el vientre de su marido.

El reloj de pie que había en la entrada tronó marcando las diez de la mañana con sus correspondientes campanadas. Y apenas unos segundos después se escuchó un estruendo aún mayor en las escaleras. Remus se levantó en el acto y salió corriendo al pasillo. Andrómeda y Ted sonrieron llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—Es peor que un huracán. —murmuró Ted levantándose del sillón y acompañando a Andrómeda hasta el pasillo.

Allí vieron a Remus agachado mientras consolaba a una pequeña niña con el pelo rojo intenso. La niña sollozaba frotándose las rodillas mientras miraba con abatimiento su baúl abierto, bocabajo y con todo su contenido bañando el pasillo y las escaleras. Remus se puso a buscar en sus bolsillos y saco la última tableta de chocolate. Acarició la mejilla de la niña limpiándole las lágrimas para que le pudiera mirar y le ofreció el chocolate con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

El cabello corto de la niña brillo entonces en un tono celeste y luego paso a un rosa chicle muy brillante. Remus no pudo evitar reírse divertido.

—Buen truco. —halagó a la niña que sonrió mostrando cuatro huecos donde deberían haber dientes y dos dientes más mellados. — ¿Quieres ver un truco mío? —La niña asintió entusiasmada. Remus sacó la varita y golpeó la nariz de la pequeña una sola vez, haciendo que multitud de chispas bailotearan en sus mejillas, haciéndole cosquillas. La chiquilla abrió los ojos con asombró y luego sonrió mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos, pero la sonrisa no duró mucho, no tardó en empezar a pasar su lengua por sus dientes nuevos.

—Nymphadora, ¿Qué se dice? —preguntó Andrómeda mirando con seriedad fingida a su hija.

Nymphadora la asesinó con la mirada, su cabello se tornó negro azabache, sus mejillas se hincharon con furia. Remus aplastó las mejillas de la niña provocando una pedorreta que hizo que el enfado de Nymphadora se esfumará en un segundo y su pelo volviera al rosa.

—Gracias —dijo lanzándose sobre Remus para abrazarle con fuerza. —Me llamó Tonks. —continuó mientras se ladeaba para mirar a su madre—No, Nymphadora. —concluyó sacándole la lengua en una mueca que provocó la risa de Ted y Remus. Andrómeda negó con la cabeza mientras con un toque de varita recogía todo el estropicio que era el baúl de su hija para ir a Hogwarts.

—Encantado de conocerte, Tonks —dijo Remus quitándosela de encima con suavidad y levantándose. Se sacudió el polvo de encima y le estrechó la mano a la niña.

—Vais a llegar tarde, ya os presentaréis en el tren. —cortó Andrómeda mirando el reloj con un deje de preocupación en sus ojos. Tonks miró a su madre y a su padre alternativamente con una mueca de no entender.

—Remus va a llevarte a Hogwarts. —atajó Ted para que su hija no se fijará en la cara de su madre. —Nosotros no podemos porque tenemos que hacer algo muy, muy, muy importante. Y porque nos han obligado a hacerlo precisamente hoy, pero Remus se ha ofrecido a llevarte y a estar contigo en el tren. Vais a pasároslo en grande. Ya verás. —explicó Ted mientras los acompañaba a la puerta con el baúl.

— ¡En serio! —gritó entusiasmada, Tonks mientras saltaba y se caía en cada saltó por mirar a Remus antes que al suelo.

—Yo no te mentiría. —indicó Remus dándole la mano a la pequeña, quien la cogió con fuerza para no soltarse mientras se giraba hacia sus padres y les saludaba con energía.

— ¡Me voy a Hogwarts! —exclamó con gran ilusión sin pararse a pensar en que sus padres no estarían con ella cuando se fuera en el tren. Estaba demasiado nerviosa por conocer todo lo que lleva años escuchando. Las altas torres, el lago, el calamar, el tren. Lo único que no le hacía ilusión conocer eran las miles de escaleras con escalones falsos. No tenía ni pizca de ganas de conocer esa parte del castillo. Llevaba todo el verano pensando en cómo colar una cuerda en su equipaje para descolgarse por la ventana y no tener que acercarse a esas trampas mortales.

—Escríbenos todos los días. —dijo Ted despidiéndose de su hija con un beso en la frente. Andrómeda a su lado se había agachado para abrazar por última vez, hasta diciembre, a su hija.

—No te metas en líos. —le susurró Andrómeda a Tonks. —O enviare un vociferador que gritara a los cuatro vientos tu nombre, Nymphadora.

Tonks gruño mirando con los ojos entrecerrados, pero acabo asintiendo.

—Prometo no meterme en líos. —aceptó temiendo que su madre cumpliera su palabra, o sabiendo con certeza que lo haría.

—Cuidare de ella. —prometió Remus despidiéndose con la cabeza mientras abría la puerta de entrada y salía a la calle. —No respires durante un segundo, Tonks.

La pequeña no entendió muy bien a que venía aquella orden pero lo hizo. Y en ese instante ambos se desaparecieron. Solo dejaron preocupación en las mentes ajetreadas de los Tonks. Ellos también salieron y cerraron mágicamente la vivienda antes de desaparecerse. Tenían que engañar a una Black, eso nunca era fácil, y pocas veces estaba exento de riesgos.

Un resplandor violáceo hizo que Tonks parpadeada y se frotara los ojos con fuerza antes de que pudiera ver donde estaba y entender que había pasado. Sentía el estómago bocabajo, como si hubiera caído desde una gran altura y la parasen de golpe tirándole del estómago. Pero esa sensación tan desagradable se esfumo cuando escuchó un pitido agudo y alarmante.

El pitido de una locomotora. Ante ella vio docenas de trenes pero ninguna locomotora. Todo gris y blanco, nada escarlata. Todos con caras mustias y aburridas, ninguna sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No estaba el Expreso a Hogwarts.

— ¿Dónde está el tren?— preguntó tirando de la túnica de Remus, quien pareció no escucharla, más pendiente de la gente que tenía alrededor que de él mismo. — ¡El tren! —exclamó más alto para llamarle la atención.

Al instante notó como Remus apretaba la mano. Tonks enmudeció pero le dio un pisotón como advertencia de que no volviera a apretar la mano. Remus se agachó y miró a los ojos de Tonks. La niña percibió cierta angustia y cansancio en esos ojos pero pronto desapareció por una expresión de desafío.

— ¿Qué te parece si jugamos a un juego mientras vamos al tren? —inquirió Remus de forma retadora. —Aunque tal vez es demasiado duro para una niña de tu edad.

Tonks se puso colorada y miró desafiante a Remus.

—Pienso ganar. —espetó con orgullo. Remus sonrió divertido y le removió el cabello.

—Primero tendrás que saber las reglas. ¿No crees? —Tonks asintió muy deprisa y le instó a continuar. —Estamos jugando al escondite contra otros magos, no quería que te sintieras triste porque tus padres no pueden estar aquí así que he llamado a unos amigos para alegrarte la mañana. Están repartidos por la estación y les diferenciaras del resto porque todos van de negro. Y llevaran túnica, una túnica muy fea y larga que estará sucia de irla arrastrando por el suelo. —Tonks no paraba de asentir y agitarle el brazo a Remus para que no parase, quería saber cuanto antes las reglas para empezar a jugar. —Como es un juego de esconderse y pillar no deben vernos. Tenemos que cambiar de aspecto, ¿Sabrás hacerlo? —Tonks simplemente apretó los ojos muy fuerte y su pelo se volvió de un castaño apagado, cuando volvió a su expresión normal toda su cara había cambiado por la de otra niña. —Perfecta. Y ahora yo. —Remus se apuntó con la varita y un segundo después era un hombre con una barba descuidada, una larga y picuda nariz de halcón y el pelo castaño como el de Tonks. —Ahora que ya nos hemos "camuflado" y sabemos quiénes son los "malos", solo nos queda una cosa: Encontrarlos y lanzarles un hechizo para que sepan que han sido pillados. ¿Te gusta el juego?

Tonks asintió por última vez antes de poner cara de concentración y mirar de un lado a otro como si fuera un pájaro. Pronto empezó a tirar de la manga de Remus para susurrarle donde había un "malo". Remus miró en la dirección que le señalaba y vio un hombre alto completamente vestido de negro, parecía un cura por la túnica que llevaba pero algo en su expresión dejaba claro que la vida santa no era su profesión.

Remus felicitó en voz baja a Tonks y juntos rodearon al hombre y se acercaron por detrás. Lupin usando una velocidad endiablada saco la varita y golpeo en el hombro al hombre, unas chispas rojas surgieron de la varita y se pegaron a la túnica como si fuera una telaraña antes de desvanecerse. El primer "malo" estaba paralizado.

Tonks tiró de Remus para escapar de otro "malo" que por poco les descubre y habría terminado el juego. Para suerte de Remus, la pequeña le estaba llevando a los andenes 9 y 10. Bajo la cabeza en el momento justo para que un "malo" que pasaba cerca no se percatará hasta que sintió la quemazón en el hombro que significaba que estaba paralizado durante las siguientes doce horas.

Remus estaba impresionado con la destreza que estaba demostrando Tonks aun sabiendo por sus padres que cualquier superficie, por áspera y lisa que esta fuera, tenía todas las papeletas para recibir un abrazo violento de Tonks. Pero ahora demostraba grandes dotes para pasar desapercibida y encontrar al enemigo. Sin duda tenía un talento natural para ser auror.

En cuestión de minutos habían recorrido toda la estación hasta los andenes 9 y 10, sin que nadie les viera ni notara sus juegos con los demás viandantes. Y aun pasarían horas hasta que se percataran de la media docena de hombres que permanecían estáticos en la estación. La turba que se formaba en hora punta mantendría disimulados a los paralizados por Remus y eso le daría el tiempo suficiente para llevar a Tonks al Expreso de Hogwarts y alejarse de Londres.

Tonks no se lo pensó dos veces antes de lanzarse de cabeza contra la pared que separaban los dos andenes. Remus la vio desaparecer entre los ladrillos, miró por encima del hombro para asegurarse que nadie les seguía y entró a través de la pared. Se encontró con Nymphadora, ya con su aspecto habitual, tirada sobre su baúl. Remus se sintió aliviado que Ted y Andrómeda hubieran podido llegar tan rápido.

Levantó a Tonks con cuidado y hechizó el baúl para que fuera levitando tras ellos.

—Algún día aprenderé ese hechizo. —murmuró Tonks con el ceño fruncido e imitando con la mano el movimiento que había realizado Remus.

—Estoy seguro que algún día serás una gran maga. Has ganado de forma abrumadora al escondite, eso no lo hace cualquiera. —alabó Remus dándole un poco de chocolate.

—Das mucho chocolate a la gente. ¿Por qué? —preguntó con curiosidad mientras subía al tren y buscaba un compartimento donde estar.

—Con el tiempo he aprendido que cuando los problemas nos absorben y el peso de la vida es insoportable —empezó sombrío deteniéndose al ver la cara sería de Tonks —o me he caído por las escaleras y me he puesto un baúl por sombrero. —añadió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. —Solo hay dos cosas que te harán sonreír.

—El chocolate es una. —dijo rápidamente Tonks entrando en un compartimento vacío y colocando con cuidado el baúl flotante en el portaequipajes con ayuda de Remus. — ¿Cuál es la otra?

—El amor, aunque he mentido hay tres cosas. —Tonks le miró con mucha curiosidad. Y una expresión expectante que le daba un aura risueña. —La sonrisa de una chica guapa como tú. —agregó mientras le cogía la nariz haciéndole cosquillas y provocándole una risa aguda y muy gritona que hizo pensárselo dos veces al chico que acababa de entrar con su baúl con intención de quedarse allí hasta que escuchó la risa de Tonks.

El chico pelirrojo con un dragón bordado en el jersey dio media vuelta y cerró rápidamente alejando de allí a otros que querían sentarse de una vez. Remus no pudo sino reírse al darse cuenta de la espantada general que había provocado Tonks con su extraña risa. Pero se calló al escuchar el pitido de la locomotora y con un suave tirón la locomotora empezó a moverse.

Suspiró aliviado y se apoyó en el asiento mullido del compartimento y se permitió cerrar los ojos durante unos momentos. Hacía días que no podía dormir, la última luna llena había sido demasiado intensa, aun le dolía el pecho. Parpadeó un segundo viendo a Tonks apoyada en la ventana y estrujando la nariz y los mofletes contra el cristal para no perderse nada.

Los niños y su inocencia hacían que Remus encontrara un poco de paz. Todo lo que él podía llegar a sufrir tenía su recompensa en la mirada inocente de esos pequeños niños. Y sin darse cuenta ese pensamiento fue el último que tuvo durante más de seis horas. Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, lo que él considero un parpadeo se convirtió en todo un viaje. Se había dormido y el frenazo del Expreso le había despertado.

Notó una presión en el costado y se encontró con Nymphadora apoyada contra él mientras roncaba sonoramente con un libro de dibujo abierto sobre la cabeza a modo de sombrero. Remus le quitó el libro con cuidado y la empujó un poco para que despertara, y consiguió más de lo que quería. Tonks le dio un codazo en las costillas antes de despertarse por completo. Remus se levantó y llevó a Tonks hasta el andén mientras se frotaba el pecho.

—Me he dormido. No quería dormirme. Es culpa tuya, roncas igual que yo y me ha entrado sueño. —exclamó Tonks con un mohín.

— ¿Tú roncas? —preguntó Remus divertido. Tonks le miró de arriba abajo y su pelo se tornó rojo oscuro.

— ¿Quién ha dicho que yo roncó?— preguntó con incredulidad Tonks mientras se alejaba unos pasos.

—Lo acabas de decir. —contestó Remus dándole alcance y llevándola en dirección a un hombre muy alto que les estaba llamando desde el final del andén para que se acercaran todos los de primer año.

—Lo habrás soñado. —atajó Tonks con una sonrisa manipuladora y volviendo a su pelo rosa.

—Puede ser…—admitió Remus siguiéndole el juego.

—Seguro.

—Hola, Remus. Hacía tiempo que no te veía. —saludo con afabilidad y buen humor el hombre de larga barba negra y tan alto que los niños que tenía cerca apenas podían verle la cara. —Pareces…

— ¿Viejo?

—Cansado.

—También; ya sabes cómo es esto, Hagrid. Esta semana es de insomnio y la siguiente es para dormir. —dijo con un deje de hastió y amargura en la voz.

—No te aflijas y preséntame a esta pequeña brujita. —atajó Hagrid agachándose para ver mejor a Tonks, pero aun así seguía quedando a la altura de Remus.

—Me llamo Tonks. —se presentó la niña. —Voy a ser la mejor Hufflepuff de todos los tiempos. —espetó con orgullo y mucha seguridad.

—Estoy seguro de ello, pero no hagamos esperar a los demás. Vamos a los botes. —ordenó Hagrid al grupo de niños llevándolos por un camino de tierra hasta un pequeño puerto a las afueras del pueblo de Hogsmeade.

El embarcadero era bastante largo y estrecho con una veintena de barcas a ambos lados para que los estudiantes se montaran en grupos de tres. Al final del muelle esperaba una barca mucho más grande, sin duda para que llevara a Hagrid. Remus iba a subir a una barcaza del principio cuando Remus tiró de su mano y la condujo hasta el final donde Hagrid ya les esperaba con un farol para empezar la travesía por el lago.

Tonks saltó con ímpetu, balanceando violentamente la embarcación y por poco hundiéndola con Hagrid y Remus dentro. Pero no fue el único tropiezo a causa de esa acción. Al sentarse se resbaló hacia atrás golpeándose con el suelo de madera y quedándose bocarriba, mirando las estrellas mientras todos los botes comenzaban a moverse solos a través de las calmadas aguas del lago.

De pronto todos los niños gritaron con asombro. Tonks se levantó lo más deprisa que pudo, revolviéndose en el suelo de la barca para poder erguirse mientras tiraba de la barba de Hagrid como asidero. Y al ponerse en pie lo vio, un gigantesco castillo. Docenas de torreones, cada uno con miles de ventanas centelleando de amarillo, impregnando de magia y calidez el ambiente. Tonks se entusiasmó, era una imagen mucho más impresionante de lo que sus padres le habían contado todas esas noches en las que no podía dormirse y necesitaba una historia para entretenerse.

—Es enorme…—musitó con un hilo de voz mientras daba un paso hacia atrás para verlo mejor ya que las barcas seguían acercándose. Había olvidado que estaba en el último asiento del bote y al dar ese paso tropezó con la popa y cayó hacia atrás.

No sabía que había pasado solo notaba un frío helador en todo el cuerpo y una sensación opresiva en el pecho que iba a más. Y de pronto vio el farol de Hagrid ondearse en la lejanía y comprendió que se había caído y estaba hundiéndose en un agua demasiado fría para ser normal. Pataleó y solo logró hundirse más porque no era capaz de darse la vuelta y nadar hacia arriba.

Algo le agarró el tobillo, asustada empezó a patearlo sin piedad. Notaba como su bota chocaba contra algo duró y no paró hasta que literalmente voló por el aire y acabó estrellándose en el fondo de la barca de Hagrid, de nuevo en la superficie. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Hagrid sentarse e iniciar de nuevo la travesía mientras suspiraba con alivio. Y en el borde, sujetándose para subir a bordo, Remus Lupin con la nariz rota y achatada y con la sangre brotándole como una cascada.

— ¡Lo siento mucho!— exclamó Tonks al darse cuenta que había golpeado a Remus con sus botas. —No sabía…

—No pasa nada, he sufrido peores golpes. —murmuró Remus subiéndose a la embarcación y dejando ver su torso sin ropa. Cogió su jersey y se lo puso a Tonks por encima de los hombros para que entrase en calor. —Tengo que preguntarle a Madame Pomfrey algún hechizo para secar, ahora no recuerdo ninguno así que tendrás que hacer tu selección completamente empapada.

—No me importa— susurró Tonks alzando la mano, había algo en el pecho de Remus que le había llamado la atención. A lo largo del costado tenía un corte muy profundo de un color rosa pálido y rojo salmón. Sus dedos fueron más rápidos que Remus y tocaron toda la herida, provocando una mueca de dolor. —Deberías ir a la enfermería.

—Estas heridas no se curan tan fácilmente. —contestó Remus frotándose la herida con cuidado.

— ¿Cómo te la hiciste?

—Ya hemos llegado. —atajó Hagrid. —Será mejor que te despidas de Remus, a partir de aquí tendrás que ir sola. —continuó con un tono tranquilo mientras asentía al mudo agradecimiento de Remus.

—Algún día me contaras tus secretos. Aunque tenga que casarme contigo. —dijo con seguridad, Tonks. Después saltó al muelle y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Remus antes de subir por las escaleras con el resto de alumnos de primer año. Iba por la mitad de la ascensión cuando se dio la vuelta y miró a Remus a los ojos sonriendo. — ¡Lo prometo! Nos casaremos y me contarás todos tus secretos, como que me llamó Nymphadora Tonks que lo harás.


	17. Las Ratas

**Año 1985**

Las sombras del pasillo parecían moverse con voluntad propia a medida que Snape las atravesaba. Su túnica ondeaba con el aire frío y denso que entraba de las habitaciones a su alrededor. Una espesa niebla se había establecido en el suelo y se arremolinaba a los pies de Severus. Sin duda los dementores habían estado hace muy poco tiempo en la casa. Solo ellos eran capaces de crear esa atmosfera rancia y asfixiante, capaz de robar cualquier nimia emoción positiva.

Snape se concentró en sus pensamientos, era capaz de evitar sus emociones y sumergirlas en lo más hondo de su ser. Sin duda una habilidad útil cuando tenía un experto en legeremancia como Voldemort a su lado. Tenía que evitar a toda costa que cualquier titubeo a nivel emocional le delatará. No era solo su vida la que peligraba, y no es que le guardara mucho apreció a Potter o el resto de la Orden, pero si le descubrían podía enfocar la atención del Señor Tenebroso en Lily y eso era algo que no pensaba permitir.

Snape caminó en silencio por el pasillo pobremente iluminado, sus pies se hundían en aquel vaho que se pegaba al cuerpo como un mal sarpullido. El suelo de madera crujía a cada paso a pesar del sigilo que caracterizaba al mago. Al fondo vio una puerta entornada, un rayo de luz la atravesaba y se mecía libremente, seguramente el fulgor de las llamas era el que lo producía. Las voces no tardaron en oírse, hablaban en murmullos, susurros en la oscuridad de aquel pasillo.

La puerta se abrió antes de que Severus pudiera acercarse lo suficiente para coger el pomo. La habitación a pesar del enorme fuego que bullía en el centro, en una chimenea que se había construido usando la magia para que no se viniera abajo al no estar soportada y pendía libremente del techo, los troncos escupían brasas de resina caliente provocando un restallido continuo que ponía nervioso a cualquiera que lo escuchara en aquella habitación, con los nervios a flor de piel.

El Señor Tenebroso estaba detrás del fuego, solo su cuerpo era visible cuando las llamas dejaban entrever el otro lado de la sala. Su cabeza quedaba oculta tras los ladrillos de un intenso color anaranjado. A su alrededor mascaras de plata le sonreían sin sentimiento, Snape miró a través de la suya reconociendo al instante a casi todos. Los pequeños tics les delataban en seguida. Bellatrix era la más obvia. Su frondosa melena no podía ser contenida por una capucha sin que esta se hinchase de una forma extraña y exagerada.

Greyback no le iba muy a la zaga en ser evidente, su olor a sangre seca y carne podrida le delataría hasta en un vertedero muggle. Además tenía tendencia a afilarse las uñas y fortalecerlas con anillos en forma de garra, sin duda intimidante para sus víctimas pero demasiado revelador por su propio bien. Pero Snape no iba a decírselo claro está, toda información le era muy valiosa y cuanta más gente sepa algo menos valor tendrá.

Lucius también era muy reconocible, su ego era como un faro. Nadie era tan arrogante o estúpido como para poner la cabeza de una cobra, hecha de plata maciza, en el extremo de su varita. Además siempre llevaba una pequeña mancha blanca reseca en el extremo de la capa, una jugarreta de Draco sin duda alguna, de la cual su padre parecía desconocedor.

El resto eran más sutiles, pero seguía reconociéndolos con bastante facilidad si le dedicaba un poco de tiempo. Pero había uno que le resultaba tremendamente familiar y al mismo tiempo no era capaz de ubicarlo. No le recordaba de alguna reunión, su expresión corporal no entonaba con el resto, demasiado introvertido. Y sin embargo Snape tenía la certeza de conocerle, de haberle visto en alguna parte.

Estaba a punto de recordar donde cuando la vez del Señor Tenebroso reverberó en el aire.

—Sin duda hoy es un día extraordinario para todos nosotros. Un gran paso es, el que estamos a punto de dar. Llevamos años sufriendo humillantes derrotas debida a vuestra incompetencia y a mis fallos de no ser capaz de haberla visto antes. —la voz parecía provenir de todas partes, como si Voldemort estuviera hablando desde cada esquina de la habitación, sin duda un efecto sonoro debido a que estaba frente al muro de la chimenea. —Pero eso ha acabado. Vuestro fallos dejaran de suceder en el acto, he encontrado la solución perfecta para llevaros al siguiente nivel.

Snape sintió algo desgarrador subiendo por su espalda, como si su cuerpo estuviera entrando en pánico. Sus manos empezaron a notarse húmedas y su corazón le golpeaba en el pecho como un martillo. La voz de Voldemort, tranquila y serena le estaba haciendo perder todo su autocontrol. Respiró hondo y apretó los puños con fuerza hasta que los oyó crujir. Las uñas se le clavaron en las palmas y aun así lo único que notaba era su corazón desbocado. Algo no estaba bien.

—En los últimos meses y años hemos sido víctimas de una constante falta de progresos, incluso nos hemos visto obligados a retornar a las sombras a causa de nuestros enemigos, aquellos incapaces de ver la verdad. —Voldemort se dio la vuelta dándoles la espalda y se alejó con amplias zancadas hasta hundirse en las sombras, más allá del alcance de la luz de la chimenea que ahora no era más que un gran montón de rescoldos incandescentes. Sus ojos brillaban resplandecientes, reflejando el calor intenso que desprendían las brasas. Y aun a pesar de reflejar el fuego no había un atisbo de pasión, solo frialdad calculada al milímetro.

El mortifago que Snape no era capaz de reconocer se adelantó de forma imperceptible, adelantando los brazos y juntándolos. Fue como un destello blanco y algo encajó en el cerebro de Snape:

Peter Pettigrew.

Las ideas le inundaron como un torrente, las teorías danzaban a una velocidad vertiginosa y su instinto de supervivencia era tan ensordecedor que apenas podía concentrarse en lo que ocurría en la sala.

—Al principio no pude evitar mi admiración por el viejo Albus Dumbledore. Sin duda debía ser un gran estratega para adelantarse a mis planes. Nuestras derrotas las achaque a la grandeza de un brillante mago, sin duda un hombre que debería haber reinado a mi lado. Pero estaba equivocado. Aun en mi eterna sabiduría, puedo llegar a equivocarme. Sobreestime a mi mentor y subestime a mis lacayos. —sus ojos se posaron en las máscaras cadavéricas de todos los asistentes. No hubo ninguno que no se estremeciera al entrecruzar miradas con el Señor Tenebroso. Algunos agradecidos de ser mirados de esa forma, otros aterrados. Uno desconfiando.

Snape se movió lentamente, se puso tras la línea de mortifagos sin que se notase que estaba retrocediendo. Su mano palpo el hueco de la manga de la túnica donde guardaba la varita. Sus dedos se asieron a la madera que se calentó de forma amistosa al contacto de su dueño.

—En especial, subestime a un joven mortifago. Sin duda un chico prometedor al que no veía capaz de jugar tan bien a uno de los juegos más difíciles del mundo. Mentir a propios y extraños con una expresión de genuina honestidad está al alcance de muy pocos. Me sentiría muy impresionado con dicha persona sino la hubiera usado contra mí. —el tono de Voldemort adquirió un tono molestó y ofendido. Snape con lentitud fue sacando la varita de la funda del interior de la manga sin llegar a mostrarla fuera de esta. — ¿Tú que crees, Colagusano?

Snape no lo pensó más, dejó la sutileza para momentos más propicios y lanzó un hechizo contra la chimenea. Un gigantesco murciélago carmesí chilló, los mortifagos se doblaron de dolor ante la intensidad del grito y el enorme animal, compuesto de llamas, salió de entre las brasas con violencia. Cada aleteó lanzaba chispas que cegaban a los que trataban de atacarle, el suelo comenzó a arder y el humo se extendió.

Voldemort entró en cólera y lanzó un hechizo que lanzó al murciélago contra el techo haciéndolo estallar. Las llamas cayeron como una cascada sobre los mortifagos que había debajo, los cuales no tardaron en gritar de dolor y arrogarse contra las paredes, frotándose con virulencia tratando de aplacar el fuego. Se arrancaban las túnicas y las máscaras, sin temor a mostrar sus rostros pues el dolor era demasiado avasallador para dar importancia a cualquier otra menudencia. Incluida su identidad ante un potencial enemigo.

Snape no se detuvo esperando que su distracción fuera suficiente para ahuyentarlos. Lanzó un nuevo hechizo a la chimenea. Esta vez flamas verdes brotaron de los rescoldos y Severus no dudo en lanzarse contra ellas aun cuando al hacerlo se acercaba peligrosamente al Señor Tenebroso. Vio su expresión de intensa furia y se sintió de nuevo un niño delante de su padre tras uno de sus ataques, en los cuales Severus siempre era el responsable de algo que a él no le complacía.

Y como un niño asustado se vio dando vueltas y más vueltas, en un torbellino de imágenes, salones desconocidos, gente desconocida con vidas desconocidas. Snape no perdía de vista esos cientos de mundos que se abrían ante él, personas que no tenían ni idea de quien estaba mirándoles durante una fracción de segundo. Sería digno de una conversación filosófica pero ahora tenía otras preocupaciones. Salir vivo era la principal.

Lo primero que notó fue su túnica rasgarse y una quemazón intensa en las rodillas cuando salió rodando por una chimenea cualquiera. Tenía suerte de haber encontrado una chimenea conectada, casi se había lanzado sin pensar en una dirección clara, le beneficiaba, Voldemort no sabría seguirle pero también podría haberle lanzado al olvido, vagando en la Red Flu hasta que saliera por accidente. Había tenido mucha suerte.

A su alrededor cientos de ratas se dispersaron asustadas por la repentina aparición del fuego y de un humano. L o único que quedaba en píe era la chimenea, el resto de la vivienda no era más que una vieja y mohosa reliquia, un fantasma de un pasado mejor que se podía vislumbrar en la piedra tallada hasta el más mínimo detalle. Trabajo artesanal que no estaba en el lugar indicado, una casa en ruinas, infestada de ratas. Sin duda una antigua rama mágica que perdió todo su poder tiempo ha.

Snape se aseo su túnica como pudo, se sentía exhausto ante lo que acababa de acontecer. Tenía mil cosas en la cabeza, suficientes para colapsarle y hacer que se derrumbará en aquel inhóspito lugar durante horas hasta que lograse entender todas las implicaciones que se desprendían de lo que acababa de suceder. Sin embargo no tenía tiempo para analizarlo todo, debía atender asuntos de vital importancia de inmediato. Una vida… Dos vidas estaban en juego.

Sus pies levantaron una nube de polvo cuando se puso en pie. La casa era un laberinto de escombros pero Snape pudo salir fácilmente, por alguna razón la Red Flu funcionaba pero algo le impedía aparecerse. Sin duda magia que se resistía a desvanecerse, creada por los anteriores propietarios.

Ante él, un inmenso jardín surgió de las sombras alumbrado por la tibia y tímida luz de la luna menguante. Una autentica foresta salvaje y toda ornamentación se había asilvestrado fruto de la falta de cuidados y el abandono total.

No le prestó mayor atención, solo quería salir del escudo lo antes posible y no tardó en sentir que algo se desvanecía sobre él. Un único pensamiento le confirmó lo que su hábil instinto sabía de antemano.

Ante él, dos enormes vergas de pesado acero negro. Dos pilares a ambos lados que hacían de portones y reinando en su cúspide dos jabalíes alados que parecían mirarle y juzgarle ante su intromisión a deshoras. Les lanzó una mirada furibunda, nunca le había gustado nada como le observaban esas estatuas. Sus dedos se adelantaron con cierto temor y tocaron el frío metal. Una oleada de alivio se extendió desde su mano.

No había conjuros protectores, o al menos él podía atravesarlos. La otra opción, y la que menos le atraía era que ya lo hubieran tomado y el castillo ahora fuera un bastión para el Rey de Slytherin. Casi a modo de bálsamo su varita se volvió más cálida, como si se fundiera entre los dedos en un ademán protector.

Empujó un poco y los goznes a pesar de sus protestas, a modo de chirridos, se abrieron permitiéndole el paso y volviéndose a cerrar tras él. El camino embarrado y cubierto de marcas de carruaje se le hizo demasiado largo. Sus pies se hundían en aquel barrizal sin que pudiera hacer nada. Allí no se podía aparecer a voluntad.

Notó la túnica pesada, pero no era producto de su psique atormentada por mil ideas a cada cual más terrible. El lodazal en el que se había convertido el camino de acceso se estaba impregnando en cada fibra del borde de su túnica. Estuvo tentado de tirarla para ir más rápido, y casi como si el destino lo tuviera en cuenta se le hundieron los pies hasta la rodilla, absorbidos por un pozo de tierra y agua.

Su paciencia se agotaba a cada segundo, tiró con fuerza arrancando sus pies del absorbente abrazo del suelo y se adentró en el linde del bosque donde la maleza hacía de un buen aislante, lo suficiente para que sus zapatos no se pegaran al barro. Al llegar a las colinas y subirlas con la velocidad del rayo comparado con el recorrido anterior, se vio envuelto en un duelo sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Tres rayos le silbaron en las orejas y desaparecieron en la noche. Miró en todas direcciones y vio a tres personas en un ventanal mirándole con furia y apuntándole con sus varitas. Snape corrió y chocó contra el portón de entrada al castillo. Este cedió despacio, muy despacio para el gusto de Severus quien tenía que pegarse a la pared para evitar los hechizos continuos que venían de más arriba.

Se escabulló dentro en cuanto hubo el suficiente espacio. Sus largas zancadas reverberaban entre los pasillos vacíos y le impedían oír a posibles enemigos. Las escaleras se convirtieron en una batalla a tres alturas en cuanto puso un píe en el primer escalón. Por encima de él le lanzaban todo hechizo posible, reconoció la voz de su antigua profesora: Minerva McGonagall, Snape no podía haber elegido peor contrincante. Pero no era la única, por encima de ella podía entreoír a su profesor de Encantamientos y su antigua profesora de Herbologia.

La cosa no podría empeorar ni aunque Voldemort y Dumbledore se unieran a la lucha. Snape tenía que defenderse como podía. Los hechizos que levantaba apenas duraban un par de embates de sus rivales, mucho más poderosos y hábiles con la varita que él. Pero no trataba de defenderse de forma indefinida, solo quería el tiempo suficiente para poder llegar al Despacho del Director.

El último tramo de escalera lo realizó de un salto y se escabullo en una esquina mientras cientos de esquirlas de piedra maciza pulverizada silbaban en el aire.

Al final del pasillo una majestuosa estatua comenzó a moverse y girar sobre sí misma. Snape apuró los últimos metros sin preguntarse porque aquella estatua estaba girando sin la contraseña. La escalera aún no había terminado de formarse, pero Snape ya estaba en lo más alto aporreando la puerta de madera y cayendo de bruces sobre una mullida alfombra. Una varita se le clavó en la mejilla y vio la furia de Minerva brillar en sus ojos cubiertos por varios mechones plateados que se habían desecho de la prisión de su hermético moño.

—Tranquila, Minerva. Es amigo. —calmó una voz profunda y suave. Snape miró hacia el escritorio y Dumbledore le saludó desde su asiento como si hubiera ido de visita y no estuviera en el suelo con la varita de McGonagall apuntándole.

—Tiene un traidor en sus filas. ¡Traslade de inmediato a Lily Potter y Prince Potter! —exclamó Snape sin siquiera haberse levantado. Necesitaba decirlo cuanto antes, no tenía tiempo para nada más.

La expresión de Dumbledore no cambio un ápice y siguió tranquila, serena e incluso mística. Se levantó del sillón y rodeó con lentitud el escritorio con la mirada fija en el infinito. Snape notaba a Minerva tras él, aun con la varita en la mano y el aliento agitado por la carrera, pero le preocupaba más la calma aparente de Dumbledore que la furia contenida de Minerva.

—Tiene que darse prisa, me prometió que estaría a salvo. —espetó impaciente.

—Tranquiló, Severus. Las prisas no traen más que problemas. Debemos ser pacientes. —murmuró Albus mirándole fijamente por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

—Ya he sido suficientemente paciente, casi me han matado y ahora seré perseguido como un perro por ambos bandos por ser un traidor y por ser un mortifago así que le exijo que me dé algo a cambio de lo que voy a sufrir. ¡Le exijo que ponga de inmediato a salvo a Lily y Prince! —Snape ya no podía controlarse más. Estaba dándose cuenta de lo que significaba la aparición de Peter en la reunión. Ahora no solo era un Mortifago a ojos del Ministerio de Magia. También era un traidor a ojos de Voldemort. Todos le querían muerto.

— ¿Exigir? — inquirió Dumbledore con un tono autoritario pero pausado. — Severus, si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú quien me pediste ayuda.

—Le he servido durante años, me lo debe.

—No te debo nada, Severus. Se lo debo a Lily Potter y el resto de su familia. Las he puesto en peligro por ti. —Dumbledore suspiraba con cansancio. — Minerva, envía una lechuza a la Orden y otra a los Potter, serán trasladados de inmediato. Los cuatro. —añadió haciendo énfasis en el número para que Snape lo notará. — Ahora Severus, cuéntame que ha ocurrido.

— ¿Para qué? Voy a ir a Azkaban igualmente y allí me matarán. Necesito toda la información posible para evitar que me encierren. Ahora si me lo permite quisiera irme. —Snape se dio la vuelta pero la puerta estaba cerrada, Minerva se había marchado sin hacer ruido.

— ¿A dónde? No tienes opciones. Y ahora que has llegado a este punto es cuando puedes empezar a hacer realmente el bien. —expuso Dumbledore mientras le daba la espalda para escribir una nota rápida.

— ¿Y qué cree que he estado haciendo hasta ahora? —espetó furioso, pero se contuvo nada más ver los ojos azules de Dumbledore observándole desde un espejo.

—Has estado haciendo tu propio bien. —respondió mientras enrollaba el pergamino y lo dejaba sobre la mesa. —Todos tus actos, traiciones y confidencias a favor de la Orden no eran más que una forma de sentirte mejor y poder mirar a Lily a los ojos. Solo lo hiciste por puro egoísmo, porque era la única forma de que ella volviera a tu vida. No le quitare merito, tus actos han demostrado una fortaleza encomiable pero tus motivos no eran por el bien, eran por ella. —Albus no levantaba la voz, no tenía cambios de tono. Siempre monocorde y aun así, Severus lo notaba como un martillo. — Ahora has sido desenmascarado. Ahora puedes tener una nueva motivación mucho más altruista y benévola.

—Ya no soy útil para la Orden y dudo que nadie quiera tenerme cerca. No me obligue a seguir un camino imposible. —repuso Severus.

— ¿De verdad lo crees imposible? Aun eres valioso, Severus. Pero solo si tus motivos son más nobles que por sentir el beneplácito de una viaje y reconciliada amiga.

—No sé qué tarea considera tan valiosa, dudo que exista. Lo más seguro es que me esté entreteniendo mientras llegan los Aurores.

—No soy tan mezquino, Severus. Además, no necesitaría a nadie si quisiera encarcelarte. Lo que quiero es darte una segunda oportunidad de verdad, una en la que cambies porque quieres hacer el bien y no por querer congraciarte con tu pasado. —Albus se sentó de nuevo en su butaca y decidió ir directamente al grano. —Quiero que seas el nuevo profesor de Hogwarts.

La expresión de Snape se quebró, nunca hubiera adivinado las intenciones de Dumbledore.

— ¿Por qué? Yo no soy, Trelawney, no me puede mantener prisionero del castillo con embustes sobre un puesto en el profesorado.

—Tienes un deber para con un niño, Severus. Y quiero que lo cumplas siendo profesor de Hogwarts.

—Dudo mucho que Longbottom necesite que yo dé clases a mocosos malcriados.

—Necesitará un guardián en el castillo. Alguien que le vigile de cerca sin despertar sospechas y tú tienes esa habilidad. —explicó Dumbledore invitándole a sentarse. Snape lo hizo y de pronto todo el cansancio le asaltó de golpe. Cerró los ojos pero siguió concentrado en la absurda conversación.

— ¿Sé da cuenta de que hablamos de un niño que habrá cumplido cinco años hace unos meses? No es precisamente como si fuera a venir mañana mismo.

—Aunque uno de tus cometidos sea la protección de Neville, debes familiarizarte con el puesto, tu tarea principal es la educación de los alumnos.

—… Supongo que no tengo elección. —replicó Severus sabiéndose derrotado al darse cuenta de que era su única salida. Daba igual lo mucho que pataleara porque Dumbledore le estuviera condenando a estar en Hogwarts para evitar que le capturaran, sabía desde el principio que tendría que aceptar.

—Si la tienes, puedes irte por esa puerta y pasar el resto de tu vida huyendo o marcar la diferencia y demostrarle a mucha gente que se puede ser mejor persona.

—Peter Pettigrew es un espía de los mortifagos. Lo más probable es que esté pasando información de alto nivel. Debería cambiarse todos los planes de la Orden de inmediato. —musitó Snape a modo de aceptación del ofrecimiento de Dumbledore. —Y cambie de lugar a los Longbottom cada cuatro días, dudo que _él_, no tenga planes para el niño ahora que tiene un espía dentro. Necesitará estar ilocalizable. No podemos dejar que le encuentre.


	18. El Demonio de la Botella

**Año 1986**

El ruido de las botellas rodando por el suelo era habitual en la habitación de su madre, Alex ya se había habituado a escucharlo y alejarse para evitarlo. No era un niño precoz, no era más inteligente que el resto de sus compañeros de prescolar, tampoco era más rápido o más fuerte. No destacaba en nada según sus propios profesores, salvo en una cosa. Era bueno deduciendo, veía cosas todos los días. A la mayoría no les prestaba la más mínima atención. Era un niño de cuatro años al fin y al cabo, pero algunas cosas las asimilaba con mucha rapidez y veía conexiones que el resto no era capaz de ver.

Eso le sirvió para saber quién le había quitado su bocadillo, solo él se dio cuenta de cómo uno de los chicos más populares se hacia un lado para comer al mediodía. Esa habilidad también le permitió llegar a adelantarse a su madre. Había aprendido a las malas que el sonido de botellas no le auguraba nada bueno, aun le dolía la espalda donde su madre le golpeó con una botella de cerveza cuando le confundió con un ratón.

Y por eso no tarda en salir despacio de su cama, vestirse en el más absoluto silencio. Caminó con sus pantublas de Dumbo por su habitación, teniendo cuidado de no dar a nada que pudiera hacer ruido. No quería que su madre se percatara de su presencia. Le costó llegar al pomo de su puerta, tuvo que ponerse de puntillas sobre una vieja y desconchada silla para llegar, pero no se dio cuenta que la silla estaba frente a la puerta y esta golpeó con una fuerza desproporcionada tronando en el pasillo.

El corazón de Alex se aceleró y de un salto se tiró sobre la cama y se cubrió con la manta lo más rápido que pudo. Cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza rezando para que no viniera. Minuto a minuto su respiración fue lo único que rompía el aire mudo. Había sido tan cuidadoso y estaba tan nervioso que al escuchar el ruido de la puerta lo había sobredimensionado. Lanzó a un lado la colcha y volvió a recorrer su habitación, esta vez con más prisa, no quería tentar más a la suerte.

Tras la pared se escuchaban risas y el tintineo de una botella contra un vaso. Alex conocía a muchos chicos que entraban y salían del cuarto de su madre, todos con una sonrisa y un cigarro recién encendido, y sin excepción todos salían abrochándose la camisa o el pantalón. Alex ya no le daba importancia aunque si tenía mucha curiosidad por saber que hacían. Seguramente se hacían cosquillas por las risas que se escuchaba y luego jugaban a gritar muy alto. Alex nunca entendía las reglas del juego solo sabía que nadie repetía, siempre eran hombres distintos, y la mayoría pasaban a su lado sin siquiera fijarse en él, como si no existiera.

Alex no sabía si dar gracias por esa suerte o sentirse mal porque ni una persona reparase en él. De nuevo las risas, esta vez se dio cuenta que solo se escuchaban las de su madre. Debía estar sola, estaría escuchando la televisión de su cuarto y por eso está riendo. Por eso no escuchó el ruido de la puerta al golpear la silla. Dio un paso en dirección al cuarto de su madre para asegurarse que estaba bien, pero el olor desagradable que le llegó flotando desde el quicio de su puerta fue lo suficientemente revelador para que diera media vuelta y fuera directo a la entrada.

Esta vez lo tenía más difícil, la cerradura estaba mucho más alta y necesitaría una silla igual de alta. Por suerte había aprendido a retirar el seguro usando el taburete donde dejaba las llaves su madre y un paraguas. Agarró el paraguas que estaba apoyado contra la esquina y luego trepó el taburete siempre tratando de mantenerlo equilibrado para evitar caerse, el taburete era muy alto y Alex ya había sufrido más de una caída al intentar subirse en él.

Una vez subido se levantó con las manos extendidas para no perder el equilibrio. Tanteo el aire con el paraguas, tratando de acercarse al cerrojo pero sin golpear la madera. El chasquido de la cerradura al girar fue lo más agradable de aquella mañana. Dejó el paraguas en el suelo y con un impulso se lanzó contra la puerta agarrándose al picaporte para después tirar de él hacia abajo y usar su propio cuerpo como impulso para que la puerta se moviera y le dejará pasar.

Salió al descansillo y cerró la puerta tras de sí, teniendo cuidado de no dar un portazo. Su madre podría estar viendo la televisión pero prefería no tentar a la suerte. Una vez la puerta en su sitio de nuevo y él a salvo se dio la vuelta y se acercó dando pequeños pasos hasta estar sobre el felpudo de los vecinos, un joven matrimonio que siempre cuidaban muy bien de Alex cuando su madre jugaba con sus botellas. Además de ser los padres de la mejor amiga de Alex: Eva.

Golpeó la jamba con sus regordetes nudillos y aguardó. Delante de aquel portón siempre le venía a la mente la ilusión de que fuera un hombre alto y tapado por las sombras el que abriera la puerta, siempre tenía ensoñaciones con que ese hombre que le atendía y le cuidaba era su padre. Aunque era imposible, y el padre de Eva era quien le tendía la mano para cuidarle.

Así lo hizo en ese instante, Alex escuchó emocionado como el picaporte giraba y Francisco le saludaba con afabilidad. Vio también tras él a María, su mujer. Ella tenía una cara diferente pero Alex no le dio importancia, simplemente se dejó llevar y abrazo a Francisco con gratitud mientras este le izaba del suelo y le devolvía el abrazo.

María saludó con una sonrisa radiante a Alex, cuando este le miro por encima del hombro de su marido y le dijo que podía encontrar a Eva en su cuarto, ya levantada. El chico saltó de los brazos de Francisco y salió corriendo a ver a su amiga. El hombre se rio con la velocidad del pequeño, quien derrapaba en el parque y en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de caerse.

—Francisco, esto no es cosa de risa. —repuso María con amargura y abatimiento. Se llevó a su marido a la cocina y aseguró la puerta para que no entrase su hija o Alex sin llamar.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga, María? ¿Le dejo en la calle? ¿Le devuelvo a su casa? Antes de que llegue el mediodía tendríamos a la Guardia Civil llamando a nuestra puerta para decirnos que ha habido un crimen. No pienso dejar al niño con esa alcohólica. —sentenció con firmeza, Francisco.

—No tenemos derecho a tenerlo en casa sin el consentimiento de su madre. Podríamos buscarnos un lio. —replicó María preocupada por la posibilidad de perder a su hija por cuidar de un hijo que no era suyo.

—Ella no tiene derecho a usarle de diana, y aun así ya le viste las marcas en la espalda. Y oíste al pediatra, tiene suerte de que no se haya roto nada. Unos centímetros más y ahora mismo tendría que llevar escayola en el pecho. —Francisco se frotó la cara con cansancio. Tratando de olvidar los moratones de Alex.

—Te olvidas mencionar que el pediatra dio parte de la acción de la madre y nos aconsejó que no hiciéramos esto más. No quiero que los servicios sociales se queden con nuestra hija porque nos detengan por secuestro.

—No es secuestro, cariño. Yo… No puedo. Simplemente no puedo dejarle en el pasillo cuando llama, no cuando he visto de lo que es capaz su madre cuando se bebe media licorería. No sería capaz de dormir ni de mirarme al espejo si un día esa mujer se descontrola y yo no hice nada por evitarlo.

—Al menos prométeme que iras a un abogado a hablar de este tema. Al menos quiero tener la seguridad de que nuestra hija está a salvo.

—Mañana pediré hora en el despacho de abogados que hay frente al trabajo. Pero ahora tendríamos que salir de la cocina, no quiero preocuparles.

—Tal vez convenga sacarlos a dar un paseo. Eso los animara. Y me despejara, necesito que me del aire y olvidar todo este asunto unas horas. No quiero pensar demasiado en que una alcohólica violenta tenga más derechos como madre que nosotros. —murmuró fatigada, María. Hacía días que no podía dormir pensando que alguien entraría a golpe de corneta y la detendría por secuestro infantil.

—Iremos al retiro, creo que esta semana había teatro y seguro que a los niños les encanta ir en barca y ver a los patos.

—Y dar de comer a los peces. —añadió María mostrándole una bolsa de pan duro de la semana pasada.

—Empiezo a pensar que tú quieres ir más que ellos.

Alex y Eva iban cogidos de la mano, a su vez Francisco y María les cogían la mano a ellos para que no desaparecieran en la marea creciente de gente. El Retiro parecía una calle comercial en plena hora punta, una multitud avanzaba en todas direcciones, evitando a los otros y chocando irremediablemente contra ellos. Francisco apenas era capaz de mantener sujetos a los niños en esa marea humana.

Viendo huecos por los que meterse logró llevar a su familia hasta el lago. Allí, en el borde de piedra, se sentó y puso a su hija y a Alex sobre sus rodillas para que vieran las barcas mecerse y navegar a la deriva de aquellas aguas verdes y turbias pero aun así relajantes y misteriosas. Los niños empezaron a señalar ilusionados las ondulaciones en el agua diciendo lo que creían haber visto. Eva discutía con Alex sobre la sirena que acaba de ver y Alex replicaba que en realidad era un calamar gigante.

Francisco siempre disfrutaba de escuchar esas disparatadas conversaciones, los niños siempre lograban sacarle una sonrisa aunque estuviera hasta arriba de trabajo. Daba igual lo mal que fueran las cosas, ellos le hacían sonreír. Por ese motivo no entendía como la madre de Alex podía ser así, dejar al pobre desatendido, e incluso pegarle en un rapto de locura. Eso llevaba a María a elucubrar por los motivos de que el padre del pequeño los abandonase a ambos con Alex teniendo menos de una semana.

Lo más probable para ella era que no soportase que su mujer se diera a la botella, pero Francisco dudaba de eso, se habría llevado al niño. No sabía que había hecho que ese hombre decidiera abandonar a su familia y francamente le daba igual, solo quería que creciera sano y para conseguirlo tenía que empezar a moverse, y preguntar cómo conseguirlo. Aunque tuviera que adoptarlo.

Estaba pensando en cómo quitarle la custodia a la madre cuando Alex y Eva gritaron a la vez señalando el lago. Francisco extrañado miro en la dirección que señalaban percatándose que todos a su alrededor se giraban en la misma dirección con asombro. Lo que vio, no acababa de creerlo. Dos hombres y una mujer saltando de barca en barca en medio del lago. El primero con una túnica negra que ondeaba en el aire como si fuera un vestido, y una máscara plateada siniestra que simulaba una calavera en descomposición. El otro hombre tenía el rostro desfigurado, o quemado no lo veía bien, y estaba ataviado con un pantalón marrón y una camisa mal abrochada. La mujer por su parte llevaba un traje completo de un negro perlado.

El de la túnica parecía huir de los segundos y ambos se apuntaban con ramas de madera. Francisco pensó que sería algún espectáculo pero entonces hubo una explosión, no la vio pero la sintió. El suelo vibró y se sacudió molesto y el agua del lago se elevó un metro en el aire antes de estallar en todas direcciones y cubrirlo todo con una densa niebla.

Nadie veía nada, salvo Eva y Alex, quienes por algún raro motivo o un futuro presagio, vieron perfectamente lo que ocurría. Los hombres se lanzaban rayos de colores que salían despedidos de sus ramas. Gritaban cosas extrañas que hacían que esas ramas se iluminasen y lanzasen más y más rayos. Todo aquel combate, tan violento como espectacular a ojos de los niños, no se detenía o contenía a pesar de estar los contrincantes saltando de una balsa a otra. Y demostrando una destreza inigualable casi nunca fallaban, siempre chocaban contra escudos o rozaban por pocos centímetros pero a pesar del tambaleo de las barcas no erraban el tiro. Siempre en la misma dirección.

Y entonces el hombre con la túnica saltó hacia ellos, Eva le vio perfectamente, incluso vio sus ojos a través de la máscara de plata. Y entonces desapareció, como si el mismo aire lo hubiera hecho invisible, desvanecido como un espectro en aquella niebla. Alex cogió la mano de Eva y se miraron por el rabillo del ojo sin acabar de creerse lo que pasaba y queriendo saber cómo lo había hecho, pero no tuvieron respiro y los perseguidores también empezaron a saltar en su dirección.

La mujer se adelantó y le sacó varias barcas de ventaja al hombre quien parecía agotado y respiraba con dificultad mientras trataba de seguir el ritmo. La mujer le miró por encima del hombro sin parar de saltar, como si supiera que había delante de ella aun sin mirar.

— ¡La madre qué te parió, Carlos! ¡Cómo lo perdamos te voy a igualar la cara a hostias! —exclamó furiosa.

—Qué fina es la inglesita. —masculló Carlos poniéndose a su altura y adelantándola para saltar sobre Eva y desaparecer en el aire como había hecho el otro hombre. Alex vio la expresión de ira en la mujer y como sus ojos chispearon.

— ¡No soy inglesa, cazurro! —gritó antes de desaparecer también.

Nada más desaparecer el vapor empezó a disiparse. La gente se movía con lentitud mirándose unos a otros, haciéndose todos, la misma muda pregunta.

_¿Qué había ocurrido?_

Sin embargo, tanto Eva como Alex se hacían una pregunta distinta al resto que los marcaría para siempre en sus vidas:

_¿Cómo habían hecho todo eso?_


	19. La Llamada del Profeta

**Año 1987**

Los pasillos del ministerio suelen estar rebosantes de vida. Siempre con el traqueteo de cientos de funcionarios que van corriendo de un lado a otro con cientos de papeles entre sus manos y una veintena de aviones de papel sobrevolando sus cabezas. Todo aquel ajetreó siempre llevaba la misma sonoridad de fondo: El murmullo incesante de miles de voces al unísono que tratan de sobresalir a las demás convirtiéndose en una cacofonía de gritos sin sentido.

Todos esos sonidos y esa vida trabajosa quedaron reducidos a la nada. Gritos de dolor, paredes teñidas de escarlata y suelos cubiertos de cuerpos inertes y escombros. Una auténtica batalla campal se había iniciado en cada planta del ministerio, una batalla que degenero rápidamente en masacre. Los mortifagos habían entrado sin contemplaciones, no les importó a quien aniquilaban a golpe de hechizo, ni siquiera parecían querer hacerse con el ministerio, tenían más pasión por torturar que por subir a las estancias superiores.

Y el propio Ministerio no podía hacer gran cosa, la mayoría de Aurores estaban de patrulla constante, apenas había un destacamento de una docena de hombres en los despachos, hombres demasiado mayores o demasiado jóvenes para entrar en combate. Aun así lo intentaron con ahínco. Pero no tardaron en verse empujados a una contienda de continua defensa y retirada, no eran capaces de mantenerse en un lugar fijo. Los mortifagos atacaban como una bandada, entraban por doquier y se valían de su número para destrozar cualquier defensa.

Por momentos la gente empezó a imaginar que aquella guerra había llegado a su fin, que habían sido derrotados en su propio terreno. James Potter no opinaba igual, no iba a dejar que le vencieran y menos en su propia casa. Era demasiado terco para dejarse amilanar por el número de enemigos o por sus exiguas fuerzas. A fin de cuentas había logrado vencer en multitud de partidos de Quidditch cuando estaba en clara desventaja y como auror ya había afrontado peleas de alto riesgo.

Y como bien le recordaba a Lily, él nunca perdía. Siempre encontraba un punto débil o un punto fuerte y sacaba ventaja de él. Y había dado con ese punto. Los mortifagos se agrupaban en la zona de los juzgados, parecían atraídos por esa zona y James la conocía lo suficiente. Sabía que la entrada a los ascensores era un pasillo muy estrecho, un capricho arquitectónico para deprimir a los presos.

En ese lugar el número dejaba de importar y una buena defensa podría destrozar cualquier ofensiva. Logró agrupar a sus compañeros, o a los que quedaban con vida, media docena, y llevarlos por el hueco del ascensor hasta el noveno piso, desde allí podrían bloquear las escaleras al tribunal. Fue difícil bajar sin los ascensores, por suerte a pesar de la inexperiencia de unos y la vejez de otros, todos lograron bajar sin problemas.

Una vez atrincherados en ese pasillo destruyeron los ascensores e inundaron los huecos con fuego mágico de protección, no dañaría a nadie con malas intenciones. También enviaron varios Patronus para avisar a quien fuera, James lanzó su ciervo en la búsqueda de algún miembro de la Orden que estuviera cerca. Vio la estela plateada dividirse en dos docenas de ciervos astados antes de desaparecer tras los muros.

Allí, en esa posición que aguantó durante horas el embate de decenas de mortifagos, James se labró una reputación y fama que eclipsó la que hubiera tenido antes. Se convirtió en el auror más importante de Gran Bretaña. No solo había evitado que el Ministerio cayera en manos del enemigo, además lo había hecho con un puñado de hombres que no estaban preparados para semejante ataque.

Se granjeó la amistad del pueblo y se le recompensó, apenas unas horas después ya había sido proclamado por clamor popular como Jefe de Aurores, algunos ya hablaban de un futuro Ministro aunque Barty Crouch era quien llevaba las de ganar en ese apartado.

Pero no fue lo único que cambio aquel día, apenas se empezó con la reconstrucción y el recuento de bajas, Alastor Moody y Sirius Black entraban por la Red Flu en el maltrecho edificio con una tarea de vital importancia. Aunque solo uno de ellos conocía esa tarea, ya que el otro había llegado tarde.

—Te lo vuelvo a repetir, Alastor. Tengo un buen motivo para llegar tarde, es más de no ser porque casi pierdo a mi mejor amigo me habría quedado con ese motivo. —farfulló Sirius tratando de que Alastor dejara de mascullar para sus adentros indignado por la impuntualidad de Sirius.

— ¿Y qué color de pelo tenía esta vez el motivo? —inquirió Alastro adelantándose a su aprendiz.

—Estaba muy oscuro pero estoy casi seguro que Danielle tenía el pelo negro. Menuda mujer. —silbó abrumado, Sirius rememoró el encuentro de hacía apenas una hora y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Se fijó en un grupo de oficinistas que le miraban con ojos brillantes y le lanzaban sonrisas coquetas. Sirius les guiño un ojo y se metió en el ascensor con Alastor. La cabina se sacudió con violencia al ponerse en marcha. —Creo que le enviare una lechuza.

—Eso lo dudo. —musitó Alastor carraspeando. Conocía perfectamente a Sirius, mejor que él mismo. Un gran alumno con mucho potencial que no solía usar por pura chulería.

—Y aun no tengo claro para que me necesitas, seguro que tú lo habrías hecho más rápido y mejor. Y sin interrumpir citas a nadie. —repuso Sirius mientras palmeaba el hombro a Alastor quien no parecía muy contento.

—Albus quería tener a dos personas en esta misión y dado que el resto están ocupados, en San Mungo o en una misión, solo quedabas tú. Y no estabas ocupado, ya encontraras otra, cada día estas con una distinta. Tienes mucha labia no te costara.

—Gracias por el cumplido pero tal vez esta era la indicada con la que sentar cabeza. —el ojo azul eléctrico de Alastor giro sobre sí mismo y se quedó mirando fijamente a Sirius quien estaba muy serio pero con una ceja delatora. —Vale, ni yo me creo eso. —terminó con una carcajada. —Aun así, ¿Qué venimos a hacer? James ya demostró lo genial que es echando a patadas a esos mortifagos. ¿Para qué estamos nosotros aquí? —preguntó Sirius tratando de no caerse ante el golpe que recibió el ascensor antes de abrir las puertas del noveno piso. —Recuérdame tirarle una piedra a James por cargarse los ascensores.

Alastor salió cojeando y agarrándose al bastón sin detenerse a esperar a Sirius quien ya se había quedado contemplando las paredes llenas de ceniza, sangre y agujeros.

—James las debió pasar canutas, menuda armó. Esto no se arregla con un poco de chapa y pintura.

—Vamos pulgoso, tenemos que llegar a la sala de las profecías.

— ¿Hay una sala de las profecías? ¡Y por qué no hemos ido allí antes! Seguro que hay algo en esa sala que hable de cómo matar a Voldemort o convertirle en un caniche.

—Atiende de una vez, no sé cómo alguien con tantas cualidades puede ser tan obtuso. Sala de Profecías. Solo son un montón de paparruchas sobre el futuro, de poco nos sirven si ocurren dentro de cincuenta siglos.

—Y aun así Albus nos envía a buscar una. —dijo Sirius poniéndose a la altura de Moody y abriéndole la puerta a una gran sala. Se quedó embobado unos minutos viendo el centro de aquella gigantesca sala. Un pórtico de proporciones mastodónticas con un velo difuso flotando en el umbral. Un murmullo inidentificable le tapono los oídos. Se golpeó las orejas hasta que notó como el aire dejaba de presionarle el tímpano.

—No lo mires así, podría traerte problemas. —murmuró Alastor tirando de él. —Albus nos ha enviado a por una profecía porque Voldemort la quiere. Y si el enemigo quiere una profecía es mejor que no la tenga.

— ¿Cuestión de principios? —bromeó Sirius.

—Cuestión de no darle una ventaja. Si lo quieren tenemos que evitar que lo tengan.

Sirius y Alastor llegaron a una puerta, y al abrirla, Sirius no puedo evitar reírse. Cientos de miles de estanterías que se perdían en la oscuridad tanto a lo largo como a lo ancho y a lo alto, brillaban gracias a millones de esferas de cristal que emitían un tenue azul plateado. Al acercarse a una de las estanterías vio cada esfera con una nube en su interior que giraba sin parar.

—Vale ¿Alguna idea para conseguir la que queremos y no la que habla de cómo Slytherin gana la copa de las casas en el 5600?

—Solo la persona relacionada con la profecía puede encontrarla.

—Perfecto, dame cinco minutos y vuelvo con Voldemort. Seguro que la encuentra y nos la da encantado.

—No seas mentecato. Esa es la forma oficial. Nosotros usaremos la extraoficial.

— ¿Preguntaremos a las profecías por la dirección de la nuestra?

—Hablaremos con el encargado de la sala y quien las ordena y ubica.

— ¿Y dónde está? —preguntó Sirius dando vueltas y mirando en todas direcciones en aquel mar de estantes.

—Aquí. ¿Qué quieren? —espetó una voz. Sirius dio un salto y miro a su alrededor sin ver a nadie. Entonces vio a Alastor y su ojo mágico girando hacia abajo. Entonces lo vio, un hombre muy bajito y encorvado, parecía una mantis religiosa con un bastón.

—Alguien ha dejado suelto un terrario. —murmuro Sirius recibiendo un golpe de bastón en la espinilla.

—No sea impertinente. ¡Qué hacen aquí!

—Venimos a llevarnos una profecía. Aquí tiene los datos y la autorización. —contestó Alastor entregándole un pergamino a aquel hombre que se encorvó aún más para leerlo y alejarse rápidamente. Sirius le siguió pero Alastor le detuvo. —Milverton te romperá el bastón en la cabeza si le sigues. Es muy posesivo con las Profecias. Y la verdad es que al único que le llega a hacer caso es a Dumbledore. Hace unos años un inefable primerizo trató de entrar a estudiar las profecías. Lo encontraron una semana después colgado del Atrio.

— ¿Y le dejan encargarse de todo esto? A mí me castigaban dos meses sin ir a Hogsmeade por hacer eso con _Quejicus_.

—Tú no eres experto en alquimia, pociones y escudos de protección. Se ha granjeado suficientes amistades para mantenerse en este puesto y hacer lo que quiera. Aunque debería decir que le mantienen prisionero para que nadie le use en su beneficio. Lleva aquí desde antes de que yo entrara a estudiar para Auror.

—Eso es imposible, nadie es tan viejo. —bromeó Sirius mientras miraba al fondo del pasillo esperando ver aquella mantis trajeada aparecer.

—Mocoso insolente. —farfulló Alastor conteniéndose de no lanzarlo por los aires. —Y luego te preguntaras porque Snape no te dirija la palabra en las reuniones y Evans te dé de guantazos cada vez que vas a su casa.

—_Quejicus_ solo es un rencoroso, solo porque le colgara un par de veces de la torre de astronomía y le envié con un licántropo me odia. Y Lily solo me pegó una vez, quiero dejarlo claro, una única vez. Y lo único que hice fue enseñar a Aurora y a Harry a hacer piruetas con la escoba. —se excusó Sirius dejando claro que la culpa era de ellos.

— ¿Aurora? —preguntó Alastor.

—Ni muerto la llamo Petunia, hay que ser cruel de llamarla así y el otro nombre es peor que llamar a la niña Voldemort. —espetó indignado Sirius viendo como Milverton aparecía con una esfera entre las manos. —Al fin.

—Trátenla bien, y espero que Dumbledore sepa lo que hace, estas cosas no son juguetes. Son muy poderosas y frágiles. —Sirius se inclinó para cogerla pero una sola mirada de los ojos hundidos y grises de Milverton le hicieron retroceder. El pequeño inefable se acercó a Alastor y le entregó la profecía y con un golpe del bastón la envolvió en una caja de madera. —Así llegará a salvo a su destino y nadie podrá abrirla salvo Dumbledore.

—No se preocupe, está en las mejores manos. —dijo orgullosamente Sirius. Milverton le observo, se peinó el poco pelo que le quedaba y volvió a mirar a Alastor.

—Qué este espécimen no se acerque a la profecía.


	20. Los Cambios de la Deriva

**Año 1988**

El Támesis, un río de 346 kilómetros que recorre el interior de Inglaterra hasta desembocar en el mar del Norte. Su curso parte en dos una de las ciudades más importantes del planeta: Londres. A traviesa Oxford, Eton y el propio Londres, y lleva un mes congelado por completo. Dos metros de hielo impenetrable que impiden a los barcos atracar para dejar sus mercancías, a los pescadores navegar y tranquilizarse en sus turbias aguas. Bajo esa vasta extensión de agua solidificada por un frío imposible los animales ya han empezado a morir. Las aves se han alejado asustadas y la vida a su alrededor ha mermado y se vuelven en una sombría imagen borrosa y tétrica de antaño.

La peor parte venía cuando el río llegaba a Londres, su superficie emitía una densa y agobiante bruma que se extendía por las calles cercanas, en especial la zona de Whitehall. Las calles cercanas a los ministerios se hallaban cubiertas de una impenetrable niebla que hacía que el día más brillante no fuera más que una noche sin Luna a nivel de suelo. La gente tenía miedo de salir a la calle, se sentían angustiados como si aquella niebla les estuviera sorbiendo la vida y cualquier otra emoción que no fuera la desesperación.

Creían que era peligroso salir de sus hogares, no podrían ver más allá de sus manos y les atracarían o atropellarían. Amenazas muy válidas pero no era esa la verdadera razón de su miedo. La realidad era mucho más aterradora, pero también mucho más beneficiosa. En especial a Barty Crouch Senior, quien gracias a esos últimos acontecimientos había logrado una victoria aplastante contra sus rivales. Millicent Bagnold había caído en desgracia tras los acontecimientos de los últimos meses, Cornelius Fudge no era un hombre que levantase al pueblo en momentos de infortunios y Albus Dumbledore no era más que una opción popular que se caía por su propia parsimonia a la hora de actuar como el político que le pedían que fuera, Dumbledore no le prestaba la atención suficiente al cargo que le ofrecían y el pueblo lo había visto.

Y habían encontrado en Crouch al hombre indicado, una persona que no dudaría a la hora de plantar cara a todos los que fueran necesarios para acabar con las amenazas del país, ya fuera enemigo… o aliado. Por eso mismo, la noche de su investidura como nuevo Ministro de Magia, había convocado una reunión secreta con sus competidores, o al menos con dos de ellos, no quería saber nada de Bagnold.

Esperaba en su reciente despacho, atizando los leños encendidos para que el calor surgiera de su interior candente. Un chisporroteo y cientos de chispas se alzaron por encima de los troncos y subieron por el conducto en una corriente de aire caliente. Barty dejo el atizador a un lado de la chimenea. Se quitó la ceniza con un golpe de varita y se sentó para examinar los numerosos pergaminos que cubrían su escritorio, todos ellos de vital importancia para lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

Un leve toque en la puerta le anuncio la llegada de su primer invitado.

—Entre. —ordenó con autoridad, Barty sin quitar sus ojos de los pergaminos. Vio por el rabillo del ojo los andares de Fudge, pasos cortos y nerviosos. Sus manos rechonchas agarrando con demasiada fuerza un bombín verde oliva que estaba arrugado en extremo. Sin duda, Fudge había estado usando aquel sombrero como fuga para su frustración tras su clamorosa derrota en las urnas. —Fudge. Tome asiento. —El rostro sudoroso y cansado de Cornelius apareció en el campo visual de Crouch, quien no dudo en regodearse interiormente de aquel individuo.

— ¿Por qué me ha llamado para esta reunión tan apresurada? ¿Quería disfrutar más de su victoria? —preguntó ciertamente ofendido.

—Tranquilícese Fudge, le he invitado por varias razones. Ninguna de ellas es su aplastante derrota. —Una llamarada verde interrumpió Crouch quien ya empuñaba su varita cuando vio al anciano Albus Dumbledore aparecer de su chimenea y caminar con calma y solemnidad hasta su asiento. —Nadie puede entrar a través de esa chimenea, no está conectada a la Red Flu.

—Yo también me alegro de verle, ministro. Su chimenea está conectada con la que está en Hogwarts. A sus antecesores les parecía importante tener un acceso directo a mi despacho. —Respondió Dumbledore con una voz suave y tranquilizadora.

—Eso se acabó, mañana hablare con mi secretaria para que hagan desaparecer esa unión. No voy a dejar una puerta abierta al Ministerio en mi propio despacho. —exclamó tajante Crouch, haciendo que su vuelapluma lo apuntara en un trozo de pergamino.

— ¿Acaso cree que los mortifagos entrarían en mi despacho sin ningún problema y los profesores o yo mismo les dejaríamos pasar? —preguntó Dumbledore observando fijamente a Barty.

—No correré el riesgo. Lo diré claro, Albus. No me fio de usted. Es tan peligroso como El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Aquí tengo una extensa biografía de sus primeros años tras abandonar Hogwarts y no estoy nada contento con lo que he leído. Le aseguro que ya estaría usted destituido si hubiera encontrado el más mínimo indicio que sus antiguas amistades siguen en contacto con usted. Se lo advierto, voy a terminar con esa oposición suya a que él ministerio haga lo que debe hacer.

—Nunca he interferido en el buen hacer del ministerio, solo quiero lo mejor para mis alumnos y para sus familias. Y en estos tiempos no podemos permitirnos estar separados a pesar de nuestras diferencias.

—Disculpen, pero aun no sé qué hago yo aquí. —interrumpió Fudge visiblemente malhumorado de haber sido ignorado ante la aparición del Director de Hogwarts.

—Usted está aquí para ser mi mano derecha. Estamos en guerra, y Fudge, déjeme ser claro, no sirve para nada en estas situaciones. Francamente no sé porque se presentó siendo un inútil en el plano bélico. Pero no le quitare méritos a sus otras virtudes, las cuales han hecho que sea muy seguro que le contrate como asesor. Es usted un buen pez, capaz de nadar muy bien en las turbulentas y opacas aguas de la política. Le quiero para que se encargue de los quehaceres más arraigados a nivel gubernamental del Ministerio, así como lazos con nuestros vecinos más próximos. Tal como estamos debemos estrechar lazos con Alemania, Francia y la península. —explicó Crouch entregándole a Fudge una lista de tareas así como su contrato. Fudge no dijo nada, simplemente salió del despacho dejando firmado el contrato.

— ¿Y qué labores recaerán sobre usted si ha dado todo ese poder a Fudge? —preguntó Albus que seguía sin apartar la vista de Crouch, quien ya se había desecho de su máscara de afabilidad y se mostraba descontento y airado con Dumbledore.

—Yo me encargare de que este país prevalezca por encima de los sueños megalomaniacos de dos magos con un grado de locura y egocentrismo sin par. Puede que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado sea la cabeza visible de estos movimientos terroristas que tratan de derrocar nuestro gobierno y destruir siglos de vida en paz con los Muggles, pero no se le ocurra pensar que me he olvidado de sus movimientos golpistas en Hogwarts. Lo sé todo de esa Orden del Fénix que tanto daño está haciendo a la población civil. Sin irme muy lejos en el tiempo la semana pasada uno de sus miembros, Sirius Black si mal no recuerdo, voló por los aires una calle atestada de gente mientras trataba de atrapar a un antiguo amigo, ahora Mortifago. Tiene suerte que nuestros Aurores estuvieran allí para salvar a todos esos civiles inocentes. —Crouch empezaba a alterarse, levantándose de la silla e inclinándose sobre Dumbledore como si fuera un halcón sobre una presa.

—Tengo entendido que ese altercado, tal y como el Profeta publicó y tal y como el jefe de Aurores declaró, fue provocado por dicho mortifago en su afán por escapar con vida de su captura. —rectificó Dumbledore sin darle importancia al tono de Crouch.

—James Potter —escupió Crouch con asco —Un auror con demasiada suerte, es un inepto infantil. De no ser por lo que sucedió el año pasado no habría llegado a nada, y seguramente habría acabado en la calle dada su incompetencia. Esta obcecado en encontrar a personas sin importancia en lugar de poner todos los recursos del Departamento en capturar a quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Sin duda influenciado por su esposa quien tengo entendido es su mano derecha en esa organización suya. Empiezo a ver su plan, su tela de araña envolviendo cada pequeño resquicio de poder de esta institución. Y no permitir que intente dar un golpe de estado, estamos en un único frente, contra los mortifagos. Si no ve ese frente por estar obcecado en su intento por derrocarme y ocupar mi puesto no dudare en encarcelarle a usted y a todos sus amigos y subordinados. —amenazó Crouch apartando los papeles para que Dumbledore pudiera ver un pergamino con una lista inmensa de nombre y su posición dentro de la Orden del Fénix. —No me costó demasiado recopilar esta información. Así que espero que disuelva todo ese grupo antes del año que viene o lo hare yo. Necesito concentrarme en el verdadero problema.

—Buenas noches, Ministro. —cortó Dumbledore levantándose y acercándose a las llamas que ya se tornaban verdes y empezaban a hacer amagos de atrapar a Dumbledore. El anciano director se dio la vuelta antes de entrar y miró una última vez a Barty Crouch quien bebía con urgencia de una taza de té de porcelana china. —Todos queremos lo mismo, Ministro. Queremos que la siguiente generación viva en libertad y sin temor. Y da igual quien luche por lograrlo, lo importante es conseguirlo. Hogwarts.

Dumbledore desapareció en el fuego y la chimenea se apagó de golpe dejando solo el bailoteo de unas hebras de humo negro. Crouch se sentó agotado en su sillón terminando de beber y repasando su conversación con Dumbledore. Era posible que su movimiento le hubiera granjeado un poderoso enemigo, no podía permitirse aquella brecha. Por suerte aunque no encontrase algún punto débil explotable en Albus, aun tendría su turbulento pasado para pararle los pies de ser necesario.

La puerta del número doce de Grimauld Place se abrió de golpe y un hombre envuelto en túnicas rasgadas y polvorientas cayó al piso sin fuerzas. Respiraba de forma agitada y descontrolada, le costaba hacerlo y gemía de dolor. Se arrastró por el estrecho pasillo tratando de llegar hasta la cocina. Su varita saltó de su bolsillo y rodó por la alfombra hasta detenerse en el paragüero de pie de Troll.

La puerta a su espalda se cerró con suavidad y un pequeño elfo se acercó corriendo a su amo, en sus manos cargaba con un montón de vendajes y frascos con pociones. Regulus había enviado un mensaje apenas unos minutos antes para que Kreacher lo tuviera todo listo para cuando él llegará. El elfo tomó la mano de su amo como pudo y los transportó hasta la cocina, donde pudo tenderle sobre la mesa.

Regulus se arrancó la túnica negra y los restos de camisa para dejar ver un torso desnudo cubierto completamente de sangre. Kreacher no tuvo contemplaciones y vació el contendido de uno de los frascos sobre la sangre. Una espuma purpura burbujeo con violencia limpiando de sangre toda la piel y dejando en carne viva las heridas, pero sin permitir que el preciado líquido carmesí volviera a salir.

— ¡SIRIUS! —exclamó una voz afligida y rota.

—No madre, soy Regulus, he vuelto de comprar esa lengua de Dragón que tanto te gusta. —gritó Regulus ocultando su terribles dolores.

—Avísame cuando llegue Sirius. —contestó Walburga desde su habitación.

—Lo haré Madre. —replicó Regulus como tenía acostumbrado. Hacía años que no veía a su hermano pero no iba a decírselo a su anciana madre, y menos después de la muerte de padre y de la enfermedad que la tenía postrada en cama. —Kreacher, ¿Qué tal lo llevas?

—Ya casi termino amo. Las heridas de hoy han sido más profundas de lo que tenía acostumbrado a Kreacher. —respondió el elfo cortando un trozo de venda para cubrir las heridas antes de envolver el torso de Regulus con un vendaje más fuerte.

—Gracias Kreacher. —agradeció Regulus mientras palmeaba la espalda de su fiel amigo. —Creo que tenemos que hablar.

— ¿De qué quiere hablar el amo? —preguntó Kreacher encantado de recibir alguna orden de nuevo, llevaba meses sin recibir ninguna.

— ¿Dónde te llevo el Señor Tenebroso? —preguntó Regulus recordando lo que acababa de pasar hacía unas horas. — ¿Qué hicisteis el día que me pidió llevarte y volviste medio muerto y empapado? Cuéntame que paso. Cuéntamelo todo

—Amo, me hizo prometer que no le contaría eso a nadie. Qué sería un secreto. —murmuró Kreacher sin saber qué hacer, si obedecer la orden que le dio Regulus hace tantos años o la que le decía ahora, sus amos nunca habían hecho ese tipo de contradicciones, salvo Sirius.

—Da igual lo que te dijera, Kreacher. Necesitó saberlo. Es necesario. Tengo que confirmar una cosa. Lo que he visto hoy y lo que tú viste hace tanto tiempo podría cambiar el curso de la guerra. Y empiezo a pensar que es necesario ese cambio, así que necesito que me lo cuentes todo ahora mismo, viejo amigo. ¿Entendido, Kreacher?

—Sí, amo.


	21. El Despertar

**Año 1989**

Toda historia tiene un comienzo. Rivalidades. Amistades. Amores. Todos comienzas en algún punto y siempre es algo que jamás olvidas aunque creas no recordarlo. Lo mismo ocurre con los primeros pasos en la infancia, crees que todos esos recuerdos se pierden en aras de preservar los nuevos. No es cierto. Se mantienen, ocultos tras capas y capas de experiencias, a veces simplemente ignoramos su presencia, otras tienen un matiz más oscuro. Eirian es una de esas personas, su pasado mágico apenas es un viejo recuerdo que se esfuerza por olvidar y los últimos días con su familia han sido eliminados de un plumazo como si una fuerza ajena le impidiera acceder a ellos.

Eso y solo eso fue lo que propicio una amistad inaudita, sin saberlo, en su nueva vida como huérfano muggle conoció a alguien de su pasado sin ni siquiera saberlo: Elizabeth Black, una niña que se supone perdida en el mundo y hace muy bien ese papel. Pero ninguno de los dos esperaba encontrar nada bueno de aquella experiencia y se reencontraron el uno al otro aunque Eirian no supiera la verdad y Elizabeth la ocultara a toda costa.

Eirian y Elizabeth, dos personas que fueron fijadas a un plan mayor que ni ellos mismos conocen. Amigos inseparables aunque en el principio y en el final serán grandes enemigos, tal y como Voldemort tiene planeado.

Pero lo importante es el presente. La niñez de dos entidades relevantes para la historia. Eirian y Elizabeth son por encima de todo, el último plan de Voldemort.

Pero ni siquiera el mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos fue capaz de predecir que esas dos personas fueran a enamorarse a tan tierna edad, no solo forjaron una profunda amistad, también empezaron a albergar otra clase de sentimientos que ni ellos mismos entendían. Voldemort no podía imaginar tal giro de acontecimientos, no tardó en enviar a Bellatrix para que separara a su hija de Eirian y así comenzar la cuenta atrás de un plan de refuerzo.

No podía imaginar que causaría esa orden…

Como cada lunes a las diez y media de la mañana, el profesor de ciencias está gesticulando sobre la ineptitud de sus estudiantes. Veinte años de enseñanza y aún no sabe que sus alumnos tienen diez años. Muchos se preguntan cómo logró obtener el puesto de profesor en un orfanato viendo su nula capacidad de empatía paternal que si tenía el resto de profesorado.

Eirian Malfoy, un joven de pasado turbio, y Elizabeth Black tratan de no reírse mientras hablan mediante signos. El Profesor Kin nunca ha sabido enseñar pero es muy divertido. Eirian hace un gesto con la mano y Elizabeth sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Eirian se sonroja tapándose la cara con las manos y agachando la cabeza. Siempre busca esos pequeños gestos de Liz pero cuando los logra pierde la concentración. Una regla se parte con estrepito en la mesa compartida y ambos saltan en sus asientos al ver la mirada severa de Kin. Su rostro envejecido parece a punto de estallar y la vena de la frente le palpita como si tuviera vida propia. Tanto Eirian como Elizabeth saben que se han ganado una bronca de quince minutos sobre atender en clase.

Un fogonazo verde es, sin embargo, lo único que obtienen. El profesor Kin se derrumba hacia atrás con la mirada ausente. Tras él se alza una figura encapuchada y enmascarada con una calavera de plata. Eirian se levanta de golpe protegiendo a Elizabeth. Parte de su memoria se ha ido desvaneciendo por voluntad propia pero conoce esa figura, le visita en sueños.

Algo le empuja hacia arriba y sale volando hacia atrás como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

— Vamos Eli. —La voz tras la máscara es femenina y hasta cierto punto atractiva pero con un cariz de maldad que desquebraja la imagen mental de una bella y amable mujer. El cuerpo de Eirian choca de forma violenta contra la pared, el niño grita de dolor y se agarra el pecho mientras cae como un saco inerte al suelo, apenas nota como se le rompe la nariz al impactar contra el suelo. —Aunque bien pensado… —murmura con deseo mientras aparta a Elizabeth y se acerca a Eirian con malevolencia. —Crucio

Eirian dio un latigazo y su espalda se dobló por completo, primero hacia atrás hasta que su nuca toco sus botas sucias y desgastadas, después hacia delante hasta aovillarse como una pelota. Sus manos temblaban sin saber a dónde agarrarse, su cuerpo se convulsionaba sin parar. Ya no gritaba, su mandíbula se había cerrado con tanta fuerza presa de la agonía que casi podía oír sus dientes partiéndose.

Notaba un sabor a cobre en la boca, se había mordido la lengua pero no la sentía. Nunca antes había sentido nada igual. Es capaz de ver cada nervio y musculo contraerse y dilatarse, desintegrarse en una amorfa solución de moléculas estáticas y volver a fundirse en un único ente. No son dolores punzantes, ni siquiera puede localizar el foco. Es como tratar de atrapar el agua, el dolor cambiaba y evolucionaba dentro de su cuerpo. Era como aceite hirviendo golpeando todo su cuerpo a la vez sin darle tiempo a reaccionar en un único punto en concreto. Su cerebro se abotargaba con tantas señales.

Empieza a cuestionarse su propia realidad, no concibe nada más allá del sufrimiento. Sus días felices en el Orfanato son ilusiones vacuas ahora, incluso su pasado oscuro e injusto le resulta frívolamente envidiable en esos instantes. Y entonces ocurre algo.

A lo lejos, como un murmullo ausente, escucha las risas maniacas de la mujer, su tía Bellatrix, y lo que es aún peor, de Elizabeth. Algo profundo, enterrado y olvidado bajo capaz y capaz de hechizos y barreras se remueve incómodo. Se despereza ansioso dentro de su mente y una oleada arrolladora de recuerdos inunda la mente de Eirian.

Ahora recuerda perfectamente lo que antes estaba bajo una profunda capa de oscuridad, recuerda a Elizabeth como realmente es, es capaz de ver aun esos ojos de intenso azul clavándose en los suyos cuando apenas tenían tres años. Recuerda como lo maldijeron y lo que ocurrió después de esa maldición.

Una ola de rencor ajeno y furia le impulso. Sin saber cómo lo hace se ve a sí mismo levantándose del suelo con dificultad. No presta atención a la agonía, sus ojos le arden bajo los parpados pero no le disgusta la sensación. Nota como sus pensamientos, uno a uno se van dispersando en un mar profundo y algo surge de ese inmenso mar, algo que lleva mucho contenido.

Ahora es un mero espectador, siente cada resquicio de su cuerpo, puede ver, puede oir, puede oler todo lo que hay a su alrededor. Ve a Elizabeth con una sonrisa curiosa, ve a Bellatrix con una nota de temor en su mirada, oye su propia respiración y el llanto silencioso de sus compañeros, huele la loción para el afeitado de su difundo profesor y siente aun todo el dolor de la maldición. Puede sentir todo eso pero es incapaz de moverse por propia voluntad. Ni siquiera puede mover un dedo, y sin embargo nota su cuerpo moverse paso a paso y sus manos agarrotarse en extrañas posturas.

Debería sentir miedo y pavor hacia Bellatrix, lo más lógico para él es que le esté controlando, pero no es Bellatrix. Lo sabe. No solo es el brillo temeroso de sus ojos desquiciados o la incredulidad que ha hecho aparición en sus labios, algo en lo más profundo de su ser le dice a Eirian que no está controlado desde el exterior. Algo ha despertado. Ha tomado conciencia de sí mismo tras ser un cautivo y ahora esta encolerizado y tiene a sus presas delante después de casi una década.

Bellatrix no tarda en actuar, su mano se arquea y de su varita surge una intensa luz blanca que lanza a Eirian de nuevo a la otra punta de la habitación destrozando la pared y a punto de hacer que la atraviese. El chico cae junto a los escombros al suelo respirando entrecortadamente. Escucha el sonido de tacones alejándose y ve por el rabillo del ojo la túnica negra desaparecer por la puerta. Eirian respira hondo y golpea con el puño en el suelo. Sus ojos despiden autentico odio. El ambiente se enrarece y empieza a oler a azufre.

Una corriente de aire caliente arremete contra las ventanas hasta convertirlas en una nube de cristal machacado. El viento sopla con tal violencia que los chicos, aun asustados por lo que está pasando, se agrupan en un rincón abrazándose unos a otros. Los lamentos se intensifican hasta cesar de golpe cuando Eirian se levanta del suelo como si levitase.

Su mano se dirige a las ventanas y el muro enteró se derrumba ante sus ojos. Comienza a caminar hacia el exterior. Sus pies van dejando un reguero de llamas tan calientes que empiezan a derretir el suelo de piedra. Sus ojos escudriñan la calle que se ve tres plantas más abajo. Un corredor de piedra rodeado de árboles moribundos, una verja de hierro oxidado al fondo que da acceso al Orfanato y que se encuentra abierta de par en par y completamente doblada sobre sí misma, sin duda Bellatrix no tuvo paciencia con el portón. Tras ella la carretera donde los peatones y los coches que pasan, empiezan a pararse para observar el Orfanato.

Elizabeth y la figura encapuchada salen en ese momento del edificio. Eirian ve como su cuerpo ni siquiera titubea y se acerca al borde. Y sin un atisbo de vacilación se lanza por el boquete que el mismo ha creado. Algo le impulsa y frena en su caída, un chorro de aire caliente le sacude la cara cuando empieza a acercarse peligrosamente al suelo. Aun así, al llegar al mismo este se comba bajo sus pies como si su mera presencia destruyese la materia.

Las ventanas del orfanato se convierten en telarañas y el aire se vuelve irrespirable en cuestión de segundos, antes incluso de que el incendio que está dejando a su paso convierta todo lo que toca en humo venenoso. Tres pisos más arriba se puede ver a los niños correr hacia la puerta huyendo de las llamas. El resto de aulas y dormitorios empiezan a vaciarse, Eirian nota el movimiento tras él de cientos de personas saliendo por la puerta trasera rumbo al centro deportivo que está detrás del edificio.

— Huyendo de un combate, Bellatrix. —La mujer se giró intrigada mientras se quitaba la máscara. Conocía suficiente de Eirian para saber que no era él quien hablaba y a pesar de la cautela impuesta por Voldemort, siente curiosidad. Una voz grave y penetrante había sustituido la voz infantil del chico.

—No hay combate sin varita, mocoso. Vengo a por lo que es mío. Además tú no eres precisamente alguien digno, Squib. —contestó Bellatrix atrayendo a Elizabeth hacia ella. La chica ladeaba la cabeza sin comprender que le había pasado a su amigo y aun así divertida por esa nueva apariencia más salvaje, incluso atraída por las llamas que empezaban a envolverle.

—Tuyo… Nunca te tome por una persona maternal. —Eirian estaba alterado veía a Elizabeth sin saber que sentir, recordaba aquella noche y los años de Orfanato como un todo, le estaba confundiendo pero lo que controlaba su cuerpo no tenía dudas.

—No me conoces tanto, sobrino. —repuso Bellatrix con un ágil movimiento de varita. — ¡Crucio!

—Buen intento. —Eirian no dio muestras de estar sufriendo el maleficio pero Bellatrix vio como apretaba fuertemente el brazo y se le tensaba el cuello.

— Impresionante. Lástima que todo haya resultado así, eres mucho más interesante que tu hermano. —Ante la mención de Draco una ola de llamas negras tiraron a Bellatrix y Elizabeth al suelo. Ambas gritaron durante un segundo antes de que las llamas se alejaran. Elizabeth se agarraba con fuerza el hombro, tratando de tocarse la espalda, donde había desaparecido la ropa y solo quedaba una gran extensión de piel carbonizada. Bellatrix, a su lado se curaba la mano sin perder de vista a Eirian. El chico se acercaba sin contemplaciones, sus ojos solo mostraban una furia primigenia que intimidaba incluso a la mortifago. A su espalda una gigantesca cortina de humo se iba formando y cambiaba de forma. Algunas veces parecía que Eirian tenía unas inmensas alas negras.

— Te odio. —Eirian paró en seco. —Te odio — Elizabeth ni siquiera gritaba, no podía a causa del dolor. Era un murmullo cargado de rencor y frialdad. — Te odio — Elizabeth tanteó a su madre con la mano hasta dar con su varita. — ¡AVADA KEDAVRA! — El rayo verde chocó contra el humo negro. Elizabeth miró embelesada el humo, esperando ver el cuerpo sin vida del que había sido su amigo y confidente, pero también de su enemigo mortal tal y como le habían enseñado. No llegó a hacerlo. Bellatrix agarró a su hija y ambas se desaparecieron.

Eirian vio el humo desaparecer y se encontró solo, escuchaba las sirenas a lo lejos y el murmullo de una multitud a su alrededor, demasiado lejos para que le vieran pero lo suficientemente cerca para oírlos. Empezaba a recuperar un poco de poder sobre su cuerpo, muy poco en realidad pero el suficiente para darse la vuelta y entrar corriendo en el edificio incendiado. No le preocupaba le fuego, instintivamente sabía que no tenía por qué temerle. Por una vez dio gracias de que su dormitorio estuviera junto a la salida.

Pateó la puerta y recogió la maleta que siempre tenía preparada, no le gustaba guardar sus cosas en el armario, sentía que hacerlo sería dejar de tener esperanzas a una vida normal y que siempre viviría en el Orfanato. Una idea estúpida que ese día desaparecía. Abrió la maleta y busco entre la ropa raída, vio la carta en seguida, un trozo de papel grueso muy arrugado con un escudo en relieve de lacre partido por la mitad. Odiaba esa carta pero no podía dejar que se quemase.

Iba a salir de la habitación cuando el techo se hundió. La habitación entera estalló en una bola de fuego purpura y Eirian dejo de tener el control de su cuerpo una vez más.

La furia de tres personas había destruido por completo un Orfanato entero. Los bomberos tardaron días en apagar el incendio que parecía tener vida propia y los supervivientes tardaron años en superar aquella experiencia.

Mientras los primeros camiones de bomberos entraban en acción, Eirian ya caminaba por un bosque virgen en otro continente. Iba medio desnudo a causa del incendio y de su huida a la desesperada de su habitación, pero no tenía frío. La poca nieve que había caído se derretía a su paso. Una tormenta emocional en su interior le sacudía constantemente mientras el ser que le controlaba le hacía avanzar sin parar.

— No te culpes. Fue un accidente. Aun no puedes controlar mi poder. —La voz de Eirian se volvía grave por momentos para volver a su tono habitual cuando se contestaba. Parecía que dos personas distintas estuvieran manteniendo una conversación.

—Casi mato a Elizabeth. Y no sé porque no lo veo mal.

— Y ella casi te mata a ti. Lo veo justo.

— ¿Por qué lo he hecho? ¿Y cómo? Se supone que soy un Squib. Lucius me envió lejos de madre por ser un Squib. Pero no lo soy, ¿O sí? Es evidente que no. Bellatrix me hizo algo.

—Y aun así, la hija de tu tía estudiaba contigo. Es intrigante, y evidentemente nos hizo algo, un hechizo antiguo muy complejo.

—No lo sabía. Había olvidado aquella noche… Y no creía que fuera posible que fuera una Black, tenía que ser…

— ¿Casualidad? A partir de ahora no puedes darte ese lujo. Debemos escondernos. Nos buscan.

— ¿La policía?

—Lo dudo. Los mortifagos. Bellatrix parecía saber algo. Algo sobre ti. Me preguntó que será. Siempre le ha atraído el poder, supongo que soy yo. Siempre supe que la magia corrompía al hombre pero nunca pensé que llegarían a este extremo.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Lo averiguaras. Con el tiempo. Es peligroso darte esta información ahora. Creo que bloqueare de tu memoria esta conversación.

—No juegues así con mi cabeza.

—También es la mía, tenlo presente. Y necesito tiempo para pensar, tu intromisión me haría ir lento. Tengo que volver a mi estado natural. Voy a bloquear tu memoria de las últimas horas y te daré una orden sencilla de guarecerte. A nivel instintivo sabrás como hacerlo. Estoy dejándote las habilidades básicas para hacerlo y que estés protegido. Si no lo hiciera correríamos peligro, aun así sabrás básicamente que paso pero no cometerás ninguna estupidez. Ahora que he roto el escudo podre protegernos.

— Eso es… —No pudo terminar la frase. Eirian se detuvo en seco y sus ojos se turbaron hasta quedarse completamente blancos. Unos segundos después el tono rojo regreso y Eirian comenzó a andar de nuevo.

Lo que habitaba en su interior volvió a dormitar en un letargo inducido para planear. Sin saberlo, Eirian se estaba preparando para un futuro tenebroso. Y el futuro comenzó a prepararse para él.


	22. La Crueldad no tiene Principio

**Año 1990**

Hermione siempre ha sido una niña recatada e introvertida, siempre sobresaliente pero siempre en la sombra. Nadie le prestaba demasiada atención a pesar de demostrar grandes dotes para el aprendizaje y el razonamiento. Su familia no la miraba con buenos ojos más allá de sus padres, sus primos y tíos lejanos no eran proclives a acercarse a ella cuando visitaban Londres. La pequeña Hermione con apenas cinco años no sabía porque sucedía siempre eso, a medida que fue creciendo se fue percatando que la gente se sentía incomoda o disgustada por su manía por contestar y corregir a los demás. Pero era algo que no podía evitar.

Para ella era la única forma de evitar que la niebla que cubría la ciudad la afectase. Sus padres se mostraban apáticos cada vez que llegaban de la calle y ella no se sentía como sí misma cuando ponía un pie fuera. Solo su sed de conocimiento parecía mantener a raya esa continua sensación de quedarse sin fuerzas. Y sin embargo lo único que la mantenía feliz era lo único que la aislaba del mundo.

Y hoy con casi once años ve una vez más como su tic de contestar le trae más problemas de los que resuelve. Su compañero de clase, Jonathan McDonald, era justo su némesis, no le importaba nada lo que estaba escrito en sus libros de texto o lo que enseñaba su profesora a diario. Era uno de tantos niños que tenían más ganas de ver un nuevo partido de futbol a aprender algo fundamental para su futuro.

Y como tantos días Jonathan se ve delante de su profesora con una pregunta que no sabe o no quiere responder:

_¿Cuántas patas tienen los arácnidos?_

Hermione sentía un hormigueo en el brazo derecho, dispuesto a levantarse como un resorte. Sabía la respuesta, le gritaba en su cabeza con tanta fuerza que le parecía inaudito que nadie más la oyera. Jonathan miraba con desgana a la pizarra dando vueltas a la tiza entre sus dedos. La profesora le miraba reprobadoramente.

— ¿Qué es lo que dimos ayer en clase, McDonald? —preguntó con severidad mientras le quitaba la tiza de la mano y la dejaba en la pizarra.

—No lo sé, señorita. —respondió con desgana metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y dirigiéndose a su silla.

—Señorito McDonald, ¿Se da cuenta de que esa actitud puede acarrearle problemas en su porvenir? —inquirió la profesora en un vano intento por atemorizar al joven quien la miro somnoliento y se sentó en su silla apoyando su pierna en la mesa.

—Jonathan McDonald, quite el pie de la mesa. —ordenó la mujer con los ojos como platos viendo la poca educación que demostraba su alumno. — ¿Es qué no sabe cuántas patas tiene un arácnido?

— ¿Para qué quiero, o para qué quiera nadie saber esa estupidez? —espetó Jonathan con mofa. Hermione le miró de reojo y no aguanto más, no podía mantenerse callada y menos sabiendo que su profesora odiaba que una pregunta se quedara sin respuesta.

— ¡Ocho patas, profesora! —exclamó, dándose cuenta que había estado conteniendo el aliento hasta ese momento.

En los primeros segundos tras contestar correctamente aunque sin que se lo hubieran pedido vio el orgullo en los ojos de su profesora y se sintió bien y cálida tras muchos días. Después tuvo que fijarse en lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Jonathan la miraba con asco, odio y algo más que Hermione no podía identificar. Tal vez rencor. El resto de sus compañeros la miraban como si fuera un bicho raro.

Ninguno parecía alegrarse de que supiera la respuesta. La mayoría ponía la mirada en el techo y la expresión de obviedad, todos los días ocurría lo mismo, con cada pregunta. Hermione vio de reojo como unos compañeros al fondo de la clase se intercambiaban unas libras, sin duda apuestas sobre cuánto tiempo aguantaría sin contestar. Hermione podía estar, o hacerse, la ciega ante ciertas conductas pero acababa dándose cuenta de más cosas de la que debería.

— ¿Y se puede saber quién te ha preguntado a ti, Castor? —le espetó Jonathan. —Siempre haciéndose la lista, está claro que haces trampas, todo el mundo lo sabe. Deberías dejar de intentar ser el ojito derecho de la profesora y tratar de arreglar ese nido de águilas que tienes por cabeza.

—McDonald quiero que vaya ahora mismo…—la frase de la profesora quedó enmudecida por el timbre del recreo. Los alumnos no parecieron querer saber el final de la frase pues todos se levantaron en tropel de sus asientos y fueron hacia la salida de forma atropellada, algunos formando grupos para cuchichear, otros se acercaban a Jonathan y le daban ánimos en la espalda antes de salir junto a él, quien no parecía dispuesto a recibir ninguna reprimenda por parte de su profesora.

La anciana miró con tristeza a Hermione que mantenía la mirada fija en su mesa, haciendo que leía los libros. Se acercó a ella y estiró la mano para darle ánimos pero no puedo hacerlo. A su espalda se escuchó un fuerte estruendo y el ruido de risas inundo el pasillo. La profesora tuvo que darse la vuelta y salir de la clase para ver que hacían el resto de alumnos sin supervisión.

Hermione respiraba de forma pausada y profunda. Piensa en las conversaciones con sus padres sobre adelantarla un par de cursos para estar con gente y proyectos más a su altura. Algo a lo que ella se negó creyendo que perdería a sus amigos. Ahora, meses después, empezaba a darse cuenta de que no había nada que perder, nunca había tenido amigos. No quería admitirlo pero a pesar de todos sus intentos, o tal vez por ellos, no había conseguido ni un solo amigo en más de una década de vida.

Solo sus padres hablaban con ella como si fuera una persona interesante. El resto de su familia, la poca que tenía, la rehuía de las cenas familiares, luego les escuchaba llamarla pedante o sabelotodo y tenía que fingir el resto de la velada que no había escuchado nada. Lo mismo ocurría en clase, al ir de compras con su madre o al visitar sus padres a la clínica. El resto de personas parecía rehuirla como si estuviera enferma.

Hermione miró a la clase, pestañeaba más de lo normal y sus ojos brillaban acuosos pero no derramaba ni una lágrima. No quería hacerlo, tenía demasiado orgullo. Y podía herirle las palabras que dijera Jonathan pero nunca permitiría dejar entrever que la había herido semejante individuo. Negó con la cabeza, nada tenía sentido. Los que más sabían eran aislados. Los menos dotados eran los que finalmente conseguían los premios que la vida les ofrecía. Era un poco injusto pero Hermione empezaba a aceptar que tal vez no todo fuera así, y lo que ocurría es que no era especial, que no merecía más que ese trato. Pero luego se ponía a leer y se veía a sí misma en las páginas impresas.

Era compartir la vida de cientos de autores que antes que ella ya se habían hecho esa clase de preguntas y otras muchas que Hermione todavía no había contemplado. Tal vez no estaba en el lugar correcto, nunca se había sentido demasiado a gusto en su clase o en Londres, no se veía encajando en aquel mundo.

Escuchó un rumor y se dio cuenta que su estómago rugía con hambre. Miró a su alrededor, aún estaba el aula vacía y a oscuras, habían apagado la luz. Gruño, no quería levantarse a encender las luces. No tuvo que hacerlo, los fluorescentes empezaron a titilar y se encendieron de uno en uno. Hermione frunció el ceño y miró fijamente el interruptor, no se había movido. No lo entendía pero tenía hambre y poco tiempo para comer antes de que se acabase el recreo.

Abrió la mochila y saco una fiambrera de hoja delata, tenía dibujada en un lateral la portada de uno de sus libros favoritos, El Hobbit. Su padre se la había regalado por su cumpleaños y cada mes añadía una escena distinta hasta que se terminasen los huecos. Veía el dragón pesimamente pintado de verde intenso y con la mirada perdida, un dibujo muy malo pero a Hermione siempre le sacaba una sonrisa el verlo porque recordaba como su padre se lo había enseñado con la nariz totalmente manchada de verde.

La abrió con cuidado, no quería desconchar la pintura, y sacó un sándwich perfectamente envuelto y un libro con las portadas arrugadas y tan ajadas que se veía a la legua que lo habían reparado con celo varias veces. Hermione desenvolvió con cuidado el sándwich y guardó el papel de plata en la fiambrera antes de ponerse a comer mientras leía.

La portada había perdido todas las letras y apenas quedaban un par de letras sueltas haciendo inidentificable el titulo pero Hermione no necesitaba leer el título, era su libro favorito desde el año pasado. _"El Ocaso de los Ídolos"_ de Nietzche. Y allí, en su soledad habitual se ve inmersa en los pensamientos de un hombre muerto hace siglos. Pensamientos con los que se ve más a gusto que con sus coetáneos.

Y mientras almuerza Hermione sigue viéndose como un ente extraño en ese mundo tan anodino en el que tiene que vivir sin llegar a entenderlo del todo. No se siente parte del mundo, no se siente similar a las personas que tiene a su alrededor. Hermione Granger no se siente humana. Y a la vez se siente más humana que el resto. Sabe que es distinta pero que no es única. No lo entiende pero lo entiende.

Pero algo le dice que lo entenderá.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Podría hacerle daño, lo sé. Podría hacerle mucho daño_"

Eirian se arrastra por las calles mirando hacia atrás y viendo al patán que le ha echado a patadas del hostal.

—Podrías hacerle tanto daño que quedaría irreconocible pero por tú bien espero que no lo hagas. —le susurró una voz en el fondo de su cabeza. No recordaba haberla oído nunca pero le resultaba familiar.

— ¿Por mi bien? Puedo con él

—Claro que puedes, pero no debes. No eres tú quien habla sino yo. No caigas en esta espiral de violencia, Eirian. Basta un loco en esta cabeza, no necesitó otro.

— ¿Cómo ha podido echarnos?

—Somos un adolescente de trece años sin dinero para pagarle el hospedaje, ¿Qué esperabas? Nos habrá tirado a la calle para que volvemos a casa. Seguro que piensa que nos hace un favor.

—Puede… ¿Dónde voy?

—Yo soy tú, no sé más que tú.

—Vayamos al norte.

—Alejémonos durante unos meses de las ciudades, no me siento a gusto con tanta gente.

—Buena idea. —murmuró Eirian colocándose la pequeña y raída mochila al hombro y guardando un pequeño papel en el bolsillo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—No es justo.

—La vida nunca lo es. —dijo Alex con una sonrisa cansada, ya estaba acostumbrado a las decepciones. Eva le acarició con cuidado el brazo cubierto de moratones.

—No lo entiendo, tu madre te usa de diana y el juez sigue diciendo que debes estar con ella hasta que se hagan las entrevistas oportunas. — Eva apretó los puños con fuerza y los agitó con furia en el aire. Alex miraba la expresión de su amiga con diversión, siempre solía poner esas poses cuando algo no salía como quería. Aun se acordaba de verla saltar cuando un truco de David Copperfield no se realizaba como ella creía.

—Ya deberíamos estar acostumbrados, hay que tener paciencia, Eva. —concluyó Alex bajándose las mangas para que no se vieran las marcas de las botellas pero no podía taparse los puntos que le habían deformado el labio y ahora le hacían sisear.

—La vida no debería ser tan cruel.

—La vida no es cruel, las personas lo son. Y es decisión nuestra imitarlas o dar un ejemplo distinto.

—A veces me asustas cuando hablas de esa manera, pareces más mayor.

—Es que soy mayor que tú. —exclamó entre risas, Alex.

—Solo me llevas un mes ¡Menos de un mes! —gruñó Eva.

—Eso me hace el mayor igualmente. —concluyó dándole un beso en la frente y saliendo de la habitación.


	23. Las Cartas de un Nuevo Amanecer

**Año 1991**

La calle adoquinada era como un mosaico de uniformidad que cambiaba a más mirabas, era un efecto óptico curioso, ver las formas geométricas cambiar cuando te fijabas demasiado en ellas. La desaparición de bordes para formar rectángulos más largos, zetas, incluso figuras mucho más complejas. Hermione podía llegar a ver incluso dragones en aquel mural de ladrillos cobrizos por los que siempre pasaba para ir a su casa.

Era su forma de relajarse, andar mirando al suelo y prestándole mayor atención que a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Hoy sin duda necesitaba relajarse para no verse sobrepasada. Había sido su último día de escuela antes de las vacaciones de verano, eso siempre solía ponerla un poco triste, saber que no volvería a aprender nada nuevo en dos meses no le gustaba. A pesar de que pasase las vacaciones estudiando los libros del próximo año, no sentía que estuviera aprendiendo nada porque no podía demostrar haberlo aprendido.

Pero no estaba alicaída por el fin del año escolar, se sentía así porque a pesar de ser el último día o a consecuencia de ello, sus compañeros se han divertido con ella de una forma demasiado cruel. Hermione no quería ni pensar en ello, pero agarrar el asa rota de la mochila se lo recordaba. Por suerte no se había partido el forró y los libros seguían a buen recaudo. Pero le dolía el brazo de tener que llevarlo atenazado para poder coger el extremo roto del asa derecha.

Vio como el mosaico cambiaba de color a un tono más suave y armonioso. Había llegado a su casa. Alzó la mirada y abrió la cerca de madera para entrar al patio de la pequeña casa unifamiliar. Respiró hondo y dejo que el aroma a césped recién cortado la embriagase y parte de la tristeza se disolvió en el aire. Aquel pequeño jardín siempre la animaba. Entonces se percató de algo, no olía solo a hierba. Un ligero matiz más oscuro, olía a cenizas. Se extrañó que alguien estuviera quemando algo, hacia demasiado calor, incluso para hacer una barbacoa.

Se sorprendió aún más cuando se fijó en el hilo de humo gris que surgía de su propia chimenea. Entró corriendo en su casa con curiosidad, quería preguntar a sus padres porque habían encendido la chimenea. Dejó la mochila en el armario de la entrada junto a sus zapatillas. Mientras se descalzaba escuchó voces en la sala de estar, donde había estaba construida la chimenea.

Tres voces, Hermione reconocía a sus padres pero no era capaz de identificar la tercera voz, una voz femenina pero recia. Le recordaba a su profesora de matemáticas pero sin gruñido continuo por culpa del tabaco. Hermione se adentró en la casa con más cuidado, no quería interrumpir una conversación privada pero tampoco podía quedarse sin escucharla, le podía la curiosidad.

Notó los pies fríos cuando los posó sobre el parqué, y recordó que había tenido que quitarse los calcetines antes de salir de la escuela para poder arreglar una de las dos asas. Frunció el ceño molesta con sus compañeros, pero ya no le importaba tanto, esa voz misteriosa ocupaba toda su atención. Casi sentía que debía conocerla para algo muy importante. Se acercó a la sala caminando con cuidado, arrimada lo más posible a la pared.

Aquel suelo de madera crujía en el centro pero no en los bordes. Llegó a la puerta, estaba entreabierta y se veía la chimenea, salía un humo gris perla hacia arriba pero no había madera, ni cenizas, ni brasas, nada de nada. Hermione intrigada se atrevió a abrir ligeramente la puerta para echar un mejor vistazo a aquel entuerto.

Pero la puerta se abrió de golpe y Hermione por poco cae al suelo. Sentados en el sofá veía a sus padres que la miraban por encima del hombro, ladeados para poder ver la puerta. Y delante de Hermione, la voz misteriosa, una mujer mayor de rostro arrugado pero a la vez pétreo, de ojos inquisidores y muy alta. Incluso sentada imponía. Sus finos labios dibujaban una débil sonrisa invitadora mientras su mano se extendía como invitación a que entrara a tomar asiento.

—La señorita Granger, imagino. —saludó la señora cuando Hermione entró y se sentó en el sofá, entre sus padres. —Es un placer conocerte. Te estaba esperando.

Hermione miró a sus padres alternativamente sin entender nada. Su padre tenía la mirada perdida y el ceño fruncido, Hermione conocía esa expresión, siempre la ponía cuando tenía que comprender algo nuevo y que no tenía sentido para él. Su madre por otro lado tenía los ojos llorosos pero brillantes, parecía feliz.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Hermione tras ver que sus padres no se lo explicarían.

—Esta es la profesora Mcgonagall, ha venido porque tienes una plaza reservada en un colegio muy famoso e importante. —explicó su madre entregándole un sobre abierto a Hermione. Era un sobre bastante rugoso, no era papel. Había un símbolo lacado que cerraba el sobre, ahora estaba partido por la mitad pero se podía distinguir el dibujo. Un escudo de armas.

Una hache muy ornamentada en medio del sello, custodiada por cuatro estancias en las que perfectamente perfilados había dibujados cuatro animales distintos. Un león rampante enfrentado a una serpiente enrollada en forma de "_S_" en la parte superior. Un tejón y un cuervo se daban la espalda en la parte inferior. Era un sello tan detallado que Hermione casi podía ver como se movían los animales aunque el lacado estuviera partido por la mitad para poder acceder a la carta del interior.

Hermione le dio la vuelta al sobre comprobando que a pesar de su aspereza inicial era un tejido muy suave y las letras resaltaban en él de una forma que jamás había visto. Y en esa cara vio en letras verdes y con una caligrafía fluida y artística su nombre y dirección. Incluso, para su sorpresa, ponía claramente: "_Entregada por su madre_" Frunció el ceño y miró por el rabillo del ojo a sus padres esperando verles disimular una risa o algo por el estilo. Solo encontró seriedad.

Sorprendida y muerta de la curiosidad volvió a darle la vuelta para abrirlo y sacar la carta. Cuatro hojas distintas salieron del sobre. El primero era una misiva normal, el resto parecían listados de material o algo semejante, e instrucciones de algún tipo. Hermione solo lo miró por encima antes de ponerse a escudriñar la página de presentación.

"

_COLEGIO HOWGARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

_Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Querida señora: Hermione Jean Granger_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases el 1 de Septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 20 de Julio._

_Muy cordialmente, Minerva Mcgonagall Subdirectora._

_Uniforme Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:_

_Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo._

_Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario._

_Un par de guantes protectores._

_Una capa de invierno._

_Libros Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:_

_El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos Miranda Goshawk._

_Una Historia de la Magia, Bathilda Bagshot._

_Teoría Mágica, Adalbert Waffling._

_Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes, Emeric Switch._

_Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore._

_Filtros y Pociones Mágicas, Arsenius Jigger._

_Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos, Newt Scamander._

_Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentim Trimble. _

_Resto del Equipo:_

_Una Varita._

_Un caldero._

_Un juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._

_Un telescopio._

_Una balanza de latón._

_Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata o un sapo._

_**Se recuerda a los padres que a los alumnos de primer año no se les permite tener escobas propias.**__" _

Hermione parpadeó varias veces mirando con desconcierto e incredulidad aquella carta. Levantó la vista y miró de hito en hito a los tres alumnos que aguardaban pacientemente a que ella terminara de asimilar lo que había leído.

—¿Esto es alguna de broma, papa? —preguntó Hermione a sabiendas que su padre no era capaz de mentirla.

—No, por lo que nos cuenta la profesora Mcgonagall. No es ningún tipo de broma. —respondió su padre peinándose el cabello con la mano. —Nos hemos enterado hace unas horas, creo que es mejor que le preguntes a la señora. —añadió echándose hacia atrás en el sofá y apretándose los ojos con las palmas de las manos.

—¿De verdad es usted bruja? —preguntó Hermione fijándose bien en Mcgonagall para buscar cualquier atisbo de burla.

—En efecto, lo soy. Y antes de que preguntes, tú también lo eres. Piensa un poco Hermione, ¿Nunca ha habido algún suceso inexplicable a tu alrededor? ¿Alguna caída inevitable que al final esquivaste? ¿Luces que se encendían cuando las necesitabas? ¿Que ocurriera algo que tú deseabas que ocurriera? —la profesora se mantuvo en silencio durante unos minutos mientras contemplaba con cierto orgullo como aquella niña de once años iba analizando sus propios recuerdos y dándose cuenta de la realidad sin necesidad de más ayuda que la suya propia.

—La magia es real. ¿Y yo voy a ir a Hogwarts?

—Solo si tu quieres. —dijo rápidamente su madre. —No te estamos obligando a ir. No es un lugar para que te escondas del mundo, no sirve para ocultarte. Allí habrá más magos y te instruirán en estas habilidades. Si tu quieres. Si no quieres ir no hay ningún problema, podrás seguir yendo a tu colegio y de vez en cuando vendrá alguien a enseñarte a controlar tu magia para que no sea un problema. Es tu decisión.

—No puedo tomar mi decisión sino sé que me estoy perdiendo. ¿Cómo es Hogwarts? —preguntó ilusionada Hermione pero tratando de ser formal y que no se notase sus ansias de aprenderlo todo de ese lugar.

—Hogwarts es la escuela de hechicería más importante de Europa. Esta situada en un castillo en el norte de Escocia. Allí te instruiremos en todas las artes mágicas que existen. Vivirás allí durante el año escolar, en las vacaciones de navidad, pascua podrás visitar a tus padres o permanecer allí, y en los meses de verano volverás con tus padres. —explicó Minerva levantándose de su sillón y encaminándose a la chimenea.

—¿Es un internado? ¿Por qué?

—Es por vuestra propia seguridad, soy demasiado jóvenes e inexpertos para controlar la magia que estáis aprendiendo. No solo los nacido de personas no mágicas, todos los alumnos de Hogwarts tienen que permanecer en el castillo para evitar accidentes domésticos que alerten a las autoridades o, Merlín no lo quiera, sufráis algún daño. Mientras permanezcáis en el colegio siempre habrá profesores para ayudaros en caso de algún apuro. Y no correréis riesgos. Aunque tengo que hacer un añadido a esto último ya que tus padres y tú cuando estés en casa, corréis peligro. —apuntó Minerva mirando a los Granger con cierta pena. —Esto ya se lo he explicado a tus padres pero creo que tienes la capacidad suficiente para entender la situación y sopesar los pros y contras para decidir. Sé ve que eres muy madura para tu edad.

Minerva se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos con cansancio antes de continuar, llevaba toda la semana dando esas noticias a distintas familias muggle con hijos mágicos. No era una tarea agradable decirles lo que podría ocurrir de entrar a su mundo, o de no hacerlo, solo por tener un hijo mago ya estaban en una lista peligrosa.

—El mundo mágico y el mundo muggle, vuestro mundo hasta el día de hoy, están separados desde hace siglos. Pero viendo la situación actual podréis imaginaros que la barrera que nos separa es muy delgada. Londres lleva años bajo una niebla perpetua y el Tamesis esta congelado nueve meses al año desde hace ya varios años también. Estos sucesos que tienen desconcertados a todos son producto de una guerra que lleva en marcha desde antes de que tú nacieras, Hermione. Estamos en guerra contra personas que no toleran tu existencia, ni la de tus padres. Os consideran ladrones y usurpadores. Los que están de mi lado tratan con todos los medios de capturarlos y repelerlos pero se esconden muy bien. Y su líder no tiene intención de detenerse. Y el problema es que desde que apareciste en las listas de niños mágicos también apareciste en sus listas y existe la probabilidad de que vengan a por ti o a por tus padres. Se que es aterrador pensar en ello, personas que no conoces y que no les has hecho nada te quieran hacer daño. Eres la primera a la que se lo cuento, y llevo ya más de veinte familias en esta semana. —Minerva tomó aire, la expresión de profunda concentración y atención de la niña la estaba impresionando. — Esto no significa que si decides no ir a Hogwarts no vayamos a ayudarte. Elijas la opción que elijas se te asignara a ti y a tus padres una escolta. No se preocupen hacen muy bien su trabajo y son discretos cuando quieren. Al menos la mayoría, pero no tendrán que preocuparse que Black sea su guardián. Y yo misma doy fe de sus aptitudes, la mayoría son viejos alumnos míos altamente cualificados para sus puestos.

—No hace falta que diga nada más. Quiero aprender. No solo para defenderme, quiero saberlo todo de este mundo. Además seguiría necesitando protección asista o no. Vistas las opciones prefiero estar en peligro mientras aprendo magia, que estarlo sin aprenderla. —concluyó Hermione cortando a Minerva. —Lo siento profesora, no quería interrumpirla pero tampoco quería que perdiera el tiempo si tiene otras casas que visitar. —la pequeña castaña miró con una sonrisa cálida a su futura maestra.

—Entonces la espero el primero de septiembre en Hogwarts, señorita Granger. —replicó a modo de despedida Mcgonagall antes de desaparecer como una nube de fuego esmeralda en la chimenea.

Hermione miró las últimas chismas verdes revolotear en las corrientes de aire caliente que ascendían por el conducto, mientras pensaba en los misterios que estaban a punto de abrirse ante ella. El conocimiento que podría obtener y... los amigos que podría llegar a hacer. Había encontrado su mundo. Ya no estaba sola y aislada. No sería un bicho raro nunca más. Los recuerdos de aquella mañana en su antiguo colegio se desvanecían para dejar paso a los nuevos, las nuevas ilusiones, su imaginación ya trabajaba para darle más y más posibilidades de su futuro en Hogwarts.

Una simple carta había trastocado toda su mente. Le habían abierto la puerta a un inmenso saber.

La puerta crujía ante los golpes constantes y decididos de alguien que la aporreaba sin vacilar al otro lado. Alex se había escondido detrás del sofá, tenía las rodillas pegadas al pecho y se abrazaba las piernas para ser lo más pequeño posible. No sabía quien estaba llamando con tanta insistencia, solo sabía que su madre llevaba tres días bebiendo y que el día anterior se le había acabado las botellas, seguro que el ruido la enojaría.

Llevaba diez minutos en esa posición y la escayola de la muñeca izquierda empezaba a picarle pero no se atrevía a salir. Escuchó ruido en el dormitorio principal. Su madre se había levantado. Escuchó como maldecía mientras apartaba a patadas las latas de cerveza, hacía un año que no era podía permitirse botellas. Alex pensó que su madre bebería menos pero fue al contrario. Sino hubiera tenido a los padres de Eva, Alex se hubiera muerto de hambre.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe y su madre salió de ella echa una fiera, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos como sino pudiera tenerla derecha sin ayuda. Su pelo ondulado era una maraña encrespada y revuelta de cabellos que iban contra la gravedad creando un revoltijo como un nido de aves. Se le había corrido el maquillaje dejando la apariencia que se le estaba derritiendo la cara.

Sus ojos teñidos de un tono anaranjado estaban enrojecidos por el humo del tabaco. Iba tambaleándose a lo largo del pasillo, tirando los pocos objetos que aun no había empeñado o que valían demasiado poco para que se lo comprara alguna tienda. Llegó a la puerta y miró la cerradura sin verla, empezó a tantear a lo largo de la pared para atinar con la cadena pero los golpes que sacudían la hoja no paraban de moverla haciendo que le fuera aun más difícil de destrabar.

Al final la puerta se abrió, el cerrojo y la cerradura reventaron el marco haciendo que saltaran cientos de astillas. La madre de Alex calló hacia atrás. Y se agarró con fuerza la cabeza con una expresión de dolor que dejaba ver la piel cetrina del cuello estirarse hasta el extremo. Tres hombres uniformados entraron de golpe rodeando a la mujer y levantándola en vilo antes de ponerle unas esposas.

—Queda usted detenida por maltrato infantil. —recitaba de memoria uno de los hombres, pero Alex no pudo escuchar el resto. Solo vio desaparecer a su madre por el umbral mientras alguien le levantaba y le daba la vuelta. De pronto se vio reconfortado por un abrazo que no pedía pero que necesitaba.

El padre de Eva le estaba abrazando mientras le sacaba del apartamento para no volver nunca. Al otro lado del descansillo vio a Eva y su madre esperándole con una sonrisa, Alex no prestó atención a los gritos histéricos que procedían del hueco del ascensor, ya no quería saber nada de aquellos gritos.

—¡ALEX, MIRA! —exclamó Eva agitando una carta como si fuera algo mágico. —Aquí dice que puedes quedarte con nosotros para siempre.

Alex abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no podía creérselo. Imaginaba que durante unos días estaría tranquilo, ya se había acostumbrado a estas incursiones que apenas duraban unas horas antes de que su madre regresara. Pensar que sería esa la última vez le hacia sentir como si fuera un sueño. Era demasiado bueno. Miró al padre de Eva y este sonrió. Solo afirmó con la cabeza.

No hizo falta más. Alex era libre.

La luz del sol entraba con fuerza a través del ventanal que se abría en un lateral del salón. En el exterior se veía el cielo azul brillante, algunas nubes de aspecto esponjoso y de un blanco puro surcaban ese cielo como barcos de vapor en un mar infinito. Se podía percibir como sus formas cambiaban presas del viento que las arrastraba sin remisión por todo el mundo. Primero parecían montañas lejanas, donde podían vivir gigantes que custodiaban gansos que ponían huevos de oro.

Después giraban sobre sí mismas y sus formas redondeadas se precipitaban creando una nueva figura, a Neville le recordó a una nutria que trataba de ponerse en pie antes de que otra nube chocase con ella alterando de nuevo el dibujo hasta hacerlo irreconocible. El chico buscó alguna otra pero parecía que se estaba despejando. Se apoyó con los brazos en el ventanal y se sentó sobre la alfombra de lana gruesa y mullida. Había un círculo perfecto en la alfombra, alrededor de Neville, donde la lana se había quedado muy corta.

Había pasado tanto tiempo, durante tantos años mirando por aquella ventana sin otra cosa que hacer mientras arrancaba sin darse cuenta algunos hilos del entramado que había acabado por dejar zonas calvas en aquella alfombra. Nunca se había fijado en ellos, se sentaba mirando por la ventana e inconscientemente tiraba de ella como si arrancase briznas de hierba.

Sus padres sin embargo si se habían dado cuenta y no habían dicho nada, se sentían culpables de que su hijo no hubiera pisado nunca el exterior. Verle allí todos los días con los ojos brillantes, aguardando que algo ocurriera afuera, era insoportable para Alice. Sin embargo no podían hacer nada. Habían pasado más de una década y aún tenían que enfrentar cada pocos meses alguna amenaza. No directamente mortifaga, ellos no podían encontrarles y _Él_ tampoco podía pero se había estado valiendo de seres a los que el hechizo _fidelio_ no les afectaba.

Duendecillos, gorros rojos, incluso sorprendentemente una vez tuvieron que protegerse de un Grindylow. No fue difícil, aquella criatura apenas podía moverse, arrastraba sus tentáculos por el suelo enlodado y daba zarpazos al aire, emitiendo bufidos ahogados de cólera pero no era capaz de hacer mucho fuera del agua. Frank tratando de devolverlo a algún lago se llevó unos cuantos mordiscos, pero no trascendió de ahí.

Cada año desfilaban sin número de criaturas mágicas, la siguiente más estrambótica que la anterior, demostrando que se estaba desesperando. Eso a Alice le preocupaba, y Dumbledore compartía su preocupación. Cuando alguien así se desespera puede llegar a hacer lo impensable. Alice no podía dormir bien pensando en esa posibilidad. De no tener la certeza que los Dementores y Gigantes eran incapaces de detectar casas bajo encantamientos de escudo no habría pegado ojo en años.

Neville suspiró al ver dos pájaros volar desde un sauce cercano. Sus alas se deformaban para adaptarse al viento imperante, su planeo grácil les hizo descender lentamente en círculos hasta posarse sobre un montículo de tierra cubierto de amapolas rojas. Empezaron a dar pequeños saltos meciendo su cabeza adelante y atrás de una forma cómica. Cada tres o cuatro saltos bajaban la cabeza como si fuera un resorte y enterraban el pico en el suelo para sacarlo luego con una lombriz u otro insecto.

Un chasquido lejano, y tan pronto como habían volado hacia allí, se alejaron. Neville bajo la cabeza envidiando esa capacidad de ir donde quisieran, nunca frenadas por cuatro paredes, ni prisioneras en su propio hogar. Libres para ir donde quisieran. Se hurgo en un bolsillo y sacó un pequeño muñeco de plomo, un león rugiente que hacía tiempo que había perdido sus colores.

Era su juguete favorito, había pasado tanto tiempo con él que le había arrancado la pintura de tanto usarlo y había dado brillo con sus dedos regordetes al frío metal. Había algo en aquella figura que le daba fuerzas a Neville y lo sacaba de la apatía cuando pensaba demasiado en el exterior. Su padre se lo regalo cuando cumplió los tres años. Un símbolo de nuestra casa, eso fue lo que le dijo.

Neville no preguntó a qué casa se refería, no se le ocurrió preguntar, pero ahora empezaba a darse cuenta que el escudo familiar no era un león, en la biblioteca había un grabado de madera que mostraba otra criatura. Se levantó de la alfombra sin prestar atención a la figura que se acercaba entre los árboles. La biblioteca ocupaba gran parte de la planta baja y la mitad del sótano. Su madre le contó que la había construido su abuelo cuando era joven cuando estaba enfebrecido por un brote de tuberculosis benigna.

Según contaba la abuela de Neville, todo apareció de la nada en un alarde de poderosos encantamientos y dotes mágicas muy avanzadas, algo impensable para un chico de quince años enfermo que no volvió a dar muestras de genialidad en el resto de su vida pero tampoco se le dio mucha importancia. La mayoría opinaba que había pedido ayuda para sobresalir por encima de sus primos y que admitiese que no recordaba como lo hizo no hacía sino reafirmar esa postura.

Neville abrió con cuidado la puerta, era demasiado pesada para él y estaba inclinada hacia fuera por lo que si la soltaba se cerraría sola, golpeándole y tirándole al suelo, había aprendido a las malas esa lección. Uso el calzador de madera para trabarla y que no se cerrara. La luz que entraba por el pasillo era suficiente para iluminar la lúgubre sala que no contaba con una sola ventana, permaneciendo siempre en completa oscuridad.

Se escuchaban pequeños crujidos de las estanterías quejándose de su carga continuamente. Parecía un lamento de almas en pena condenadas a pasearse en las sombras de aquella biblioteca. Neville siempre sentía que le vigilaban en aquella sala, pero quería ver el grabado de madera y asegurarse de que no era un león. No sabía porque tenía esa necesidad de verlo, pero tampoco tenía mucho que hacer. Ya había terminado las tareas que le había puesto su madre hacia horas.

Se adentró en la oscuridad, cerró los ojos muy fuerte hasta que vio pequeñas chispas en sus parpados, al abrirlos de nuevo veía mucho mejor la luz que se filtraba. No se podía ver las estanterías al fondo de la habitación pero Neville sabía que estaban allí, cientos de miles de historias acumulando polvo y cayendo en el olvido hasta que alguien las recogiera para surcar de nuevo sus hojas.

A izquierda y derecha solo podía entrever la silueta de los muebles que se perdían, engullidos en negrura densa, casi como si hubiera algo que se alimentase de la luz y se moviera a su alrededor solo siendo capaz de verlo por el rabillo del ojo. Neville dio un paso atrás, no teniendo tan claro querer adentrarse más. El suelo crujió y se escuchó el choque de madera contra madera. Una enorme tabla ovalada de roble macizo cayó desde el techo. El suelo retumbó. Neville se quedó petrificado, el grabado perfilado con maestría sobre la madera parecía vivo. Un ser indefinido le clavaba su mirada inerte de madera como si fuera capaz de salir de su latencia y atraparle. Ojos negros y profundos envueltos en tentáculos y alas titánicas.

Neville corrió hacia la puerta dándole una patada al bloque que mantenía cerrada la puerta y tirando de esta con fuerza para cerrarla con un estruendoso golpe. Pero Neville no se detuvo, no quería estar cerca de aquella sala. Sus pies le llevaron por el pasillo hasta que se golpeó de frente con alguien que no había visto aparecer.

Neville dejó escapar un gritó ahogado, como si al intentar gritar hubiera absorbido el sonido hacia su interior. Se agarró el pecho y respiraba agitadamente. Ni siquiera miró a la persona con la que había chocado aun sabiendo que nadie a parte de su familia entraba en aquella casa. Algo en su cabeza pitaba de forma hiriente, un susurró agudo y lejano. Pero era capaz de comprender aquel murmullo.

"_Un indescifrable enigma abrirá las puertas de Ryleh y los profundos durmientes despertaran"_

—¿Estas bien, Neville? —exclamó con preocupación Alice mientras palpaba la frente de su hijo con la palma de la mano en busca de fiebre. Neville se dio cuenta que estaba tumbado en el sofa con una compresa fría en la nuca.

—¿Cómo he llegado aquí? —preguntó levantándose del sofá.

—Te has desmayado. Te dije que no entraras en la biblioteca sino ibas conmigo. —le recriminó Alice frunciendo los labios.

—No seas dura con él, Alice. Ya ha sufrido mucho con el susto que se ha llevado. —atemperó una voz desconocida para Neville. Un hombre alto, de larga barba blanca, con la nariz torcida y unas gafas de media luna apurando hasta la punta de la misma. —Me presentare. —añadió al ver el desconcierto de Neville. —Albus Dumbledore. Director de Hogwarts. Y vengo...

—De visita. —cortó Alice fulminando con la mirada a su antiguo profesor, quien no pudo evitar una risa al ver a su alumna luchar con tanta ferocidad cuando la recordaba tímida y callada.

—Alice, Neville debería ser quien decida sobre este asunto. A mi parecer. —replicó Dumbledore ofreciéndole una carta a Neville. El chico la atrapó sin dar tiempo a su madre a que se la quedase.

—¿Voy a ir a Hogwarts? —preguntó con ilusión al ver el blasón de la escuela en el sobre y empezar a leer la carta.

—Tienes una plaza reservada desde el día que naciste. —contestó Dumbledore asintiendo con una sonrisa. Ninguno parecía prestar atención a Alice, quien ya estaba roja de furia pero no decía nada porque se había quedado petrificada al ver la mirada de inmensa felicidad que tenía Neville.

—¿Puedo ir, mama? —toda la ilusión que poblaba la expresión de Neville se desvaneció al preguntar a su madre. Sabía que no podía salir de casa.

—Te recuerdo, Dumbledore. Que desde el día que nació también le buscan para asesinarle. —afirmó tajante sin poder mirar a su hijo y conteniendo el picor de ojos. —Júrame que estará a salvo en el castillo. Si algo le pasa a mi hijo mientras este allí te juro que Voldemort dejará de ser el principal enemigo de este país.

Neville saltó hacia su madre y la abrazó casi tirándola al suelo.

—¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! —repetía Neville una y otra vez.

—Aun no he dicho que si. —dijo tranquila Alice, sabiendo que en el fondo ya no podía negarse. Miró a Dumbledore de nuevo. —¿Y bien?

—Estará protegido, ya tiene un guardián que velará por él, uno de confianza. Y el Ministerio va a duplicar la vigilancia de Hogsmeade y el bosque prohibido. Estará a salvo y rodeado de los magos más talentosos de Gran Bretaña, el profesorado jamás dejaría que le ocurriera algo.

—Neville... —comenzó Alice con hilo de voz. Era un paso que no estaba preparada para dar, pero debía hacerlo. —prepara tú baúl.

Los Gnomos de jardín salieron corriendo. Sus pequeñas piernas saltaban y brincaban entre la hierba, las rocas y los juguetes desperdigados de toda una familia, desde coches de juguete, a escobas partidas por la mitad, pasando por una colección de cromos bastante arrugada. Nada les detenía en su huida desesperada. Habían sufrido demasiado a manos de los dos varones más jóvenes del lugar, los cuales se ofrecían voluntarios cada vez que había que desgnomizar el jardín.

Lo usaban como practica para el Quidditch, se habían dado cuenta que ver una Snitch era tan complicado como ver un Gnomo en medio de un jardín como aquel. Harry James Potter siempre era el primero en ver a los Gnomos. Tenía un don para ver pequeños objetos en movimiento, aunque estuvieran muy lejos o muy ocultos.

Ronald Billius Weasley por su parte tenía habilidad para atrapar a los Gnomos que trataban de escaparse por debajo de sus rodillas y los que lanzaba Harry para que los llevase fuera del jardín lo más lejos posible. Ambos se compaginaban muy bien en esa tarea, Harry los encontraba y Ronald los atrapaba. En una tarde lograban limpiar por completo el jardín que sus padres no eran capaces de limpiar en una semana.

Por eso no paraban quietos, corriendo de un lado al otro del enorme patio que estaba a la sombra de la Madriguera. Les divertía ver a sus madres mirando recriminadoramente a sus padres porque unos niños habían hecho mejor el trabajo que dos miembros del ministerio.

Harry saltó por encima de una silla de madera rota y rodó por el suelo para atrapar al último Gnomo del día. Se levantó usando el impulso de la voltereta y con toda la fuerza que fue capaz lanzó al pequeño monstruo hasta el otro lado de la colina. Miró al diminuto duende desaparecer a lo lejos, casi podía verle agitar los brazos en protesta por el vuelo inesperado.

—Y con ese gano yo. —dijo orgulloso Harry mientras se limpiaba la cara con la manga embarrada provocando que se le ensuciara aun más.

—De eso nada. Esta claro que esas gafas te están afectando la vista, amigo. Íbamos cincuenta y siete a ochenta y tres. Esta claro que ese gnomo no ha marcado la diferencia. —replicó Ron mirando a su amigo y sabiendo que quería jugársela.

—Era un Rey Gnomo, mínimo debería valer cien puntos. —defendió Harry tirándose en el suelo junto a su amigo para descansar.

—¿Y cómo sabías que era un Rey Gnomo? ¿Acaso llevaba una corona de oro? —preguntó riendo Ron.

—Se lo pregunte naturalmente. ¿Nunca te he dicho que hablo con fluidez el Gnomico? —dijo Harry mientras se limpiaba las gafas.

—No voy a decirle a mis hermanos que dejen jugar a Ginny con nosotros. —zanjó Ron sabiendo porque Harry quería ganar la partida.

—Ron, en serio, no estoy bromeando. Tú hermana es la mejor jugadora de Quidditch que he visto, incluso mejor que Fred y George. Si la dejaseis jugar estoy convencido de que en poco tiempo superaría a los mejores de Hogwarts. —exclamó Harry como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuera algo obvio y Ron fuera una pared.

—¿Y tú como sabes como son los jugadores de Hogwarts? ¿Eres vidente? No me lo digas. Te lo ha dicho el Gnomo, y a él se lo dijo una lombriz que pasa sus vacaciones aquí y el invierno en Hogwarts porque el alquiler es muy barato. —Ron miraba a su mejor amigo con una expresión que invitaba a la risa.

—Venga, Ron. Es muy buena.

—No insistas Harry, no vamos a dejar que Ginny juegue al Quidditch. Es muy peligroso y podría hacerse daño.

—También podría haceros mucho daño, la he visto practicar a escondidas. Os lo aseguro chicos va a ser una de las grandes. Y yo tengo buen ojo para eso. —Harry y Ron se dieron la vuelta de golpe y vieron a Sirius Black comiéndose una manzana apoyado en el filo de una silla destartalada.

—¡Tío Sirius! —exclamó Harry levantándose para abrazar a su padrino. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tal vez ha venido a morderme la pierna. Otra vez. —gruño Ron mirando a otro lado. Sirius no puedo evitar reírse.

—Ron, te lo repetiré por última vez... Hoy. Fue un sueño, nunca he saltado sobre ti para morderte la pierna y arrastrarte hasta una cueva bajo un árbol. Ahora ven aquí. Tengo tres cosas para vosotros. Una para cada uno y otra para que la compartáis sin decir una palabra ni a los gemelos ni a vuestras madres. Especialmente a tu madre Ron, pero especialmente a la tuya Harry. Ni una palabra. —susurró con el tono que utilizaba cuando les daba algo a escondidas.

—¿Qué es? —preguntaron ambos a la vez.

—Lo primero es lo primero. Vengo de hacer un trabajito en Hogwarts. Nada interesante solo querían mi presencia para calmar a la gente. Y os he traído esto. —les dio una carta a cada uno. —Vuestra carta de Hogwarts. Pero no digáis nada. —añadió rápidamente adelantándose a los impulsos de saltar de los niños. Luego podréis ir corriendo a enseñarlas. Ahora viene la parte más importante. ¿Os conté cómo formamos los merodeadores tú padre, Remus, … y yo? Y juntos creamos el Mapa del Merodeador. Pero lo perdimos, ¡Estúpido Filch! Alejaos de ese carcamal cuando vayáis allí. Esta más loco que su gata. Y esta loco por su gata. Gente rara. He intentado por todos los medios recuperarlo pero por más que he registrado el despacho de ese carcamal no he encontrado el mapa. Sospecho que se lo han llevado —murmuró mirando por encima del hombro a la casa. —Pero eso no me va a impedir darle a mi ahijado el mejor regalo del mundo.

Sirius saco un pequeño cofre de madera y se lo entregó a Harry quien lo abrió con solemnidad. En el interior, un trozo de pergamino perfectamente doblado. Sirius sacó su varita y tocó el centro del pergamino.

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. —El pergamino empezó a oscurecerse en ciertas partes, como si estuvieran vertiendo tinta sobre él. Poco a poco se formaron letras, muros, habitaciones, pequeños pasos que se movían en aquel vasto y completo mapa. —El nuevo mapa del Merodeador. Y es todo vuestro. El original tenía un saludo inicial, pero prefiero que eso lo añadáis vosotros. Por eso he incluido todo lo necesario para que sepáis como alterar el mapa. Hogwarts esta lleno de secretos, incluso para los merodeadores. Seguro que dejamos recovecos ocultos que descubriréis, y tendréis que incluirlos en el mapa.

—Gracias, Sirius. —dijo Harry abrazando del cuello a su padrino sin soltar en ningún momento ni el mapa ni la carta.

—No sé que decir. —susurró Ron que se había quedado pensando en las posibilidades que le brindaría ese objeto. Sirius se separó de Harry y miró con una sonrisa ladeada a Ron. Cogió el mapa y volvió a poner la varita sobre él.

—Solo tienes que decir dos palabras: Travesura realizada.


End file.
